Maestros de la Montaña
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Cuando el novio de Serena le propone ir de vacaciones a un hospedaje en la montaña con su club swing , rápidamente se da cuenta de que ella no disfrutaba con el intercambio de parejas. Ahora no tiene donde dormir. Darien, el propietario del hospedaje, la encuentra congelada en el porche. Después de arrastrarla adentro, él la calienta en su propia cama, y allí el experimentado Dom
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA****CHERISE SINCLAIR ****LOS EL LIBRO ES EL PRIMERO DE LA SAGA MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA, PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA.. J**

**ARGUMENTO: **

Cuando el novio de Serena le propone ir de vacaciones a un hospedaje en la montaña con su club swing , rápidamente se da cuenta de que ella no disfrutaba con el intercambio de parejas.

Ahora no tiene donde dormir. Darien, el propietario del hospedaje, la encuentra congelada en el porche. Después de arrastrarla adentro, él la calienta en su propia cama, y allí el experimentado Dom descubre que Serena puede no ser una swinger ... pero ella es definitivamente una sumisa.

Serena cree que nadie puede amar su rellenito cuerpo con cicatrices. Para su sorpresa, Darien, el propietario de la posada, no sólo está en desacuerdo, sino que él la amarra y le demuestra lo mucho que disfruta de sus curvas. Bajo sus manos expertas, Serena no sólo pierde sus inhibiciones, sino también su corazón.

Dañado por la guerra, Darien se considera demasiado peligroso para estar alrededor de la tentadora pequeña sub . Él le permite alejarse por su propia seguridad, sin darse cuenta de que ella cree que ha vuelto a ser rechazada debido a su aspecto.

Cuando en las montañas de Darien su voz sigue repercutiendo mucho después de que ella se ha ido, se da cuenta que se ha llevado su corazón con ella. Pero cuando llega a la ciudad para reclamarla, el teléfono de Serena ha sido desconectado y su apartamento está vacío...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

_Para mis lectores,_

_Este libro es ficción, no realidad y, como en la mayoría de la ficción romántica, el romance está comprimido en un muy, muy corto período de tiempo._

_Ustedes, mis queridas, viven en el mundo real y yo deseo que ustedes se tomen un poco más de tiempo que las heroínas acerca de las que leen. Los buenos Doms no crecen en los árboles y hay personas extrañas por ahí. Así que mientras que estás buscando a ese Dom especial, por favor, ten cuidado._

_Cuando lo encuentres, date cuenta de que él no puede leer tu mente. Sí, tan atemorizante como podría ser, vas a tener que abrirte y hablar con él. Y escucharlo, a cambio. Compartir tus esperanzas y temores, lo que quieres de él, lo que te asusta. Ok, él puede tratar de empujar tus límites un poco, él es un Dom, después de todo, pero tú tienes tu palabra de seguridad. Tú debes tener una palabra de seguridad, ¿soy clara? Usa protección. Encuentra a alguna persona para apoyarte. Comunícate._

_Recuerda: seguro, sano y consensuado._

_Espero que encuentres a esa persona especial y cariñosa, que comprenda tus necesidades y te sostenga cerca. Déjame saber cómo lo estás haciendo. Me preocupo, ya sabes._

_Mientras tanto, vamos a pasar el rato con los Maestros._

_Cherise_

**N/A: Antes que nada investigue en internet y me dí cuenta de que está historia fue adaptada anteriormente a Twilinght Razón por la cuál me puse en Contacto con la Autora de la Adaptación, quién me dijo no tener inconveniente alguno en que yo realize la misma adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon. Aclarado este punto las invito a disfrutar de esta historia.**

**CAPITULO 1**

—¿Qué ha pasado, nena? — Diamante sonaba como si estuviera apretando los dientes mientras bombeaba dentro de ella. —¿Quieres que te frote un poco más?

La frustración congeló el interior de Serena como avena fría. Ella no estaba en ninguna parte cerca de estar excitada, y cada vez que él le preguntaba qué hacer, su orgasmo retrocedía aún más. No tenía sentido continuar. —Oooh, —ella suspiró, sacudiendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo y apretando la vagina.

—Oh sí. —Gimió él en respuesta, y otra vez cuando se corrió un segundo después.

Bueno, ¿no había sido esto emocionante? No. Cuando Diamante dio la vuelta sobre el colchón con un gemido satisfecho, Serena consideró obligarlo a irse de la cama. Pero no era su culpa. Él lo había intentado. Siempre lo intentaba, preguntándole si esa técnica funcionaba o aquélla otra. ¿Cómo podría decirle que ella quería que él supiera exactamente qué hacer?

Sí que no podía decirle que simulaba una buena medida de sus orgasmos. Estaba resentida por no poder decírselo, lo que era aún más injusto. Ella no se calentaba de una manera inconfundible, después de todo. Para ella, un orgasmo se sentía más como un estornudo, ciertamente no el terremoto que sus amigas describían, y ni de cerca como los gritos de placer desde el apartamento de al lado. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Estar tan abrumada como para gritar de verdad? Diamante dijo lo que pensaba como si hubiera seguido su tren de pensamientos. —Tú sabes, Sere, nunca pareces demasiado entusiasmada cuando follamos. Y mi técnica es fantástica.

Así había sido informado por todas sus anteriores novias, sin duda. Era bueno saberlo. Gracias, Diamante. Ahora se sentía realmente fuera de lugar. ¡Qué diablos!, justo habían firmado conjuntamente un contrato de arrendamiento y se habían mudado juntos hacía sólo un par de semanas, y él ya estaba aburrido de ella. Ella tragó para pasar el nudo en su garganta. —Tal vez no somos una buena pareja. —Se levantó y miró por la ventana de su dormitorio, donde el edificio de apartamentos de al lado resplandecía por la puesta de sol.

—Oh, no te pongas así. — Diamante le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro. —Estamos muy bien juntos. ¿Dónde encontraría a una mujer que pudiera ser tan cortés durante las cenas de negocios?, ¿y qué otro tipo te permitiría arrastrarlo por una amplia muestra de arte en La Misión?

—Bueno, eso es verdad. —Ella había pensado que eran una pareja perfecta casi desde el principio. Imitando a su terriblemente práctica madre, Serena había creado una lista de las características de su hombre ideal, y cuando conoció a Diamante, se había sentido aturdida por lo bien que acertaba con sus requisitos. Él era agradable y encantador. Acicalado con un sentido del estilo. Disfrutaban de las mismas películas, libros y amigos. Ambos tenían empleos profesionales, ganaban la misma cantidad de dinero, y él era más metrosexual que machista. Realmente podía conversar acerca de temas de películas, y le gustaba la comida vez debería haber incluido el sexo en algún lugar de la lista, pero nunca lo había considerado muy importante. Dejando a un lado el sexo, ella y Diamante eran muy compatibles. Ella se volvió con un suspiro. —Supongo que tienes razón.

Tendido de espaldas, Diamante tenía un aspecto bien cuidado con su cabello rubio platinado recortado en un moderno salón de belleza, los músculos formados con dedicación en el gimnasio, y un persistente bronceado de un viaje de negocios a San Diego. Al día siguiente él se levantaría, comería algo bajo en grasas y asquerosamente saludable, y se dirigiría a su trabajo en la agencia de bolsa, satisfecho con la vida.

Su satisfacción coincidía con la de él. Realmente. Después de todo, el gerente general de su agencia de publicidad la estaba considerando para el puesto de director general de arte, acelerándole su llegada a la cima. El viento de agosto azotaba las cortinas hacia el interior, trayendo el olor del mar de la bahía de San Francisco y el aroma de una lluvia de primavera. Ella vivía en la mejor ciudad del mundo.

—Tengo una idea, pero es probable que a ti no te guste. — Diamante se volvió hacia ella y se apoyó sobre un codo. —Yo pertenezco a un grupo, y vamos a pasar el fin de semana largo por el Día de los Caídos en las montañas.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que estarías afuera de la ciudad. —Se mordió el labio. Tal vez ellos no eran tan compatibles como había pensado. Él nunca había mencionado pertenecer a otra cosa que no sea su gimnasio y a algunas asociaciones empresariales. —¿Qué grupo es ese?

—Es un club de swingers.

—Muy gracioso. —Sólo que él no mostraba ninguna sonrisa. No estaba bromeando. —¿En serio? ¿Swingers, del tipo de intercambio de parejas, swingers?

Se encogió de hombros, medio avergonzado y medio presumido. —Eso es todo. Nos reunimos un fin de semana cada dos meses... Uh, me parece que la última vez que nos reunimos, tú estabas en Chicago para un seminario. De todos modos, somos alrededor de veinte en el club y…

—¿Has estado jodiendo con otras veinte personas y sólo ahora me lo haces saber? Dios, Diamante, ¿cuántas enfermedades me podrías haber contagiado?

Él levantó la mano. —No te enloquezcas, nena. Todos usamos condones y nos hacemos los exámenes de forma rutinaria. No es así.

El puño que apretaba sus entrañas se relajó un poco. —Bueno, eso es bueno.

—Y no es como que tú y yo tengamos una relación exclusiva. ¿No?

—Cierto. —Sólo porque ella no salía y follaba con el vecindario no significaba que él no podía hacerlo. Ellos habían estado de acuerdo en mantenerse sin ataduras. Sin embargo, santo cielo. Seguro, su... libido... no coincidía con la de él, pero ¿quién hubiera pensado que él solucionaría esa pequeña discrepancia de tal manera? Y aquí ella había creído que él tenía fobia al compromiso debido a que su última relación había salido mal. Se había estado obligando a sí misma a no empujarlo. ¡Bien por ti, Serena! —¿Así que vas a marcharte para tener una orgía?

En la penumbra del pasillo de la sala lo vio poner los ojos en blanco. —No es una orgía. Hacemos intercambios, y en algunas ocasiones dos parejas se unen en un cuarteto, pero no más que eso. Por lo general. —Él expresó con una sonrisa.

—Ah, bueno entonces, eso está bien, —ella dijo secamente.

—Puede ser muy divertido. Ven conmigo esta vez, nena. —Le tomó la mano. —Reservaremos un grandioso lugar arriba de las montañas. Hay cabañas rústicas dispersas entre los pinos, y seremos las únicas personas allí. Subimos el viernes, pasamos el fin de semana, el Día de los Caídos y el martes, luego, el miércoles nos volvemos. Personas agradables, sexo increíble. Podrías incluso llevar tus pinturas.

—¿Cabañas rústicas? ―Ella lo miró fijamente con incredulidad. Vacaciones, no es que ella las hubiera tomado desde que terminó la universidad, debería pasar unos días en algún lugar cálido y soleado, con servicio de habitaciones. Pero ella se estaba saliendo de tema. Él estaba hablando sobre sexo. —¿Brincando dentro y fuera de la cama con otras personas? Diamante, no estoy en eso.

La sonrisa de su rostro murió. — Sere, necesitamos añadir algún condimento a esta relación. Es...

Inadecuada. Insatisfactoria. El eco del portazo detrás de su padre hace veintitantos años parecía reverberar en sus oídos. "Tú eres gorda y aburrida, y así es la chica. Me voy." Sus costillas parecían apretarse hacia adentro, comprimiendo sus pulmones hasta que no podía respirar. Ella negó con la cabeza hacia él.

—Bueno, —añadió Diamante, —esto así no funciona para mí.

Lo que quería decir era que ella no funcionaba para él. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta, no haber visto venir esto? —¿Qué pasa con mis gustos y mis planes? ¿Qué pasa con nuestro contrato de arrendamiento? —preguntó ella con los labios entumecidos.

—Oh, no vayas por aquí, —él dijo a la ligera. —Ven conmigo este fin de semana. Será bueno para ti. Tal vez te ayude a perder algunas de esas inhibiciones.

Se mordió para hacer retroceder su primera respuesta "de ninguna manera" porque, tan contundentemente como lo había expuesto, él tenía un punto. En la vida sexual de ellos faltaba algo... No, para ser honesta, a ella le faltaba algo. ¿Pero divertirse con un grupo? ¿Ir a la cama con extraños? Ella no podía hacer algo así. —Diamante...

—Sólo por un fin de semana, nena. Dale una oportunidad.

Una oportunidad. Ella trató de imaginarlo... Es probable que un desconocido entrara en su habitación. Y tal vez ella dudaría, así que él la agarraría, clavándola contra el colchón, obligándola a cooperar. Su clítoris comenzó a palpitar como si estuviera debajo de su vibrador. —Bueno, tal vez...

Él le frotó el hombro. —Realmente he estado esperando que te unas a nosotros.

Y si ella no iba, su relación terminaría. Eso estaba muy claro. No más aburrimiento. —Sexo estupendo ¿eh? ¿Por qué no?

Cuando el coche avanzó hacia adelante por el interminable camino de tierra lleno de baches, Serena se sentía como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo se hubieran convertido en astillas. Las luces del automóvil creaban un fino túnel entre los invasores árboles, y luego de repente, lanceaba a través de una superficie más abierta.

Hospedaje Serenidad. Finalmente.

—Por fin. — Diamante expresó los pensamientos de ella mientras metía al coche en una pequeña área de aparcamiento bien escondida detrás de arbustos y árboles.

Ella suspiró aliviada de que el viaje haya terminado. Luego la expectación erizó sus nervios. —¿Qué pasa ahora?

Diamante le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna. —Nada va a pasar esta noche. Sólo nos registraremos, desempacaremos, y nos acostaremos temprano.

—Buen plan. Estoy agotada. —El único movimiento que quería hacer esta noche era meterse en una cama. Antes de salir, tuvo que acabar con el trabajo sobre su escritorio, reunirse con su equipo contable, y luego con su redactor. No podía permitirse el lujo de atrasarse, no con el gerente observando su trabajo.

Ella se deslizó fuera del BMW convertible y tomó una bocanada de aire tan frío y vivificante que le quemó los pulmones. Mirando hacia arriba más allá de los altísimos pinos en los gruesos puntos blancos dentro de la noche negra, ella parpadeó sorprendida. ¡Caramba! Las estrellas se hacían más grandes fuera de la ciudad, ¿no? ¿El cielo se veía como este antes de que ella y su mamá se mudaran a San Francisco después de que sus padres se divorciaran? —¿Puedes creer estas estrellas?

—¿Qué, cariño? —Diamante le respondió, la cabeza escondida en el maletero.

—Nada.

Después de sacar las dos maletas, cerró el maletero y le entregó su bolso. Atravesaron el claro hacia un colosal edificio de dos pisos para registrarse. Serena acarreó con dificultad su baúl a través del ancho y circular porche, siguiendo a Diamante hacia una sala enorme.

Varios sofás de cuero, grandes sillones tapizados en color rojo oscuro, y una alfombra rústica de colores brillantes creaban una acogedora sala de estar. En la pared izquierda, un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de piedra englobada por grandes estanterías llenas de libros. Cuatro hombres jugaban a las cartas en el otro extremo. Una mujer cerca del fuego le dio la bienvenida a Diamante, y de repente la gente parecía emerger de la nada. Diamante estaba radiante, dándose la mano con los hombres e intercambiando abrazos con las mujeres.

—Sere, estos son Zafiro y Eudial.

Serena asintió y sonrió, tratando de ponerle nombre a las caras. Zafiro y Eudial: un hombre alto y calvo y una morena delgada, con un bronceado oscuro. Rubeus y Esmeralda : una pelirroja y un hombre fornido. Beryl y Neflyte: mujer rubia, hombre cerebrito con gafas.

Entonces ella comenzó a perder la pista, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el hecho de que los hombres eran de diferentes tamaños, pero todas las mujeres estaban bronceadas y delgadas. Ella seguramente no era apta para esto si ese era el criterio para su aceptación. Un sentimiento de ahogo tiró de su estómago, siendo la única persona que no tomaba clases de gimnasia tendría que aspirarse. ¿Estos ejercicios de calistenia sexual serían lo mismo?

—Encantada de conocerlos a todos, —dijo, notando los voluminosos suéteres, camisetas y jeans. Muy casuales. ¿Por qué no había mencionado Diamante el código de vestimenta? Ella todavía llevaba su traje. Por otra parte, no había tenido muchas opciones. Además de los dos pares de jeans Ralph Lauren, su guardarropa entero sólo contenía ropas de negocios, sudaderas y más sudaderas cubiertas de pintura.

—Vamos a registrarnos. Luego podemos transportar nuestras cosas a la cabaña, —dijo Diamante, tirando de ella hacia un escritorio a la derecha de la puerta principal.

Un gruñido bajo la detuvo en seco. Un perro. Su maleta cayó al suelo mientras ella saltaba hacia atrás. El corazón hizo un ruido sordo dentro de su pecho, ella luchó por mantenerse tranquila y no correr hacia la puerta. Cualquier perro permitido en el interior no podía ser violento. No podría.

—Vamos, Sere. Regístrate — Diamante le dirigió una mirada impaciente.

—Bien. —Obligó a sus pies a ir hacia adelante, un firme-provechoso paso tras otro. ¿Dónde estaba el perro? Cuando el hombre detrás del escritorio le dio la mano a Diamante, Serena registró el suelo. Allí. Parado al lado del hombre, parecía enorme, con un pelaje marrón oscuro y un hocico más oscuro. Se la quedó mirando, y ella oyó otro rugido.

—Thor, —dijo el hombre, en voz baja casi a la altura del perro. —Abajo.

El perro se aplastó contra el suelo. No dejó de mirarla, sin embargo.

— Sere, él es Darien Chiba. Es el dueño del lugar, —dijo Diamante.

—¡Hey, Diamante! —una de las mujeres gritó desde la puerta principal. —Ven a ayudarnos a decidir sobre los planes para mañana.

—Ya voy, —gritó en respuesta, a continuación, dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Serena. —Tú sigue adelante y regístrate. Yo voy a estar en el porche con Zafiro y Eudial . Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de romper la mirada con el perro.

— Serena, mírame a mí, no al perro. —La voz profunda y áspera la liberó, y se volvió hacia el dueño. Él parecía tan perverso como su perro, con acerados ojos azules en un rostro profundamente bronceado, una cara despiadada decorada con la barba del día y una blanca cicatriz debajo de su pómulo. Luego de entregarle una lapicera, golpeó el papel delante de él. —Nombre y dirección. Firma arriba de la remisión.

—¿Remisión?

Sus labios firmes se curvaron. —Así no puedes demandarnos si te caes abajo de la montaña y te rompes el cuello.

Correcto. Después de llenar el papeleo, cogió su maleta, sosteniéndola frente a ella en caso de que el perro se moviera. Cuando el propietario se levantó, ella retrocedió un paso. Levantó al menos un metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros, con rígidos músculos debajo de su camisa de franela roja oscura. Las mangas enrolladas mostraban gruesos antebrazos con venosas muñecas de grandes huesos. Más cicatrices agraciaban sus manos. Todo lo que había hecho en el pasado debería haber sido brutal.

—Te voy a mostrar tu cabaña. —Se acercó a ella, y cuando el perro lo siguió, ella parecía no poder moverse. Ese animal podría desgarrarla en pedazos, derramando su sangre, rasgando su...

—Abre la mano, dulzura. —Un destello de diversión se veía en sus ojos mientras tiraba de la maleta que tenía en su mano.

—Lo siento —susurró. Diamante ya estaba afuera de la puerta, la había dejado sola, la dejó aquí con ese perro. El perro la seguía mirando, gruñendo.

—Thor, se amable, —le espetó el hombre.

El perro se detuvo, sin embargo Serena podía ver que quería morderla.

—Él puede sentir que le tienes miedo, y está jugando al matón. —El hombre se acercó hasta que ella tuvo que mirarlo, su perro no era el único matón en el lugar, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya, de alguna manera supo que él no la dejaría salir herida.

Puso una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, conduciéndola hacia la puerta. Pequeña cosa bonita, pensó Darien, con los ojos azules más grandes que había visto en mucho tiempo. Unos que mostraban cada emoción cursando a través de ella, sobre todo el miedo, en este momento. ¿Qué había traído a un tímido ratón a este rebaño de yuppies retorcidos?

Oyó el clic de las uñas del perro sobre el piso y se volvió. —Thor. Quédate aquí.

Después de una larga pausa y de una mirada seguramente-no-hablas-en-serio, Thor regresó lentamente hacia el escritorio y se dejó caer junto con un suspiro de sufrimiento. El chucho de gran tamaño podría ser una reina del drama real. Darien sonrió y siguió al ratón llamado Serena fuera de la puerta.

¿No era interesante ver cómo su timidez desapareció en el minuto en que se dio cuenta que Thor se había quedado atrás? Su postura se enderezó, su cabeza se elevó. Ahora realmente lucía como la mujer profesional que la trenza francesa de su cabello y el traje azul oscuro proclamaba. Obviamente una mujer exitosa, tan sólo que ese tipo de costoso diseño lograba ocultar todos los mejores atributos de una mujer. Una lástima, la verdad. Tenía un exuberante cuerpo que gritaba por destacarse, no esconderse. Y alta costura o no, ella no podía ocultar las pecas que bailaban a través de su nariz y mejillas.

Mientras esperaban a que Diamante se libere de los dos miembros del club a los que se había unido, Darien se apoyó contra un poste del pórtico. Maldita sea, estaba cansado, hasta los huesos. Las dos pesadillas de la noche anterior no lo habían dejado dormir mucho, especialmente la última. Se frotó el rostro con las manos. Las balas, los cohetes... no eran tan malos. Pero los sueños de las explosiones de los IED y de sus compañeros de equipo volando en pedazos... Una mierda, odiaba eso.

Cuando Diamante se unió a ellos, Darien dirigió a la pareja hacia la hilera de cabañas a la izquierda de la portería. Las de la derecha se habían llenado antes. La serenidad no era excesiva, aunque cuando todas las cabañas se alquilaran, el lugar los mantendría a él y a su hermano a las corridas.

Cuando finalmente entraron en la cabaña, Darien encendió el interruptor de la luz y vio a la joven apreciar las habitaciones. La cama tamaño extra grande contaba con una colcha azul y dorada con diseños de estrellas texanas si recordaba correctamente. Dos mesas de noche y una cómoda. Una estufa de madera pequeña en la esquina. Dos sillones con lámparas. Una pequeña mesa redonda debajo de la ventana trasera. Una alfombra rústica azul y verde tejida a crochet por la tía Luna. Un pequeño baño en la parte posterior. Muy campestre. Él observó a la chica de la ciudad.

Ella parecía un poco sorprendida, entonces se acercó a la cama y pasó una mano por la colcha. —Es increíble cómo los colores no deberían mezclarse, pero lo hacen. Quien haya hecho esto tiene todo un ojo.

—Le diré a mi tía Moon lo que has dicho.

Diamante entró caminando despacio y dejó caer su maleta junto a la puerta antes de unirse a Serena. Le envolvió un brazo por los hombros y la besó en el cuello. —Bienvenida al nido, nena.

Ella se puso ligeramente rígida y miró a Darien, como si se sintiera incómoda con la demostración de afecto en público. Él sofocó una sonrisa. Ella definitivamente se estaba relacionando con la gente equivocada.

Ella salió del agarre de Darien. —Estoy muy cansada.

Diamante dudó, su mirada fue de Serena hacia la puerta, como si estuviese siendo atraído por un imán. —Si estás segura...

—Estoy segura.

—Está bien. —Dio un paso hacia la puerta y se detuvo. —Oh, la estufa de leña...

—Se la mostraré, —dijo Darien. Dejó la maleta de ella al lado de la otra.

—Gracias, Darien. Volveré enseguida, nena. — Diamante salió de la cabaña como si temiera que alguien lo detuviera.

Alguien quería empezar con los intercambios esta noche, ¿no? Con una sonrisa cínica, Darien indicó con la mano la abandonada estufa de hierro y se arrodilló para poner leña y troncos de la papelera de al lado. Ella se quedó tan cerca que su cadera le rozó el hombro. Una suave, redondeada cadera. Mientras ella encendía el fuego y ajustaba la abertura, su fragancia se envolvía alrededor de él. Su suave jabón olía bastante agradable, pero la subyacente esencia puramente femenina le daba ganas de desnudarla y ver si ella sabía más dulce. Se aclaró la garganta y se alejó. —¿Está todo bien?

Ella frunció el ceño delante de la estufa, estudiándola como si fuera un rompecabezas esotérico sobre el cual él haría un interrogatorio más tarde, y luego asintió. —Creo que lo conseguiré. Gracias. Para su alivio y lamento, ella se acercó a la pequeña estantería de libros junto a la cama. Mientras él se ponía de pie, ella sacó un libro, con un grito feliz. —¡Mujercitas! No he leído esto desde la escuela primaria.

Cuando sus ojos se iluminaron por eso, ella perdió la aspereza de la ciudad y sólo se veía atractiva. Muy atractiva. Los labios rosados pasaron de besables a rozar con lo carnal.

—¿Hasta qué hora puedo dormir? ¿Hay horarios determinados para las comidas o algo así? —preguntó, sosteniendo el libro como un apreciado tesoro.

—Tu grupo por lo general rota de cocinero y PK , a pesar que el café y los aperitivos siempre están disponibles en la cocina.

—Voy a ser una de las primeras en tomar un café. —Ella arrugó la nariz de una manera que sus pequeñas pecas se fusionaron. —Soy adicta a la cafeína.

—Te veré entonces. — Darien llegó a la puerta, deteniéndose, las mujeres bonitas eran un infierno en los procesos de pensamiento de un hombre, y sacó las llaves del bolsillo. —Aquí está tu llave. Le daré a Diamante la suya en el albergue.

Cruzó la habitación. Cuando ella tomó la llave grande y antigua, su hoyuelo brilló. —Buenísimo. Tú tienes un lugar muy interesante, Sr. Chiba.

—Es Darien. Él le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, encontrando su piel tan suave como parecía. Maldita sea. —Bienvenida a Serenidad.

**Continuara…**

Hola Chicas siento haberme tardado con esta Adaptación, aparte de las razónes que les explique al principio me ocupe con otras cosas y demas adaptaciones pero, aqui esta finalmente…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

Temprano al día siguiente, Serena Siguió a Diamante por el sendero pequeño hacia el albergue. Sus pasos crepitaban en el suelo cubierto de escarcha, y su respiración se volvía blanca por el aire helado. Ella se estremeció, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿No era casi verano? Cuando llegaron al claro, ella se detuvo y miró. Bajo un cielo azul profundo, las montañas se amontonaban más y más hasta alcanzar el más alto y nevado pico. La niebla cubría las montañas, y unas pocas manchas blancas iban sin rumbo perezosamente hacia el cielo, como si se despertaran por el sol. Aparte del murmullo de voces en la casa de campo y el gorgoteo de un arroyo cercano, el silencio gobernaba. No había ruido de coches o chirrido de frenos, sin aviones, sin gritos, sin música. Todo parecía casi demasiado puro, los colores demasiado fuertes, los sonidos también simples.

—Vamos, nena. — Diamante estaba en el porche, la mano en la puerta. —Entremos.

—Claro. Lo siento. —Ella corrió hasta reunirse con él. Cruzaron la vacía sala principal hacia donde los miembros del club ya llenaban la larga mesa del comedor.

—Espera un minuto, —le dijo Diamante a ella, poniendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura para detenerla justo dentro del marco de la puerta de troncos rústicos. —Hey, todo el mundo, —dijo Diamante en voz alta y esperó a que el ruido disminuya. —La mayoría de ustedes conocieron a Serena anoche. Ella es nueva en el intercambio de parejas, así que deben darle tiempo y guiarla a medida que avancemos.

Bajo el bombardeo de ojos, Serena asintió con la cabeza educadamente y cruzó la habitación con Diamante. Mientras se sentaban cerca de la mitad de una larga mesa, ella trataba de ignorar las miradas evaluativas de los hombres. Pero cómo diablos podía ignorar el hecho de que esos extraños estaban evaluándola para el sexo, y de una forma totalmente diferente que en un club. Teniendo en cuenta el propósito de este fin de semana, estos hombres sabían que ellos habían tenido suerte, ¿verdad?

Bueno, Serena, se dijo. Sigue con el programa. Ella tenía una relación que salvar y unas inhibiciones que perder. Su estómago se apretó, y se obligó a detener sus pensamientos. Por ahora, ¿qué tal hacer amigos y divertirse? Hacer amigos, Divertirse. Pan comido.

Cuando los miembros regresaron a sus diversas conversaciones, ella se sirvió el café. Nadie debería ser forzado a ser sociable antes del café. Eso sólo era cruel. Bebiendo un sorbo, miró a la multitud. Algunos tipos lindos aquí. Uno con pelo negro, intensos ojos marrones y bigote recortado. Otro sonaba como un profesor universitario. Podría ser divertido hablar con él. La mayoría eran parejas, aunque dos mujeres y un hombre estaban, obviamente, juntos. Interesante.

Tomando los platos que le pasaba una mujer de pelo negro de unos treinta años, Serena se sirvió los huevos revueltos y salchichas y le dio un mordisco.

Diamante amablemente pidió el cuenco de fruta que estaban pasando. Echó un vistazo al plato de Serena y se acercó más. —¿No sería mejor tomar algo más ligero, cariño? Recuerda que dijiste que querías cuidar tu peso.

Meses atrás, después de haber sido sermoneada por mamá sobre el destino fatal que le espera a una mujer gorda en una relación, Serena había hecho el comentario. Él nunca lo había olvidado. Cuando los huevos se volvieron insípidos en su boca, los cambió por el café libre de calorías. Por supuesto, podía decirle que se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo, pero ¿a quién engañaría? La comodidad sólo duraba hasta que alguien, como Diamante, dejara claro que notaba su gordura.

Por supuesto, él nunca decía la palabra con G. Él sólo quería mejorar su salud: comida liviana, hacer más ejercicio, y lograr ser tan delgada como todas las mujeres en esta mesa. Pero ella ya se ejercitaba religiosamente, y no comía mucho. Debía enfrentarlo: su herencia era redonda, su cuerpo era redondo, y salvo que se hiciera una cirugía y se muriera de hambre constantemente como su madre, ella iba a seguir siendo redonda.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si ella le dijera que su pene era demasiado pequeño?

Empujó el plato, su apetito extinguido. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la cocina, estudiándola como si fuera un espécimen en un plato Petri1. Probablemente, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo con estos miembros anónimos de la buena forma física. Una alegre rubia saltó de su silla y dio unas palmadas. —Muy bien, todo el mundo. Soy Mina, y hoy estaremos subiendo hasta el lago Rainbow. Esmeralda y Kevin harán sándwiches para nosotros. Es una larga caminata, así que usen un buen calzado, recuerden llevar sus mochilas, y no se olviden de la protección solar. Una caminata sonaba divertido. Los parques de San Francisco no se parecían en nada a este desierto.

Mina continuó, —Kaolinette y Soichi se encargarán de la cena de esta noche, con sus hombres en el servicio de limpieza. Y luego tendremos que conocernos y relacionarnos. Vamos a jugar a algunos juegos para llegar a conocernos, y luego ver cómo sigue la noche. —La rubia se lamió los labios y dio a todos una mirada larga, lenta, ganando gritos y aullidos de la multitud.

¿Por qué diablos Andrew no había regresado de San Francisco? Darien se preguntó, rechinando los dientes ante el constante parloteo como urracas de la gente en el camino. Dos kilómetros más hasta el lago Rainbow. Era una lástima que no pudiera hacerlos correr, pero tal vez si aceleraba un poco, ellos no tendrían aliento para hablar.

Por lo general, Andrew manejaba la mierda social, mientras que Darien hacía las reparaciones y el mantenimiento. La gente en grupos individuales podía ser agradable, ¿pero las multitudes? Prefería recibir un disparo en la cabeza. Él pasó un dedo por la cicatriz de su cara y resopló. Una vez más.

Dando un paso adelante sobre una acumulación de granito, miró la línea de gente caminando pesadamente hacia arriba de la pendiente en zigzag. Sin rezagados. El grupo parecía tener muy buena forma. Incluso la fantástica Serena en sus vaqueros de diseño y amorfo top estaba a la altura.

De hecho, ella hacía más que seguir el ritmo. Mientras caminaba junto a su novio, sus ojos azules brillaban de placer, atenta a todo lo que ofrecía el bosque. Darien había visto cuando divisó a un venado congelado en el lugar, a un halcón zambulléndose de cabeza y a un pequeño ratón de ciervos. Cada vez su rostro se había iluminado de asombro. Su abierto disfrute se añadía al suyo, y él se encontró comprobando él lugar con más frecuencia de lo normal sólo para captar sus reacciones.

El sol estaba alto sobre la cabeza y atípicamente caliente para la estación en el momento en que el sendero descendía, dejando a los pinos detrás. Dirigió al grupo a través de hierbas, y flores silvestres, una pradera cubierta hasta el pequeño lago de montaña, claro, azul y condenadamente frío. Los bloques de granito asomaban a través de las flores silvestres, que brillaban en el sol. Con gritos de alegría, la gente dejó caer sus mochilas y se desvistió.

Darien disfrutó del espectáculo de culos y pechos desnudos cuando los swingers se hundieron en el agua como una manada de ratas campestres, gritando por el frío. Mientras se apoyaba en una roca, se dio cuenta de que una persona aún estaba completamente vestida, con los ojos muy grandes y la boca abierta. La muchacha de ciudad. Teniendo en cuenta que ella y Diamante dormían juntos, Serena no podía ser virgen, a pesar de su reacción, ella era bastante inocente cuando se trataba de mezclarse.

—Vamos, nena, —gritó su novio, ya corcoveando desnudo en el lago. —El agua está grandiosa. —Sin esperar su respuesta, se metió más profundo, en dirección a una rubia que parecía que había sustituido sus pechos hinchables por los pompones de porristas.

Serena miró del agua hacia el camino, de nuevo al agua, donde Diamante forcejeaba con Mina, y hacia atrás al camino de nuevo.

Darien pudo ver el momento exacto en que decidió irse. Él se acercó para bloquear su camino.

—Disculpa, —dijo ella amablemente.

—No.

El color rojo apareció en sus mejillas, y tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando lo miró. Cabello rojo-oro. Pecas. Grandes huesos. Lucía como si tuviera ascendencia irlandesa y su temperamento iba con eso. Dando un paso hacia un lado la bloqueó de nuevo, Darien metió sus pulgares en los bolsillos frontales y esperó la explosión.

—Escucha, Sr. Chiba…

—Es Darien —la interrumpió y trató de no sonreír mientras su boca se comprimía.

—Lo que sea. Voy a regresar a mi cabaña. Por favor mueve tu... Por favor, muévete.

—Lo siento, dulzura, pero nadie vuelve solo. Es una regla de seguridad y me la tomo en serio. —Echó un vistazo a los swingers. —No puedo dejarlos, y no puedes caminar sola, por lo que estamos atrapados aquí.

Cerró los ojos, y él vio el férreo control que ejercía sobre sus emociones.

El Dom en él se preguntaba cuán rápidamente podría romper ese control para liberar a la mujer debajo. Amarrarla, tomarle un poco el pelo, y observarla luchando para no ceder a su necesidad y... Infierno, hablando sobre pensamientos inapropiados.

Tomó un suspiro para refrescarse. Era inútil. Esto era achicharrantemente caliente, y no sólo por sus visiones de sexo húmedo. Nada como el calentamiento global en las montañas. Frunció el ceño cuando observó su rostro húmedo y el sudor empapando las mangas largas de su gruesa camisa. No era bueno. La mujer necesitaba bajar la temperatura.

En el otro extremo de la pradera, el bosque tendría sombra. Podía enviarla allí a sentarse y refrescarse, pero estaría fuera de su vista, y dado la obstinada mueca de esa bonita boca, de color rosado, ella se dirigiría derecho a bajar por el camino a pesar de sus órdenes. Hombros rectos, barbilla arriba, pies firmes. Definitivamente una rebelde, el tipo que sacaba su naturaleza dominante a la superficie. A él le encantaría darle una orden y que ella desobedezca, para poder disfrutar el infierno azotando ese suave culo. Pero ella no era suya para disciplinar, era una lástima, que una mujer como esta se perdiera con ese muchacho bonito.

Y él había conseguido que siga a su lado.

Con un suspiro, volvió al problema en cuestión. Tenía que quedarse aquí donde pudiera mantener un ojo sobre ella, y ella necesitaba refrescarse.

—Incluso si no te desvistes por completo, al menos quítate algunas prendas y métete en el agua, —dijo. —Te estás muriendo de calor.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien, —dijo ella con frialdad.

—No, no lo estás. —Cuando él se acercó, sintió el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo. Siendo de San Francisco, ella no estaba acostumbrada a la sequedad o al calor. —O te quitas algo de ropa, pequeña rebelde, o te voy a tirar con la ropa puesta.

Su boca se abrió.

Él no lo haría, ¿no? Serena se quedó mirando los implacables y fríos ojos, viendo la absoluta confianza en sí mismo del hombre. Definitivamente no era un farol.

Bueno, él podría ser tan fuerte como quisiera. Estaría maldita si ella se quitaría la ropa y mostrara sus macizas y rugosas piernas. Ella negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo. Si lo necesitaba, correría.

Más rápido de lo que pudiera parpadear, él la agarró del brazo.

Ella tiró, pero no logró nada. —Oye, no puedes…

Con una mano, él desabrochó su gruesa camisa, en absoluto obstaculizado por sus esfuerzos para apartar su mano. Después de un minuto, su camisa se abrió, mostrando su sujetador y su estómago regordete. —¡Maldito seas!

Echó un vistazo al lago, con la esperanza de que Diamante la rescate, y se congeló. Él estaba besando a la oh-qué-descarada Mina, y no era sólo un pico en los labios, sino un abrazo completo con lenguas profundas-hasta-la-garganta. Serena se quedó mirando cuando la sorpresa la embargó, seguida por una ola de humillación. Él... Cuando su respiración se entrecortó, apartó la mirada, parpadeando contra las lágrimas. ¿Por qué había venido aquí?

—Oh, dulzura, no hagas eso ahora. —Darien la atrajo contra su pecho, haciendo caso omiso de su débil protesta. Sus brazos la sostuvieron contra los músculos de su pecho duro como el granito, y se volvió para que ella no pudiera ver el lago. En silencio, él suavizó una mano hacia debajo de su espalda mientras ella trataba de recuperarse.

Diamante y Mina tendrían sexo. Pronto. De alguna manera ella no había comprendido bien el concepto del intercambio de parejas y el nivel de su reacción visceral. Pero podía hacerlo ahora que se daba cuenta... lo que iba a pasar. Después de tomar un suspiro tembloroso, afirmó sus labios. Bien.

Y si Darien insistía en que se quitara el sujetador y las bragas, eso estaba muy bien también. Y qué si estas personas veían sus muslos gigantes y feas cicatrices. Ella no volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos. Nunca.

Por un segundo, se permitió disfrutar de la sorprendente comodidad de los brazos de Darien. Luego se apartó. Él le permitió dar un paso atrás y entonces la agarró de sus antebrazos, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras estudiaba su rostro.

Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Dios, qué vergüenza. Ella se había derretido delante de un desconocido, mostrándole exactamente cuán insegura era. Pero él había estado bien, y ella se lo debía. —Gracias por... eh... el hombro.

Con un dedo él giró su rostro hacia él. —Me gusta sostenerte, Serena. Ven a mí en cualquier momento que necesites un hombro. —Un pliegue apareció en su mejilla. Pasó el dedo por la piel sobre la parte superior de su sostén de encaje, su dedo ligeramente rugoso, enviando inesperados hormigueos a través de ella. —¿Crees que puedo disuadirte de esto también?

El pensamiento de quedarse sin sostén la llevó a imaginar sus grandes manos tocando sus pechos, cómo toda esa fuerza podía mantenerla en su lugar, y... Dios, cálmate, Serena. Ella sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás a toda prisa.

Él la miró, y su mirada la calentó más que el sol del mediodía. —Al menos, quédate sólo con el sujetador y las bragas. —Una de las esquinas de su boca apuntó para arriba. —Si no, lo voy a hacer por ti. Y disfrutaré de cada minuto.

Su interior se volvió lava fundida. ¿Cómo podía estar consternada por su amenaza y excitada al mismo tiempo? —Muy bien. Pero me quitaré la ropa yo misma, —dijo, su boca seca. Ella se encogió para quitarse la camisa.

—Yo casi no pierdo, —murmuró él, y tiró de un mechón de su cabello antes de tomar distancia. Más cerca del agua, él retomó su trabajo de guardavidas, volviéndose de espaldas a ella. Gracias a Dios.

Sus dedos estaban torpes, se las arregló para conseguir quitarse las botas y los jeans. Después de una respiración fortificante, se quedó vestida sólo con su mejor conjunto de ropa interior de color rosa, y se apresuró hacia el agua. Ella pasó a su lado, terriblemente consciente de cómo la luz del sol revelaba cada defecto de su cuerpo y zarandeaba las cicatrices.

Ignorando la conmoción por la frialdad, se sumergió hasta que el agua la ocultaba, llegándole hasta los hombros.

—¡Hey, Serena únete a nosotros! —La multitud la alentó con gritos de bienvenida. Con sólo la cabeza y los brazos al descubierto, se relajó lo suficiente como para unirse al juego, salpicándose y mojándose con el resto. Luego de las primeras veces, ignoró las manos errantes de los hombres. Por desgracia, el toque no la excitaba en lo más mínimo. Tal vez porque los hombres ni siquiera la conocían. Para ellos, no era más que otra hembra disponible, otro conjunto de senos y culo.

Darien, al menos, la había mirado realmente. Y la mirada que le había regalado la había excitado más que ser tocada por los otros. Incapaz de resistirse, miró por encima del hombro. Todavía estaba apoyado contra la roca, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho amplio. Su mirada era fría. Impersonal.

Bien. Eso era bueno. Ninguna atracción allí. Bien. Ella dio la vuelta y esquivó la mano de Armand.

El agua helada imposibilitaba nadar por mucho tiempo. Mientras los demás rebuscaban sus mochilas para el almuerzo,Serena tiró con fuerza de su ropa y luego agarró su propia comida. Todo el mundo se dispersó, ubicándose aquí y allá sobre las rocas calientes para comer. Diamante se unió a Serena, lanzando un brazo alrededor de ella como si nada hubiera sucedido. Mientras alegremente representaban el papel de la mujer superada, se acordó de por qué ella se había citado con él la primera vez. Inteligente, amable, encantador y condenadamente lindo, sobre todo ahora con el sol brillando en su pelo rubio platinado y avivando sus ojos azules. Su hombre perfecto. Seguramente podrían resolver las cosas. Sí, podrían…

—Hey, ustedes dos. Yo traje el postre. —Haciendo equilibrio con un plato, Mina se apiñó en el bloque de roca al otro lado de Diamante. —Toma, prueba esto. —Ella alimentó a Diamante con un bocado de pastel de chocolate, riéndose cuando él le mordió los dedos.

La mano de Serena se cerró en un puño. Un buen puñetazo, y la rubia de grandes pechos caería de culo sobre la tetera. Pero Mina sólo hacía lo que había venido a hacer aquí. Serena volvió la cabeza, fingiendo concentrarse en la conversación de Zafiro y Kaolinette , tratando de ignorar la risa ronca de Diamante. Su pecho se apretó, haciendo imposible la deglución, por lo que enrolló los restos de su sándwich.

Ponerlo en su mochila le dio una excusa para alejarse de Mina y Diamante. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo. Allí, ella tendría una excusa para permanecer aparte.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la magia del dibujo se imponga a sí misma, y se perdió en las sutilezas de las líneas, curvas y sombras. Hizo un dibujo con pequeñas líneas de los dedos de los pies descalzos de Yaten excavando en la tierra, sus botas y las medias cercanas. Otro rápido de Taiki reclinado sobre una losa de granito, recordándole los modelos que posaban desnudos durante las clases de arte.

Después de un rato, miró hacia atrás a Diamante y vio la mano de Mina avanzando entre sus piernas. Bien, entonces. Así es como iba a ser.

Apartó la mirada y vio a Darien. Un poco apartado del grupo, estaba apoyado en una roca, comiendo su almuerzo. Se había quitado la camisa y buen Señor, así que trabajar en torno a una casa de campo lograba algunos músculos contundentes.

El vello negro en el pecho era un tono más oscuro que su piel, un triángulo invertido iba de pezón a pezón y hacia abajo. No podía ver ninguna línea de bronceado en sus brazos. O bien trabajaba con la camisa o desnudo. ¿Y no era eso todo un pensamiento? Ella deslizó su mirada pasando sus seis paquetes de abdominales hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros. Ningún destello de piel más pálida se evidenciaba, así que él... Uy. Impresionantes ojos azules en un curtido rostro atraparon su mirada, manteniéndola inmóvil. El suelo debajo suyo cayó algunos centímetros, metros, deslizándose inexorablemente por debajo de ella mientras él la estudiaba. Cuando sus ojos la liberaron, ella casi se cayó hacia atrás.

**Continuara**… ahora Que hará Darien? Y Sere dejará a Diamante?

Nos vemso en el siguiente capi.. lo subiré pronto..

1Plato Petri: plato plano utilizado para los experimentos de laboratorio.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**N/A: Antes que nada investigue en internet y me dí cuenta de que está historia fue adaptada anteriormente a Twilinght Razón por la cuál me puse en Contacto con la Autora de la Adaptación, quién me dijo no tener inconveniente alguno en que yo realize la misma adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon. Aclarado este punto las invito a disfrutar de esta historia.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Después de la cena, los miembros del club tomaron posesión de la gran sala del albergue, empujando las sillas y sofás en el centro de la habitación. Cuando Diamante se sentó en un sofá y tiró de Serena a su lado, ella frunció el ceño. A pesar de que había estado bastante atento en la caminata por la montaña y luego, todavía el resentimiento ardía dentro de su pecho. Termina con eso, mujer. No ha hecho nada malo, después de todo. Swinger, ¿recuerdas? Habían venido a follar con otras personas, y necesitaba adaptarse al programa. Ella le dio una larga mirada de reojo. Tal vez ella acabara follando ante la vista de todos. Plasmando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, le preguntó: ―¿Y qué pasa ahora?

Él le acarició la mano. ―Esto es un "conocer y saludar", donde jugamos juegos para romper el hielo.

Ella se acomodó en el sofá y bebió un sorbo de vino. Bien. Dios sabía que ella había hecho lo suficiente de este tipo de cosas durante los ejercicios de formación de equipo. Probablemente comenzarían con un párate-y-di...

―Serena, ―dijo Rubeus, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Su camiseta curvada por encima de su vientre redondo, mientras la señalaba a ella. ―Levántate y cuéntanos algo sobre ti.

Cuando todos se volvieron para mirarla, ella se puso de pie. Como si se estuviera presentando ante un cliente. ―Mi nombre es Serena y soy artista en una empresa de publicidad. Esta es la primera vez que he estado fuera de la ciudad, y la primera vez que he hecho cosas... de tipo swinger... así que me siento un poco perdida.

Las expresiones de simpatía y acogida la confortaron. Eran gente agradable. Realmente. De manera que tal vez estaba demasiado tensa, como dijo Diamante, y debería darles una oportunidad. Había venido aquí para precisamente eso, ¿verdad? Para explorar su sexualidad y ponerte en contacto con su vampiresa interior. Para mantener su perfecta relación intacta.

Después de las formalidades, las parejas se dividieron, formándose diferentes grupos para jugar. Diamante optó por el grupo jugando Twister , y Serena observó por unos minutos. El que se caía tenía que quitarse la ropa, y una morena menuda deliberadamente perdió el equilibrio por lo menos dos veces.

―Serena, únete a nosotros. ―Haruka la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para levantarla del sofá. En el otro lado de la habitación, Esmeralda estaba sentado junto a Zafiro, el profesor de la universidad, y Nicólas con Beryl. Serena se sentó al lado de Haruka. Haciendo señas hacia la mesita del café indicó los dados, un tablero, y un montón de tarjetas, Esmeralda dijo: ―Bien, brigada. Tiramos los dados y movemos el marcador. Avanzamos sobre el tablero. Si ganamos una tarjeta, se la damos a alguien, y esa persona tiene que hacer lo que dice. Si sacamos dobles, tenemos que quitarnos una prenda de vestir. ―Ella adoptó una expresión severa. ―Las joyas no cuentan como ropa.

―Wahoo, ―dijo Haruka, frotándose las manos. ―Vamos a empezar.

Serena tomó aliento. Ella podía hacer esto.

A medida que el partido avanzaba, Esmeralda tuvo que quitarse la camisa y el sujetador. Nicólas perdió los zapatos. Zafiro, sus calcetines.

Serena aterrizó en un cuadrado y leyó el comando. ―Oh Dios. Zafiro se echó a reír y llenó su copa de vino. Ella la bebió y se sacó la camisa. Por segunda vez hoy.

En su turno, Haruka sacó una tarjeta y luego se la entregó a ella. ―Léela en voz alta.

―Ponte de pie y dale a la persona un beso francés. Todas las partes del cuerpo deben tocarse. ―¡Dios mío!

Él se puso de pie y agitó los dedos en un gesto de ven-aquí.

Yo puedo hacer esto, se repitió una y otra vez, al menos en este lugar. Serena puso las manos sobre sus hombros. No era muy musculoso. Colonia agradable. Sus manos se extendieron por encima de su espalda desnuda cuando él la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que sus senos se aplastaron contra su pecho. Ella lo besó. Su boca estaba húmeda, el bigote le hacía cosquillas, y la técnica de su lengua carecía de finura. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él con más fuerza, tratando de sentir algo erótico. Seguramente no debería estar criticando en el medio de un beso caliente.

Pero justamente no era así de caliente. En el pasado, ella se había destacado en ocasiones como la única sobria en una multitud ebria, esta vez, ella era la única frígida en una multitud cachonda.

Bebió más vino.

Los rostros comenzaban a enrojecerse. Las voces eran más fuertes y más tontas. Una pareja se trasladó a un sofá más alejado para besuquearse. Lita y Neflyte dejaron de jugar Twister y se desnudaron enfrente del fuego. En un minuto, Neflyte estaba acostado, Lita lo montó a ahorcajadas y él guió su pene dentro de ella.

Buen Dios. Serena desvió los ojos. Los compañeros de la habitación habían cambiado. Y no veía a Diamante en ninguna parte.

Su turno con los dados. Ella sacó un doble. Esmeralda se rió, y los tres hombres se inclinaron hacia adelante, expectantes, esperando a que ella elija lo que se sacaría.

―Quítate el sostén, dulzura. ―Haruka puso su mano sobre su pecho como si ella no entendiera.

¿Era pasión lo que sentía? Difícilmente. La vampiresa interior de Serena la había abandonado. Dejó su vino, recogió su camisa, y se levantó. ―Lo siento, amigos, pero supongo que simplemente no soy una swinger. Me voy a la cama. ―Cuando Haruka se levantó con impaciencia, ella lo desalentó con una mirada fría. ―Sola.

Otros se dirigían de a dos o tres, haciendo su camino hacia las cabañas. Cuando Serena salió por la puerta del albergue, miró hacia atrás. Tres más se habían sumado a los dos frente al fuego. Whoa, un montón de partes de cuerpos desnudos allí. Dios, ella no debería haber venido aquí. Pero, cómo iba a saberlo a menos que le diera una oportunidad, ¿no? Obviamente a algunas personas, incluyendo a Diamante, les gustaba mucho estas... cosas.

Las salpicaduras de lluvia caían sobre sus hombros desnudos cuando bajó del porche. El viento azotaba en su cabello, tiró de su camisa, corriendo por el camino hacia la cabaña. Con un suspiro de alivio, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

―¡Hey! ―la voz de Diamante. Él se reclinó sobre la cama, desnudo. Mina estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas, la boca prendida a su polla.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. Un doloroso lamento se disparó dentro de su cabeza, zumbó en sus oídos, aunque no escapó por su garganta. Mina no lo liberaba, sólo echó una ojeada e hizo una mueca. Su cabeza se balanceaba lentamente arriba y abajo.

―Ven aquí, nena, ―dijo Diamante, haciendo una seña con la mano libre. La otra masajeaba el pecho de Mina. ―Puedes unirte a nosotros. Me gusta embarcarme con dos mujeres.

Serena dio un paso atrás y encontró su voz desde cualquier lugar donde se había ido.

―No creo que me guste. Lo siento, Diamante. Y perdón por la interrupción. ―Retrocedió, diciéndose a sí misma que no debería ser mezquina dando un portazo.

Estampó la puerta con tanta fuerza que las piñas de los árboles más cercanos crepitaron en el suelo.

Mezquino eres, mezquino encuentras. Ese era su novio perfecto en su cabaña. Con Mina y sus gruesos labios alrededor de su polla. Los escalones del porche estaban borrosos, y Serena tropezó, aterrizando sobre sus manos y rodillas. Los granitos de arena quemaron en sus manos y sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas. Parpadeó furiosamente. Estaría maldita si lloraba.

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Había bebido demasiado alcohol tratando de encajar. No había funcionado, ¿verdad? De pie bajo la lluvia, se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y el agua de la cara. ―Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. ―¿Dónde podría encontrar una cama esta noche? Se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en un carrusel, se dirigió de regreso al albergue. Una vez allí, se asomó adentro. En frente de la chimenea, la gente se agitaba junta como un animal enorme formado por demasiados brazos y piernas. Se retiró rápidamente.

Seguramente no iba a poder dormir allí. ¿Tal vez en la cocina? No. El imbécil que construyó las enormes puertas para el comedor y la cocina había olvidado de alguna manera incluir puertas reales. Con su suerte, algún hombre idiota en busca de vino podría tropezar con ella en ese lugar. De ninguna manera.

Mirando por los senderos, vio a gente entrando y saliendo de las cabañas en una versión lasciva de sillas musicales . ¿Cabañas musicales? Pero ella era la perdedora, la que se quedó sin una silla. O cama. Bien. ¿Quién necesitaba una cama de todos modos? Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a la mecedora del porche. Tirando su camisa mojada más apretada, se acurrucó en los cojines húmedos. En las sombras, nadie la vería, y ella podría tener frío, pero al menos sería libre de errantes manos y labios húmedos. Se estremeció, cortando ese tren de pensamiento. ¿Ella realmente había querido una relación con Diamante tan desesperadamente? El esposo psiquiatra de su madre probablemente diría que es una lección de vida.

Y cómo. Logan abrió la puerta para entrar y se detuvo cuando Thor aulló a sus espaldas. ¿Había un ratón o una rata escondida debajo del porche? ―¿Qué pasa, chico?

Cuando el perro hociqueó el columpio del porche, Darien se acercó. ―Bueno, maldición. ―Serena yacía sobre los cojines, hecha un ovillo y con escalofríos. Antes de hacer su ronda, la había visto bebiendo una buena cantidad de vino. ¿Estaba borracha? Le tocó el cuello e hizo una mueca. Demasiado fría. La preocupación le hizo inclinar la boca hacia abajo. ―Tú, mujer, eres un dolor en el culo, ―murmuró y la cogió en brazos.

A medida que la llevaba hacia la puerta que conducía arriba de las escaleras, tuvo una vista de por qué no había venido al interior. Gente ocupada, esos swingers. Notó con satisfacción la posición de las piernas abiertas de la morena. Y el coño desnudo de la rubia no estaba mal tampoco. Después de golpear el código en el teclado, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta sin dejar caer a la muchacha de la ciudad. Se merecía un premio, pero la mujer semi-inconsciente no iba a entregárselo. No esta noche.

Encendió una luz, se abrió paso por su salón, por la pequeña cocina, y entró en el dormitorio. Mientras la ubicaba en la cama, sonrió. Parecía que lograría tenerla desnuda después de todo. Su camisa salió por su cabeza con bastante facilidad. A regañadientes, dejó su sujetador de encaje azul. Hermosa ropa interior, pero le dolían sus manos por llenarse de sus pechos llenos. No lo hizo. ¿Qué tal? La caballerosidad no estaba completamente muerta.

Al bajarle la camisa mojada ella revivió lo suficiente para batir sus manos cuando él le sacó los jeans, pero el alcohol y el frío la habían dejado sólo medio-consciente. No era bueno. Sus empapados jeans aterrizaron con un ruido sobre el duro piso de madera. Darien gimió cuando la tenue luz de la sala delineaba la pálida piel de sus muslos en un sueño erótico contra su colcha de color rojo oscuro. Maldita sea, realmente le gustaría envolver esas piernas alrededor de su cintura y... No vayas por allí. Pasó los dedos sobre los bordes de sombras de las viejas cicatrices sobre su pantorrilla, y luego tiró de la manta debajo de ella y la cubrió.

Él la miró. Bebida caliente primero.

Ella despertó al tomar un poco de chocolate caliente, aunque no estaba especialmente amable. La niña de ciudad tenía una boca en ella cuando se irritaba. Apoyando la taza sobre la mesita de noche, Darien se desnudó y se unió a ella. Haciéndola rodar sobre su costado, tiró su espalda contra su pecho y moldeó su pequeño cuerpo congelado en contra del suyo. Piel contra piel calienta a una persona rápidamente. Dios, ella era suave.

Ella hizo un bajo y ronco suspiro.

Cristo lo ayudara, él apostaba que ella sonaría de esa manera cuando un hombre la penetraba. Su suave culo estaba situado contra su ingle y contra una polla demasiado dura, incluso su piel fría no lograba sofocar el calor. Incapaz de resistir, apretó sus labios contra la curva de su hombro. Olía a jabón y a mujer. Considerando su elegante ropa de ciudad, él esperaba un perfume de lujo.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo la Sarita Modestia con este grupo de swingers? La pequeña rebelde simplemente no concordaba, y él quería algunas respuestas. Más tarde. Por el momento, enterraría el rostro en su sedoso cabello y ahuecaría su mano sobre su pecho. Un hombre tenía derecho a algunos pequeños placeres al salvar la vida de una mujer, sobre todo porque su presencia en su cama significaba que tendría que permanecer despierto. Dios los ayude a los dos si se quedaba dormido.

En medio de la noche, Serena se despertó cubierta sobre Diamante, calentita y completamente confundida. ¿Cuándo había vuelto a la cabaña? Ella recordaba claramente el frío de su trasero en el columpio del porche. ¿Había regresado por ella y la puso en la cama? Seguramente ella no debería haber bebido tanto.

Se movió ligeramente y se puso tensa. Su mejilla descansaba en el hueco del hombro de un hombre, un hombro muy musculoso. Su brazo yacía atravesando un pecho mucho más amplio que el de Diamante, y su dedos tocaron el vello rizado. El pecho de Diamante era desnudo como el de un adolescente. Ninguna colonia cara, sólo el limpio aroma de jabón de pino y… de hombre definitivamente. Un brazo duro se curvó alrededor de su espalda y la mano sobre su hombro tenía dedos callosos.

Este no era Diamante.

¿Había terminado tan borracha que se había ido a la cama con uno de los swingers? No, ella no podía haberlo hecho. Ella no había perdido su cabeza desde sus días de colegio cuando descubrió el sexo.

―¿Estás despierta, dulzura?

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Esa voz profunda y rasposa podía pertenecer a un solo hombre. ―Sr Chiba.

La risa retumbó a través de su pecho como un pequeño terremoto. ―Teniendo en cuenta tu posición, tal vez sería mejor que me llames Darien.

Su pierna estaba metida entre los muslos de él, su rodilla presionaba contra su ingle, y su muslo tocaba... Oh, su pecho no era la única parte del cuerpo más grande que el de Diamante, y él estaba completamente excitado. Una ola de calor la invadió, sin duda causada por la vergüenza y no por el entusiasmo. ―¿Cómo yo..? Nosotros no...

Otra carcajada retumbante. ―No, no lo hicimos. Te encontré en el columpio del porche, y estabas dirigiéndote a la hipotermia. Te traje hasta aquí y te hice entrar en calor. ―Su mano le acarició la parte superior del brazo, un toque firme. ―Pero si quieres que te caliente aún más, estoy dispuesto.

―No, gracias. ―Trató de alejarse de él.

El brazo alrededor de la espalda se apretó, manteniéndola en su lugar. ―Uh-uh. La temperatura de tu cuerpo sigue siendo baja, y yo no voy a hacer que todo mi cuidadoso trabajo se arruine porque tú pisas afuera.

―Voy a regresar a mi cabaña y... ―¿Y qué? Sólo Dios sabía quién podría estar allí ahora. El recuerdo de Diamante y Mina se enroscó dentro de ella como un gusano podrido. Con un suspiro, se dio por vencida. ―No importa. Me quedaré aquí.

―Buena elección. Nada va a pasarte ahora, prefiero acostarme con mujeres en plena posesión de su juicio. Sintió sus labios tocar la parte superior de la cabeza. ―Pero por la mañana, podrías estar en problemas.

Memo personal: Recuerda levantarte y salir antes del amanecer. La tensión disminuyó de sus músculos cuando él no intentó nada. Todavía tenía su ropa interior, por lo que en realidad no se había aprovechado. Cuando su mano acariciaba hacia arriba y abajo del brazo, más reconfortante que carnal, ella se dejó llevar.

Darien esperó hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó, sus músculos se relajaron, y ella sobrevoló sobre el borde del sueño. Momento para la pregunta al estilo vainilla. Sí, las cuerdas serían un infierno de mucho más divertido. ―¿Por qué estás con los swingers?

Soñolienta, se frotó la mejilla contra su pecho, endureciéndolo hasta la incomodidad. ―Diamante quería que viniera. Pensé que esto haría nuestra vida sexual... ―Sus palabras se apagaron en un bostezo.

La idea de su novio siendo inadecuado con sus necesidades hizo sonreír a Darien. ―¿No te molesta que esté con otras mujeres?

El gemido que dio le rompió el corazón. Sí, le molestaba. Sus dedos jugaban con el vello de su pecho y luego se quedaron inmóviles. Su cerebro se había desconectado de nuevo.

―¿Es un idiota?

―Él es perfecto. Sólo que... yo... no soy swinger. ―La mano de ella acariciaba lánguidamente los músculos de su hombro. ―... no le gusta mi cuerpo.

―Mmmph. ―Darien tenía que apretar los dientes para no rodar sobre ella y conducirse dentro del cuerpo que a Diamante no le gustaba. Si algo podía romper su control, sería una suave, redonda mujer apretada contra él. ―No a todo el mundo le gustan las mujeres flacas, Sere.

―A papá le gustaban.

Darien frunció el ceño. A veces la cultura de hoy en día no tenía mucho sentido, especialmente en su incapacidad para apreciar mujeres exuberantes. Esta pequeña debería haber nacido unas décadas atrás, cuando podría haber dado una cierta competencia a Marilyn Monroe

Su respiración se desaceleró aún más, su mano se ablandó en su hombro, lo que era una lástima. Se había estado preguntando cómo podría atraer a esos aletargados dedos para que exploren un poco más abajo. Con su mano libre, corrió los nudillos sobre su mejilla suave.

Diamante era un idiota.

Continuara… Qué pasara ahora? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 4**

La alarma interna de Serena se disparó un rato antes del amanecer. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que su posición había cambiado durante la noche, así que ahora ella estaba acostada sobre su espalda con él presionado contra su lado. Una de sus manos ahuecaban su pecho, e incluso a través de su sostén, el tacto de sus dedos la estremecía. Qué extraño. Qué inapropiado. Odiaba el comportamiento de Diamante con Mina, y ahora se preguntaba cómo sería hacer el amor con Darien.

Hipócrita. Por otra parte, su relación con Diamante probablemente no sobreviviría a este fin de semana, se dio cuenta con profundo dolor. Sin embargo, salir de esta cama sería una idea inteligente. Con mucha precaución, movió la mano de Darien y comenzó a deslizarse pulgadas por debajo de su brazo.

―Estoy despierto, dulzura, así que todas esas maniobras no son necesarias. ―Su mano se deslizó para tomar posesión de su pecho nuevamente, esta vez aliviándose debajo de su sujetador sobre su piel desnuda. Ante la rugosa caricia de sus dedos, su pezón se endureció, y un pico de excitación disparó directamente a su núcleo.

―Bueno, ahora ―él murmuró, con su pulgar rodeando el pezón.

―Escucha, no quiero…

―No, tu problema es lo que tú quieres. ―Él rodó, y su peso la aplanó sobre la cama. Y oh, él se sentía increíblemente bien. Podía sentir sus bragas comenzar a humedecerse. Presionando suavemente para abrirle las piernas, ubicó sus caderas entre sus muslos.

―Darien, ―susurró, ―no. ―Ella empujó contra un pecho tan sólido como una roca, e igualmente inamovible.

―Sere, sí. Me debes un beso de buenos días al menos. ―Añadió con una falsa voz severa, ―Te salvé la vida, ya sabes. Bien podrías haber muerto allí afuera.

La tenue luz del otro cuarto jugaba sobre su barba ensombreciéndole la mandíbula. Las líneas resplandecían de las esquinas de ojos, arrugándose cuando ella lo miraba. Su erección presionaba contra la unión de sus piernas, la única barrera eran sus delgadas bragas. Cuando ella extendió las manos sobre su pecho, el rizado vello no podía disimular los duros músculos como piedras debajo.

Al igual que antes, presionarse contra su enorme cuerpo, la hacía sentirse suave y femenina y muy tentada. ―¿Un beso? No más.

―Es un comienzo. ―Inclinó la cabeza hacia la curva donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro. El excitante contraste de sus aterciopelados labios contra la rugosidad de su barba matinal despertaba una agitación más profunda en su vientre.

Con sus manos apretó sus anchos hombros, y ella no sabía si empujarlo más cerca o más lejos. No debería hacer esto.

Él resolvió el problema moviéndose a su boca, retumbando una risa cuando ella la mantuvo cerrada. Un fuerte mordisco sobre su labio inferior la hizo gritar por el asombro, y su lengua se zambulló adentro. Su beso era habilidoso y experimentado... y abrumador. El exigente empuje de su lengua la hacía pensar en otros lugares donde podría estar empujando. Cada vez que se movía, su polla chocaba contra su coño, cada toque era como una chispa de sensación. Ella apretó sus dedos sobre sus hombros mientras trataba de encontrar su deteriorado equilibrio.

La mano de él le acarició el pecho, la palma tan grande que podía sostenerlo plenamente. Cuando él succionaba su lengua dentro de su boca, un dolor de necesidad ardía a través del cuerpo de ella. Lenta, minuciosamente, la besó sin límites, y en el momento en que él levantó la cabeza, ella tenía los dedos enterrados en su grueso cabello.

Sosteniéndose sobre un codo, le acarició el pecho. ―Cuando te quitaste la camisa ayer tuve problemas para mantenerme lejos, ―murmuró. Sus dedos haciendo círculos sobre el pezón y luego haciendo rodar el pico. Sus ojos fijos en su cara, aumentó la presión hasta que las chispas dispararon directo a su sexo, y su mitad inferior se volvió líquida. El golpe suave de su dedo pulgar alivió la palpitación, y luego se trasladó al otro pecho.

Oh Dios, él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pintándola como si fuera un lienzo, cada pincelada profundizaba la intensidad. ―Darien, ―murmuró, temblando cuando sensaciones desconocidas se precipitaron a través de ella.

Su mano se quedó quieta, presionando contra su pecho y sosteniéndolo aún mientras la estudiaba. ―¿Demasiado? ―preguntó en voz baja.

―No lo sé... ―Dios, su cuerpo estaba en llamas fuera de control, y ella quería sus manos sobre toda ella. Lo quería a él dentro de ella con una intensidad que no había sentido antes.

No. Ella no tenía relaciones sexuales con desconocidos. Tomó una respiración, y el olor de él le hizo girar la cabeza.

―Está bien, Sere. ―Su siguiente beso fue más suave, menos exigente, la mano sobre su pecho se suavizó. Su cuerpo retrocedió dentro de su control cuando la necesidad empezó a bajar la temperatura. Un alivio, pero un poco decepcionante. Su respiración se tranquilizó.

Echándose hacia atrás, él la miró con el acero azul de sus ojos. Después de un segundo, la intensa mirada la hizo sentirse vulnerable. Ella empezó a sentarse.

Su mano entre sus pechos la aplastó como a un panqueque, haciéndole aumentar el pulso. Un escalofrío de emoción recorrió su cuerpo, y él entornó los ojos. ―No tan vainilla como te ves, ¿verdad? ―Su mano no se detuvo, manteniéndola presionada contra el colchón.

Su voz salió temblorosa. ―¿Qué quieres decir?

Su sonrisa lenta hizo vacilar a su pulso. Aún entre sus piernas, le cogió las manos y le levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza. Atrapando sus muñecas con una gran mano, las ancló por encima de la almohada.

―Hey. ―Ella luchó, y él apretó con más fuerza. Sus brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, su peso sobre sus caderas... Ella no podía moverse. El miedo se arremolinó a través de ella, acompañado por una ola de calor sorprendente. ―Déjame ir. ―Su voz salió ronca.

―¿Quieres que lo haga? ―Con su mano libre, empujó su sostén hacia arriba, y la banda elástica se quedó capturada en los rígidos picos de sus pezones. Pasó el dedo por una fruncida aureola, luego la otra, y de alguna manera ellos se apretaron aún más. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando el placer se precipitó a través suyo.

Sus dedos jugaban con sus pechos mientras sus ojos azules estaban centrados en su rostro. ―Basta con mirarte ―murmuró. ―Toda confundida y excitada. ―Su voz profunda. ―Tú sabes, pequeña rebelde, con tus manos restringidas, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.

Instintivamente, ella luchó. No llegó a nada, su agarre era inflexible, su fuerza inmensa. Y con cada inútil intento otra corriente de excitación se disparaba a través de ella, hasta que le dolía el coño por la necesidad. Jadeando, miró para arriba a su intensa mirada.

Él se rió entre dientes, luego empujó su pecho hacia arriba para poder tomarlo en su boca. Caliente. Húmeda.

Ella gimió. El sonido la sobresaltó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni siquiera lo conocía.

Cuando se esforzó en contra del agarre en sus manos, él mordió con cuidado sobre su pezón. El dolor agudo crepitó directamente a su clítoris, golpeando con un choque que la hizo apretarse por dentro. Oh Dios. Ella se estaba ahogando en la sensación. En el calor. Lamió sobre el pico distendido, su lengua caliente, el aliento le refrescó la piel, y luego la mordió de nuevo. Su espalda se arqueó sin control, empujando sus pechos hacia arriba.

―Muy bonita, pequeña rebelde, ―murmuró, pasó al otro pecho hasta que ambos estaban hinchados, los pezones apretados y doloridos. Cuando él se sentó sobre sus rodillas, ella se las arregló para volver a respirar. Al menos hasta que vio su mirada moverse por su cuerpo. Gracias a Dios la luz era tenue, pero desafortunadamente no lo suficiente para ocultar el tamaño de sus caderas. Por qué él tenía que ver…

―Voy a prestarte un par de calzoncillos, ―dijo, rompiendo sus pensamientos. Tomando las tiras de su ropa interior, arrancó un lado, luego el otro, y arrojó el tejido destruido al suelo.

―¡Hey! ―dijo indignada, a pesar de la emoción que cursaba a través de ella por su acción. Entonces se dio cuenta... si sus manos estaban allí, entonces sus brazos ya no estaban inmovilizados. Ella tiró los brazos hacia abajo y trató de incorporarse. Él puso una mano en el medio de su pecho y la empujó hacia abajo. Con un rápido movimiento o dos, tomó sus muñecas por la fuerza, sujetándolas en una mano otra vez, ubicándolas sobre su estómago.

Él la miró por un momento, la mano libre acariciaba un pecho. ―Tú no estás lista para que te tome, ―murmuró. ―Pero vamos a ir un poco más por este camino.

Manteniendo sus manos ancladas sobre su estómago, se condujo hacia abajo entre sus muslos. Cuando se inclinó hacia un lado, atrapó su pierna izquierda debajo de su cintura. Él se incorporó sobre el codo derecho, utilizando la misma mano que sujetaba sus muñecas. Con la rodilla, él empujó hacia afuera su pierna derecha.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Ella se retorció, demasiado consciente de cómo había trabado sus piernas abiertas. Su ropa interior había desaparecido, su coño desvalido.

―Me estoy complaciendo a mí mismo, dulzura. Me gusta ver a una mujer abierta y vulnerable, ―dijo, su mirada corriendo por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en la unión de sus piernas. ―Pero si no estás interesada en continuar, pararemos ahora mismo.

Su mano libre se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su montículo y tocó sus pliegues, luego presionó contra su traicionera humedad. Oh Dios. Ella cerró los ojos contra la diversión en su rostro.

―Se siente como si estuvieras interesada en mí, ―murmuró. Con un dedo, acarició hacia abajo entre sus labios y volvió hacia arriba para rodear su clítoris. Cada circuito incrementaba los latidos de sus nervios allí, y ella podía sentir cómo se engrosaba. Su dedo nunca redujo el movimiento, nunca fue más rápido. Nunca tocaba el nudo donde la necesidad era más intensa.

Un atenuado gemido se le escapó, y levantó sus caderas.

―No puedes empujarme para ir más rápido, pequeña. ―Soltó una profunda carcajada. ―De hecho, no puedes hacer nada en absoluto, yo voy a follarte con el dedo hasta que te corras.

Su aliento se entrecortó ante sus palabras señalando su impotencia. Ella se esforzó contra su poderoso agarre, y su incapacidad para moverse comenzó una profunda agitación en su interior. Ella había odiado cuando Diamente le pedía indicaciones. Este hombre no pedía nada, simplemente le informaba. Ni siquiera le permitía moverse. Como si su vulnerabilidad hubiera sido la chispa, su sangre quemaba por sus venas.

―No ―susurró. Esto era demasiado incorrecto.

―Sí ―susurró él en respuesta. Cuando ella tironeó con fuerza otra vez, él empujó un dedo dentro de su vagina, duro y rápido. Ella contuvo la respiración. El atormentador disparo de placer devastó sus sentidos, haciéndole girar la cabeza. Sus hinchados labios vaginales palpitaban mientras su dedo se deslizaba hacia adentro y afuera con un ritmo implacable, hasta que su vagina pulsaba con él, hasta que sus entrañas se apretaron alrededor de la intrusión.

No se detuvo.

Agregó otro dedo, y ella gimió. Incluso mientras el placer aumentaba, la presión se acumulaba en su interior, la intensidad aterraba. Sus caderas se levantaron, rogando por más. Sus piernas temblaban, luchando contra su cuerpo inflexible. Su pulgar le dedicó suficiente tiempo a su clítoris, deslizándose directamente sobre él cada vez que sus dedos se sumergían dentro de ella. Un golpe, y otro y otro. Su cuerpo se enroscaba más y más fuerte mientras la ardiente tormenta continuaba.

Cuando se detuvo, ella se movió, trató de moverse, sólo las muñecas estaban atrapadas en sus inflexibles garras. Ella no podía hacer nada, no podía pulgar rodó sobre su clítoris, y el clímax explotó dentro de ella como fuegos artificiales en la oscuridad, encegueciendo y ensordeciendo. Sus caderas corcovearon descontroladamente en contra de su mano cuando un torbellino de placer arrancó través de ella. Sus dedos sobre ella hacían explotar cada espasmo, cada parpadeo de su pulgar sobre su clítoris enviaba otra oleada de éxtasis a través de ella hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

―Detente. ―Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, sus dedos presionaron más profundamente en su interior, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás débilmente.

―Oh, no es suficiente todavía, ―murmuró. ―Tú tienes otro estremecimiento o dos en ti. ―Su pulgar rozó suave como una pluma sobre su nudo más sensible. Su vagina se apretó y onduló alrededor de sus dedos.

Lo hizo de nuevo.

―Dios, ―se quejó ella.

Él se rió entre dientes, facilitando sus dedos hacia fuera, e incluso eso la hizo estremecer. Sin soltarle las muñecas, se deslizó a su lado. ―Muy bonito. Me gusta esa mirada aturdida. ―Poniendo la mano a lo largo de su mandíbula, le inclinó la cabeza y tomó su boca con dureza. Su cabeza comenzó a girar de nuevo.

Y de repente, sus manos estaban libres. Ella parpadeó y miró fijamente a su rígido rostro.

Sus labios se curvaron mientras suavizaba el pulgar sobre su mejilla. ―Maldita sea, eres tentadora. ―Con un suspiro, dio la vuelta y salió de la cama.

Su cuerpo se enfrió sin el calor de él a su lado, y ella se sentía desnuda por dentro, como si él hubiera robado su confianza. ¿Qué había hecho ella? No lo conocía, y le permitió mantenerla presionada. Tocándola.

Haciéndola correrse con más fuerza de lo que nunca había llegado. Cerró los ojos y tomó un par de respiraciones profundas. No pienses en eso. Ella había tenido una noche interesante y jugado un poco .Eso era todo lo que esto había sido. Y ahora había llegado la mañana otra vez.

Frunciendo el ceño ante las sombreadas estrías de sus piernas, arrastró las mantas contra su pecho. No debería haber notado sus cicatrices, gracias a Dios. Se sentó, tratando de ignorar la sensación fláccida de sus músculos.

De una cómoda, Darien sacó sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa, totalmente inconsciente de su desnudez. Parecía aún más grande sin ropa. Todo poderosos músculos y una erección muy grande.

La culpa se deslizó a través de ella. Le había dado un orgasmo como ella había soñado, y ella no le había dado nada. La idea de tener sus manos sobre ella otra vez la ponía nerviosa. Excitada. Preocupada. ¿Cuán lejos ella iría si él la tocaba otra vez? Pero lo justo era justo. Ella se había corrido, y él no. ―¿Y tú?

Obviamente al ver su mirada sobre su polla, él regresó a la cama. Sus ojos azules se arrugaron. ―Tienes un corazón blando, ¿no? Pero estamos hechos, Sere. Empujé tus límites lo suficiente para un día.

Cuando él se apartó, ella no podía encontrar su voz, si hubiera podido descubrir qué decir de todos modos. Se puso los jeans y una camisa de franela azul. ―Voy a dejar que Thor salga y haga una rápida verificación del terreno. Tienes tiempo para una ducha si quieres darte una aquí. Dudo que alguien suba por un rato.

Ella sabía que él había hecho la oferta para que no tenga que volver a su cabaña y ver a Diamante con Mina. La reflexión le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. ―Gracias. Eso es muy agradable de tu parte.

Su sonrisa fue devastadora, y se dio cuenta que no había visto realmente su sonrisa antes. Él se inclinó sobre ella y le cogió la cara entre sus grandes manos. ―Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero agradable nunca. Y si te veo toda suave y rosada en mi cama por más tiempo, voy a empujarte sobre tu espalda y tomarte de cada manera que se me pueda ocurrir. Así que mejor me voy, mientras todavía pueda hacerlo.

Sus palabras y la imagen de él... tomándola… como quería calentaron su piel más rápidamente que un sauna. Él le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó su boca en cambio. Profundamente. A conciencia.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él antes de que ella contuviera la respiración.

Con Thor a su lado, Darien acechó el camino hacia las cabañas. El congelado aire de las montañas necesitaba trabajar con mayor rapidez; sus jeans habían pasado de incómodos hasta bien entrado en dolorosos. Debería haber salido antes de ese último beso.

Pero alejarse en ese punto había sido condenadamente imposible. Las mantas que había sujetado habían engordado sus pechos llenos y revelaban la suave curva de sus hombros. Pálidos hombros con tentadoras pecas. Y su boca había estado rosada, húmeda e hinchada por sus besos. Cristo ten piedad, ¿cómo se sentirían esos labios alrededor de su pene?

Infierno. Pateó una rama caída fuera del camino y aumentó su ritmo. Ni siquiera consideró tomarla en la cama.

Ella ya tenía un hombre.

No es que fuera un eficaz elemento disuasivo, se daba cuenta. Demasiado tentador arrebatarla lejos del idiota. Él necesitaba una mejor razón para evitarla.

Primera razón: Ella era una chica de ciudad. Gran discrepancia. Mira la ropa. Llevaba un traje para un refugio de montaña. Jeans de diseño. Incluso no tenía sus propios zapatos para caminar. Por la mirada en su cara ayer, nunca había visitado antes una montaña, por no hablar de un bosque. Infierno, probablemente ejercitaba en una cinta de caminar en un club de salud con aire acondicionado en lugar de al aire libre.

Ella vivía en una ciudad, y él tenía que vivir en las montañas. Sus pesadillas aseguraban eso, y aseguraban que él debía dormir solo y quedarse solo. Incluso ahora, sentía la falta de sueño de las últimas dos noches arrastrándose hasta él.

Aparte de la atracción física, no tenían nada en común.

Su boca se torció en una mueca irónica. Elemento disuasorio bastante inútil teniendo en cuenta que cuando iba a visitar El Refugio Oscuro en San Francisco, no tenía problemas en absoluto para disfrutar de las chicas de la ciudad. Y siendo un tío, él no se desentendería de una atracción física agradable de todos modos. Había disfrutado como el infierno teniendo su cuerpo caliente, curvado contra el suyo toda la noche y no le importaría repetirlo una o dos veces, aunque él tuviera que quedarse sin dormir.

Por desgracia, no se contentaría con solo abrazarla otra vez. No después de haber tenido sus dedos en su pequeño coño mojado. Sacudió la cabeza, recordando cómo sus ojos Azul bosque lo habían observado acicalados y luego humedecidos porque él había sido amable con ella. Joder, si supiera las cosas oscuras que quería hacerle, hubiera salido corriendo a los gritos por la montaña.

Él resopló, pensando en cómo había escondido los puños encadenados a la cabecera y a los pies de la cama, debajo del colchón. ¿Habría tenido pánico si los hubiera encontrado? muchas mujeres normales disfrutaban representando una fantasía de violación como la de esta mañana, la sumisión real las aterrorizaba.

Pero ¿y si Serena tenía más agallas que las otras? ¿Era más audaz? La visualizó con sus brazos restringidos sobre su cabeza, asegurados con los puños con la fuerza suficiente como para que sus pechos se arqueen hacia arriba. Burlando esos suaves pezones rosados hasta que... Como el infierno. ¿La tímida y modesta Serena disfrutando de eso? No iba a pasar.

Y a pesar de que podría jugar al sexo vainilla una o dos veces, quería más. Necesitaba más. Y fácilmente podría conseguir más. Un competente Dom rara vez carecía de compañera. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sonarían los gemidos de Serena si él la atara y la embromara hasta que rogara por la liberación. Hizo una mueca. Ella haría bien se mantenerse alejada de él. Si no lo hacía, él le enseñaría cosas que los swingers nunca habían pensado.

Serena se duchó y se vistió, arrugando la nariz al tener que ponerse la ropa del día anterior. Diamente sería mejor que tuviera a esa rubia... persona fuera después del desayuno o ella golpearía la puerta. Café. Necesitaba café antes de que su cerebro funcionara. Y ella necesitaba definitivamente la cafeína antes de pensar en anoche y esta mañana. Diamante. Darien. Sexo.

Necesitaba café...

Bajó las escaleras y chequeó el albergue. Alguien, probablemente Darien, había prendido el fuego, y el calor irradiaba por la habitación. Sólo tres personas permanecían, entrelazados en el sofá más grande. El hombre levantó la cabeza ante el sonido de los pasos suaves de Serena, luego sacudió a las mujeres sobre él. ―Ustedes dos se supone que prepararán el desayuno, ¿recuerdan?

―Al diablo con eso. Estoy durmiendo, ―dijo una mujer.

―Si trato de cocinar, voy a vomitar, maldita sea, ―la otra mujer se quejó. ―¿Por qué me dejaste beber tanto anoche?

―¿Cómo podía detenerte? ―La cabeza del hombre se dejó caer sobre el brazo del sofá. Suspiros, quejas, y luego silencio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena se dirigió a la cocina. Vacía. Encendió la cafetera, apoyándose sobre el mostrador hasta que pudo lograr una taza llena, luego se quemó la boca con los primeros tragos. Cuando la cafeína comenzó a trabajar, parecía como si el mundo se iluminara de tonos apagados a todo el espectro de la vida mientras su cerebro recobraba vida. Sin importar lo que los historiadores indicaran, AC realmente significaba "Antes café".

Después de tomar otra taza, estudió las posibilidades para el desayuno. La nevera contenía libras de tocino, cartones de huevos, y mantequilla. Papas en un recipiente. Harina y sal en un armario. Ella no había cocinado para más de dos personas desde su trabajo durante la universidad, pero nadie olvida cómo hacer huevos revueltos, y le daba algo útil para hacer. Y algo para alejar su mente de la noche anterior. El recuerdo del sólido cuerpo de Darien parecía impreso en ella. Peló las patatas y recordó cómo él la había presionado contra el colchón y la besó, su prominente polla contra su estómago. ¿Le hubiera permitido tomarla si él lo hubiese intentado?

Sus muslos se apretaron ante una repentina sensación pulsátil en su clítoris. ¿Cómo no había sido más valiente? ¿O menos valiente? Si hubiera sido inflexible en su negativa, él no la habría empujado, y ella no se sentiría tan... obscena y muy avergonzada. Y caliente. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía haberse interesado en un swinger o dos en cambio? Ellos no eran tan aterradores. Qué le había hecho a ella... inmovilizando sus brazos. La forma en que le había hablado y observado. Dejó escapar un gemido. Muy emocionante y muy aterrador en cierta modo.

La folló con los dedos. Toda una expresión. Pero eso era justo lo que había hecho. Su interior se estremeció ante el recuerdo de sus callosos dedos resbalando con su propia humedad, deslizándose a través de sus pliegues, empujándolos profundamente en su interior. Nunca se había corrido así en su vida. Nunca. "Detente", le había dicho, y "Oh, no es suficiente todavía", él había contestado y siguió haciendo lo que quería con su cuerpo.

Que Diamante estuviera constantemente preguntando lo que ella quería en la cama la había irritado. Darien no preguntó, y a su cuerpo le encantó. Eso fue exactamente lo que más la asustaba en todo este asunto. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma una mujer necesitada o una presa fácil, pero seguramente actuó de esa manera con él. Entonces, ¿dónde la dejaba eso?

El sexo... Ok, totalmente impresionante. El hombre... magnífico. Las posibles consecuencias... no se pueden prever. No más juegos con Darien. Si quería explorar el sexo escabroso, lo practicaría con uno de los guapos swingers. Uno de los muy disponibles swingers.

Puso las papas en el fregadero y se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque circundante. Ellos estaban disponibles, se repitió a sí misma. Disponibles y muy dispuestos a follar a cualquier mujer en el lugar. Sabiendo que casi desterró cualquier atracción hacia ella. Con un bufido de una carcajada, cogió la patata, y continuó pelándola. Monógama "R".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acordó de la fantasía que había tenido antes de aceptar el intento de este fin de semana. Ahora que lo pensaba, su fantasía no había incluido una multitud de hombres, sino sólo uno. Un hombre entraba en su habitación. Tal vez ella dudaría, y él la agarraría, la clavaría contra el colchón, obligándola a cooperar. Frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba parecido a esta mañana con Darien. Entonces, ¿qué decía eso acerca de ella? No quería a los swingers, ¿quería ser amedrentada? Se mordió el labio. Hablaba sobre algo políticamente incorrecto, especialmente para una feminista como ella.

Mientras cortaba las patatas, consideró sus opciones para el resto del fin de semana y llegó a una conclusión. Diamante simplemente tendría que llevarla a casa. Ella no podía soportar quedarse otra noche, viendo a Diamante andar por ahí, y esquivando a los otros hombres. Había cometido un error. En grande. Sus labios se curvaron. Pero esta mañana lo compensó todo, incluso si eso la dejaba inestable. Y malditamente confusa. Él había restringido sus manos, ¿por qué eso la ponía tan caliente? Casa. Hora de irse a casa, Serena. Una punzada de culpa la recorrió. Un largo viaje. En el momento en que Diamante la hubiera dejado en casa y regresara de nuevo aquí, el día se habría ido.

De todas maneras.

Puso a freír unas patatas y preparó rápidamente unas galletas antes de poner el tocino en el horno. Sonrió mientras la fragancia llenaba la habitación.

Beryl y Neflyte entraron en la cocina, mirando bastante animados.

―Estoy muerto de hambre, ―dijo Neflyte, ampliando las fosas de la nariz. ―Pensé que habría algo de comer ahora. ¿No se suponía que Esmeralda y Eudial cocinarían hoy?

―Están un poquito indispuestas, ―dijo Serena a la ligera. ―Y yo soy madrugadora. ―Metió las galletas en el horno caliente con una satisfacción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Cocinar sólo para ella nunca valió la pena la molestia.

Después de dar vuelta las patatas cortadas en cuadraditos, empezó a batir los huevos. Mientras contaba en su cabeza, oyó algo que rascaba en la puerta de atrás y luego un gemido bajo. La cáscara de huevo se rompió en su mano.

Neflyte se dirigió a la puerta de atrás.

―¡No! ―el pulso de Serena comenzó a correr. ―Ningún perro en la cocina. Nunca.

―Él sólo se sienta allí en la puerta, ―dijo Neflyte. ―Siempre llega y…

―Absolutamente no. ―Serena lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que se dio por vencido.

―¿Cómo sabes cuánto hacer? ―Beryl preguntó. ―Yo nunca preparé un desayuno para más de cuatro personas antes.

Serena se limpió la mano, después vertió un poco de leche. ―Me abrí paso en la universidad trabajando en la cocina de una fraternidad. La mamá de la fraternidad creció en un rancho en Texas, así que aprendí a hacer comida rural. ―Gracias, Maybelle. Condimentó los huevos y frunció el ceño entonces. ―¿Me traes el queso del frigorífico? Un segundo después, un bloque de queso apareció sobre la mesada. ―Gra... ―Su voz se atoró en su garganta mientras sus ojos veían la mano que sostenía el queso. Oscuro bronceado, cicatrices en los nudillos. Poderosas y fuertes. Ella sabía cuán fácilmente esas manos podían fijar a una mujer a la cama. Su estómago se agitó como si alojara a un pájaro rebelde. ―Gracias. ―Jalando una fortificante respiración, levantó la vista. Sus mejillas se plegaron, y sus ojos se comprimieron. ―No hay de qué, dulzura. Huele bien.

Seguramente el calor en su cara lo provocaba el horno.

Darien pasó un dedo hacia abajo de su mejilla, acercándose hasta que su pecho rozaba sus senos. Sus pezones se apretaron casi dolorosamente, como si recordaran su toque. Como si estuviesen doloridos por más.

Inclinándose hacia abajo, él murmuró: ―Esas mejillas rosadas, pequeña rebelde, hacen que me pregunte en qué estás pensando.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo para decir, él le dio un tirón a un mechón suelto de su cabello y dejó la cocina.

**Continuara…**

**Ok chicas lo prometido otro capi de esta adapta! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **

**N/A: Después de Avanzarle a esta historia les publicare nuevos capis del Infierno de Darien.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 5**

―No voy a llevarte a casa. ―Diamante pasó la navaja sobre su barbilla, mirándose en el espejo empañado de su cuarto de baño en la cabaña.

Ella finalmente había corrido para regañarlo después del desayuno, y ahora él ni siquiera la miraba. Serena frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. ―Diamante, yo no…

―Lo siento, nena ―la interrumpió. ―Pero he estado esperando estas vacaciones con el club desde hace meses. No voy a arruinarlas porque tú estás demasiado tensa para disfrutar.

―No estoy tensa, ―dijo con un hilo de voz. ―Simplemente no me gusta que los extraños me manoseen. Y lo siento. Venir aquí fue un error.

―No mi error, ―señaló chapoteando agua sobre su rostro para quitar la crema de afeitar. ―Puedes coger el coche si quieres, yo volveré con alguien.

―No sé cómo manejar con palanca de cambios.

―Oh. Me había olvidado. Bueno, entonces, creo que estás atrapada hasta el miércoles. ―Se volvió y dijo, ―el hermano de Darien está llevando a algunas personas para ver las cataratas de Yosemite esta tarde. Dijiste que querías ver el lugar.

―Sí. ―Ella apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos sonaron. ―¿Por lo menos vas a dejarme la cabaña a mí? Tú puedes mudarte con alguno de los otros.

―No. ―Él acarició su cara seca. ―Nos hemos dado cuenta que funciona mejor si los hombres se quedan en las cabañas, y las mujeres deambulan. A menos que alguien quiera un libre-para-todos, y entonces usamos la sala del albergue. Así que necesito la cabaña. Pero eres bienvenida a utilizarla también. Un par de mujeres realmente disfrutan de los tríos.

Correcto. ―Eso no funcionará para mí, Diamante.

Dio un suspiro exagerado. ―Mira, no es mi problema, pero voy a hablar con Darien y ver si tiene una cabaña vacía. Lo dudo, pero le preguntaré.

―Gracias. ―No te esfuerces demasiado. Ella le hizo un gesto protocolario y se fue. Diamante bien podría hablar con Darien, si ella le pidiera una cabaña, probablemente terminaría en su cama… otra vez. Frunció el ceño. Anoche no había sido exactamente su decisión, y ellos no habían hecho mucho más... realmente... pero una segunda vez significaría sexo real. Presionó una mano sobre su estómago, donde su supuestamente inexistente libido estaba dando algunas volteretas. Maldita sea.

Diamante podría sentirse cómodo jugando con amantes diferentes, pero ella no lo estaba. Si se fuera a la cama con Darien, en plan de hacer el amor, entonces, eso básicamente significaba que ella consideraba su relación con Diamante terminada. Se detuvo y se apoyó contra un árbol, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Podría alguna vez dejar pasar haber visto a Diamante con Mina?

Pero habían estado tan bien juntos, y él había dicho lo mismo.

Pero ¿estaría dispuesto a abandonar el club de intercambio de parejas? Dudoso, Serena, dudoso. ¿Dónde los dejaba eso? Terminar y romper el contrato y volver a estar soltera. Sola.

Su respiración se estremeció través de ella, y luego apretó los labios. La vida era lo que era, y ella tenía que enfrentar los hechos. Una mujer monógama no permanecía con un hombre que quería un paquete variado de mujeres. Suspiró. ¿Qué decía eso sobre sus deficiencias que él tenía que ir jugando con otras mujeres? Seguro, ella podía convencerse a sí misma que a él sólo le gustaba el swing, pero eso no ayudaba al sentimiento subyacente de que ella no daba la talla. Demasiado gorda, demasiado aburrida.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió por el camino hacia el albergue. Caminando por una curva, se detuvo en seco. El perro miró desde el centro del camino. Oh Dios, oh Dios. Dio un paso atrás, pero él avanzaba sobre ella. Sus orejas estaban alertas.

Cuando lo tuvo a treinta centímetros, su corazón latía con tanta violencia que pensó que iba a vomitar. No corras. Correr lo hará saltar sobre ti y desgarrarte y...

Él olió sus jeans. No pudo reprimir el lloriqueo, y él la miró, gruñendo.

―Thor. ―Darien estaba parado en el recodo del camino. ―Ven aquí.

El alivio se precipitó a través de ella e hizo entrecortar su respiración. Sin embargo, no podía moverse. Dando un último gruñido, el perro corrió hacia su dueño.

Darien llegó a Serena justo cuando su piernas se aflojaron. Él la agarró, sus manos firmes alrededor de su cintura. ―Serénate. ―Él la cogió en sus brazos, se sentó en un tronco caído al borde del camino, y la acunó tan fácilmente como si fuera una niña pequeña. A medida que su aroma la rodeaba, se las arregló para tomar un aliento y parecía no poder obtener suficiente aire.

Segura. Ella estaba a salvo.

Sin hablar, él la abrazó mientras ella se estremecía, mientras se enterraba más en sus brazos, mientras estabilizaba su respiración. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que él le estaba acariciando la espalda, no dando unas falsas palmaditas tranquilizadoras, sino largos barridos de su cálida y firme mano. Su respiración lentamente cambió para adaptarse al ritmo. Por último, cuando no podía posponerlo más, ella se movió, tratando de ignorar el rubor por la humillación. En qué idiota se había convertido. Anoche y ahora.

Los brazos de él se aflojaron, y ella se incorporó. ―Gracias, Darien. ―Ella se preparó y lo miró a la cara, esperando compasión. Quizás algún disgusto.

Su expresión contenía simpatía solamente. Y curiosidad. ―Thor es intimidante, lo sé, pero nunca he visto a alguien tan asustado de él. ¿Por qué?

Ella se deslizó fuera de su regazo para sentarse junto a él antes de señalar al perro para que se aleje unos metros de distancia. Apenas logró contenerse para arrastrarse al regazo de Darien otra vez. ¿Por qué el perro no se iba?

Los dedos callosos tomaron su barbilla y levantaron su cara, obligándola a quitar los ojos del perro. Pensativamente, él la estudió. ―¿Por qué tanto miedo a los perros?

Ella no quería recordar nada de eso. Nunca. Olvídate de hablar de ello. Trató de mover la cabeza. Dios sabía que su voz no iba a funcionar bien.

Él no la liberó. Su voz profunda. ―Sere, respóndeme.

―Uno me m-mordió.

―Cuéntame, dulzura. Puedo ver que hay más que eso. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

―Cuando tenía diez años. ―Bajo la intensidad de su mirada, las palabras salían por ella, feos recuerdos que no había podido compartir con nadie. ―Estaba patinando en el parque y un perro... ―El recuerdo del perro se había borrado de su mente. Sus puños se apretaron, y apartó la mirada.

―No, mírame.

Cuando su mirada volvió hacia él, le pasó sus cálidas manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus brazos.

―Cuéntame más. ¿Cómo era de grande el perro?

Se estremeció al recordar cómo la había atacado, gruñendo, mostrando los dientes, el pelo en la espalda erizado como el perro de aquí. El perro. ¿Dónde estaba Thor? Se dio la vuelta.

Darien ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su barbilla. ―Mírame, dulzura. ¿Un perro grande?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y encontró que su voz funcionaba. En su mayor parte. ―Grande. ―No había palabras para describir el tamaño del mismo. ―Vino hacia mí, gruñendo, y traté de salir corriendo.

Él hizo una mueca.

―Sí. El médico dijo que no debería haber corrido. Pero me iba a atacar de todos modos.

―Lo tengo. ―Le soltó el rostro y la levantó, sentándola nuevamente en su regazo. Sin hablar, la sostenía contra él. Sus brazos rodeándola eran poderosos, su pecho sólido. Nada más podía pasarle. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

―Continúa. Sácalo todo, ―dijo. ―Corriste. Entonces, ¿qué?

―Él atacó, se apoderó de una de mis piernas. Caí. ―Su cabeza se había agrietado contra el hormigón, y el dolor había estado en todas partes, golpeando una y otra vez. ―Eso... Podría haber muerto, sólo que grité. Un hombre tenía un bate de béisbol.

―Dios, mi amor. ―Los brazos de Darien se apretaron. ―Eras sólo un bebé.

―Me cosieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero ―ella se encogió de hombros ―Tengo las cicatrices. ―Podía oír a sus compañeros de clase burlándose, "Fea, fea, fea".

―Bueno, voy a darles una mirada más cercana más tarde, ―dijo.

Ella se puso rígida. ―No lo harás.

Él se rió entre dientes y luego la levantó como una muñeca, colocándola en el tronco entre sus piernas con la espalda contra su pecho. ―Mientras tanto, tú y Thor necesitan hacerse amigos.

―De ninguna manera. ―Intentó ponerse de pie, y un brazo como de hierro se cerró alrededor de su cintura.

―Dame la mano. ―Se estiró a su alrededor y puso la palma de su mano delante de su cintura. ―Serena.

Cuando él usaba esa voz, ese tono, ¿por qué ella le obedecía? Ella no era así en absoluto, sin embargo, él la hacía sentirse muy segura. Su mano se deslizó en la de él.

Su voz afectuosa. ―Buena chica. ―Él se movió apenas. ―Thor, ven aquí y saluda a la dama.

Thor caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos. Cuando Serena trató de retroceder, el cuerpo inflexible de Darien detrás de ella lo impidió. La mano libre se ella lo apretó con fuerza, clavándole los dedos cuando el perro se acercó.

Los ojos del perro parecían maliciosos, y ella no pudo ahogar un gemido.

La mano de Darien sostenía firme la de ella mientras el perro olfateaba sus dedos. ―Es una amiga, Thor. Deja de meterte con ella, ha pasado un mal momento.

Como si entendiera, el perro levantó la vista. Ella estaba temblando incontrolablemente, queriendo sólo correr. El perro olfateó su mano de nuevo, y entonces le lamió la palma.

―Me quiere comer, ―susurró. ―Por favor, por favor, déjame ir.

Una carcajada resonó en su oído. ―No, cariño. Yo soy el que te va a comer. Thor sólo lame a la gente que le gusta. Es su versión de un abrazo.

―¿En serio? ―No había estado tan cerca de un perro desde el ataque. Había cruzado la calle para evitar cualquier cosa más grande que un poodle miniatura. Si la gente tenía perros, no los visitaba. ―Mira sus dientes. ―Afilados y enormes y salvajes.

―Thor es una mezcla, un mestizo. Calculamos que es parte pastor alemán, parte siberiano y parte collie. ¿Recuerdas a Lassie? Lassie era un Collie. ―La voz pragmática la consoló mientras Darien se apoderaba de su mano, obligándola a acariciar la cabeza de Thor. La cola del perro se movió ligeramente, de ida y vuelta. Incluso Serena sabía que era una buena cosa. Darien no se detuvo, haciéndole acariciar al perro una y otra vez.

―Ahora los perros esquimales tienden a ser tímidos y no les gusta la gente, ―dijo Darien, su voz un murmullo en su oído. ―Pero los pastores son tíos inteligentes y quieren estar con los seres humanos, ya que se aburren fácilmente. Los Collies son protectores naturales. Lo que sea que necesite ser salvado, el collie es su perro. Las tres razas están acostumbradas a trabajar con el hombre.

Los músculos de Serena se habían relajado, y después de un segundo, se dio cuenta que él había liberado su mano. Ella estaba acariciando al animal por sí misma. Y él se lo permitía. Quitó su mano hacia atrás. ¿Darien la soltaría ahora?

El perro se movió hacia adelante. A Serena se le cortó la respiración y se encogió hacia atrás contra el inamovible cuerpo a sus espaldas. Otra pata se movió hacia delante, y entonces el perro puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y se apoyó pesadamente sobre su pierna. Grandes, oscuros ojos la miraron, y su demanda no podría haber sido más evidente si hablara. Acaríciame un poco más.

Esto... él… no era un monstruo. Su risa quedó atrapada en un sollozo, pero se las arregló para poner su mano sobre la cabeza y acariciar su pelaje. Suave pelo.

―Muy bien, cariño. ―Darien besó el costado de su cuello. ―Has hecho un amigo, y Thor tiene a alguien más para darle la lata acariciándolo. Un buen trabajo diario.

Él la depositó sobre el tronco a su lado antes de levantarse. Inclinándose, puso un duro beso sobre sus labios, luego, chasqueó los dedos al perro y continuó por el camino. Serena los observó hasta que desaparecieron en una esquina del bosque.

Bueno. Ella había acariciado a un perro, y él había movido la cola y la lamió. Su respiración y la frecuencia cardiaca aún seguían siendo demasiado rápidas, pero sonrió. A él le gustaba ella. Y Thor le caía bien. Se puso en pie y tuvo que aferrarse a un árbol hasta que sus rodillas pararon de tambalearse. Comenzando a bajar por el sendero, se acordó de algo que Darien había dicho. No, cariño. Yo soy el que te va a comer. El rubor comenzó en la cara y no se detuvo hasta sus curvados dedos dentro de sus zapatillas.

Andrew había vuelto, gracias a Cristo, y Darien no sólo que no tenía que jugar a ser agradable con la gente, sino que incluso había logrado unas dos horas de siesta. Los swingers que habían ido en la camioneta con Andrew para ver el valle de Yosemite habían regresado, satisfechos con su tarde. Los pocos que permanecieron en el albergue habían estado ocupados y muy contentos también con su día, compartiendo cuentos de sus aventuras sobre la mesa de la cena.

Felices campistas hechos para regresar a los negocios.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción, Darien se sirvió una copa de vino y salió a la sala del albergue. Tomando una silla a una pequeña distancia de la multitud, se ubicó para disfrutar de los resultados de una buena comida.

Serena era una buena cocinera. Esta mañana, el desayuno que había hecho lo había dejado sin aliento. Y la cena había sido carne asada con patatas guisadas en sus jugos, salsas, y galletas. Demonios, él podría vivir feliz como un león apenas con esas galletas solamente. Incluso había hecho un pastel. Desde cero. No había tenido este tipo de comidas desde que dejó de rancho de sus padres en Oregón.

Recostado en su silla, tomó un sorbo de vino y estudió a la pequeña rebelde. Un cuaderno de dibujo apoyado en su regazo, creaba caricaturas de los demás con mucha ovación. Él sacudió la cabeza. Para ser del tipo artístico, seguro que no tenía idea de cómo vestirse. Después de volver del viaje a Yosemite con Andrew, se había puesto otra de sus feas camisas, las que cubrían cada curva que tenía. Idiota mujer. Incluso una de sus camisas de franela mostraría su figura en mejor posición. ¿No se daba cuenta de que un hombre nunca se daría cuenta de la rotundidad de su cintura cuando ella tenía tanta redondez por encima de ella?

Tal vez debería decírselo.

Dios, ella se había sentido bien debajo suyo esta mañana, y en su regazo más tarde. Podría haber resistido su atracción física, tal vez, pero cuando ella tembló en sus brazos, mientras la hacía acariciar a Thor, él había perdido la batalla. Esa condenada vulnerabilidad sacaba todos los instintos de protección de un Dom.

Entonces estuvo ese momento en que Thor apoyó la cabeza sobre su pierna, y su alegría reemplazó el miedo. Había tenido la esperanza de una tregua entre ella y el perro, y en lugar de eso él había logrado el comienzo de un verdadero amor. Bebió un sorbo de vino y suspiró. No esperaba que la chica de ciudad fuera tan dulce. Como la arena del desierto, ella se mantenía moviéndose a su alrededor hasta que él nunca podía estar seguro de su paso.

Una cosas él había decidido... Tenía que estar debajo de él otra vez antes de que finalice el fin de semana.

Con una sonrisa, se movió lo suficientemente lejos para poner plenamente su mirada sobre ella. Ella era consciente de su atención, ruborizándose cada vez que le devolvía la mirada, e incluso desde aquí, podía notar que su respiración se volvía rápida y superficial. Un pequeño tímido conejo cuando se trataba de sexo, pero él la atraparía, incluso contra su mejor juicio.

Dándole un descanso, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la silla y se relajó. Tenía un largo día de trabajo por delante de él mañana, y con suerte lograría algunas horas de sueño esta noche.

―…BDSM.

Con esa palabra, la atención de Darien volvió a la conversación, y abrió los ojos. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

―Pensé que swinging y lo relacionado con el bondage eran la misma cosa, ―dijo Serena a la pareja en el sofá frente a ella, dejando su lápiz abajo.

―No, swinging sólo significa sexo abierto. Ahora BDSM significa… ― Esmeralda se frotó la cara colorada al pensar ―tres cosas diferentes. SM por Sado-Masoquismo. Y BD es...

―Esclavitud y disciplina, ―dijo Kaolinette. ―Atar a la gente y ese tipo de cosas. Y la parte DS significa dominación y sumisión.

No está mal, pensó Darien. Habían mencionado las siglas correctas por lo menos.

Se dio cuenta que Andrew había desaparecido, así que se levantó para hacer las rondas de vino. Parte de sus funciones como dueño del albergue implicaba jugar de camarero. Él disfrutaba de las tareas la mayor parte del tiempo, y antes de que llegaran a ser demasiado molestas, el albergue se vaciaba, y podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

Llenó vasos en su recorrida por la sala, llegando al de Serena justo cuando ella le preguntaba a Esmeralda, ―Conocía algo acerca de las cosas sobre S y M, y he oído hablar del bondage. ¿Pero la dominación y sumisión? Eso no lo entiendo.

El Dom en él no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, no de la mujer que quería. Después de apoyar la botella de vino, se inclinó y pasó los dedos por su pelo. Cuando los apretó, él tuvo el control.

Ella saltó por la sorpresa e intentó tironear con fuerza para alejarse

Con un tirón constante sobre su pelo, la obligó a mirarlo.

Su boca se abrió.

―No tienes permiso para hablar, ―gruñó.

No sólo se quedó en silencio, sino que sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente. Sus mejillas encendidas. Le movió el piso otra vez. Enérgica. Vulnerable. Dulce. ¿Podría realmente ser sumisa también?

La liberó, le tomó la barbilla con la mano, viendo la mirada aturdida en sus ojos. ―Eso es dominación, mascota, ―dijo. Él sonrió lentamente a medida que su cuerpo se estremecía en sus manos, lo que confirmaba su impresión. Y eso era sumisión.

Sus ojos azules parecían clavarla en la silla a la vez que su dura mano mantenía su cabeza quieta. Su voz, su orden, la mantenía en silencio, y de algún modo, de alguna manera, su cuerpo no sólo se lo permitía sino que estaba temblando por dentro mientras que ondas y ondas de calor la atravesaban. Ella lo miró con impotencia y sabía que si él quisiera tomarla, aquí y ahora, ella se lo permitiría.

Él pasó el dedo sobre sus labios, y ella se dio cuenta que su boca estaba abierta, su respiración rápida. Las mejillas de él se plegaron con su sonrisa. Y entonces se volvió y la dejó sentada allí en la silla, mirándolo fijamente.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno las cosas se empiezan a poner intéresantes… veremos que pasa después.. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! dejen reviews jaja.. mañana si puedo les pogo otros 2 capis..**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 6**

―¿No hay cabañas vacías? ―Serena ubicó sus manos en las caderas. ―Bueno, eso es simplemente genial. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

Las conversaciones después de la cena se habían vuelto cada vez más calientes. Diamante se sentó en el sofá con Mina casi en su regazo. Ella jugaba con su cabello, dándole a Serena una mirada de superioridad.

―Podrías participar y divertirte como el resto de nosotros, ―dijo Diamante. ―¿Cómo sabes que no te va a gustar si no le diste una oportunidad? Sé que Nicólas y Haruka querían que te unas a ellos, al igual que Zafiro y Eudial.

―Ugh. ―No estoy interesada, ―dijo secamente. ―Por lo tanto... ―Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer?

―Darien sugirió que hables con él, y tal vez él podría arreglar algo, ―añadió Diamante, luego deslizó la mano dentro de la blusa de corte bajo de Mina, obviamente, su atención no estaba en la conversación.

Dando un bufido de exasperación, Serena salió del albergue. Gritar de rabia, no ayudaría a las cosas, pero maldita sea, ¿no había estado en esta misma posición ayer? Dormir en el columpio del porche significaba correr el riesgo de una hipotermia de nuevo, así que estaba descartado. Apretando la boca, se dirigió hacia abajo del camino. Diamante utilizó la cabaña la noche anterior. La justicia dictaminaba que ella la tenga esta noche, para sí misma. Después de todo, es por eso que Dios le daba cerraduras a la humanidad, para impedir la entrada de machos idiotas.

Con el sol ya oculto, la temperatura del aire había disminuido rápidamente, y se estremeció. En la quietud del bosque, los sonidos desde el albergue parecían distantes mientras sus zapatillas crujían sobre los pedazos de pino que cubrían el camino. Casi allí, se detuvo. ¡Demonios!, había dejado su bolso de arte en la cocina. Miró hacia atrás por el camino y se encogió de hombros. No valía la pena retroceder hasta el albergue de nuevo, no considerando lo que podría estar pasando.

En su cabaña, pasó hacia el pequeño porche, agarró el pomo de la puerta, y...

Risas salían del interior de la cabaña. La risa de un hombre, Zafiro, y la cama comenzó a crujir de una manera inconfundible. Bueno, demonios, demonios, demonios. Retrocedió en lugar de patear la puerta, como ella quería. Esto en cuanto a ese plan. Dios, Diamante debería haber planeado un grupo de cuatro personas allí más tarde.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó por el camino, arrastrando los pies, observando el polvo brillando por la temprana luz de la luna.

Chocó contra una pared sólida y soltó un humillante chillido.

Poderosas manos la agarraron por los brazos, sosteniéndola para que no caiga, y ella miró a la cara de Darien.

―Jesús, sólo mátame y todo habrá terminado, ―dijo, poniendo su mano sobre su propio pecho, donde su corazón estaba tratando de calmarse.

―Lo siento, dulzura.

―Seguro que sí ―murmuró. Él no sonaba como que lo lamentara en absoluto, más como si estuviera tratando de no reírse, el muy cabrón. ―Necesitaba hablar contigo de todos modos.

Desde detrás de Darien, Thor se adelantó, una bestia de aspecto siniestro en la tenue luz del camino. Serena se puso rígida, y luego tomó aliento y le tendió la mano. No me muerdas, no me muerdas. Thor olfateó la mano, luego, con la nariz, movió su mano hacia arriba. Acaríciame.

Con una risa ahogada, ella se dejó caer de rodillas y así lo hizo. Peludo y sólido, el perro no quería nada más de ella que un poco de cariño. En un minuto, se extendía sobre sus rodillas, la mitad en su regazo,Serena le frotó el pecho y obtuvo un ocasional lengüetazo birlando su barbilla.

―¿Todos los perros son así? ―le preguntó a Darien. Un poquito de preocupación quedaba en su interior, y sin embargo no había nada tan increíblemente reconfortante como tener ese cuerpo grande y caliente en sus brazos.

―Thor es uno de ese tipo, ―dijo. ―Él no confía en mucha gente, por lo que deberías considerarlo un honor.

Ella hundió la cara en el suave, suave pelaje y suspiró. ―Tú también me gustas, ―le susurró en el peludo oído y vio a su cola moverse en respuesta.

―Volvamos antes de que te congeles. ―Darien le ofreció una mano. ―Thor, da la vuelta.

El perro se movió, y Serena dejó a Darien arrastrarla por sus pies.

Caminó junto a ella hacia el albergue, sin soltarle la mano. ―No tienes lugar para pasar la noche, me han dicho.

―No. ―El enfado con Diamante le puso la voz aguda, y sin embargo, la anticipación se levantaba en su interior como burbujas de champagne. La gran mano de Darien envolvía la suya en calidez mientras subían las escaleras del porche. ―¿Tienes un depósito o algo que pueda usar?

La luz de las ventanas del albergue delineaban los duros planos de su cara. ―Tú vas a ir a mi habitación y a mi cama. ―Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la levantó hasta que su rostro estaba completamente en la luz. ―Puedes decir: "Absolutamente no" o "Ahora mismo".

El estudió su rostro mientras su mente aullaba por la confusión. Su cuerpo no tenía reparos, y el calor se extendía por toda ella. Sus labios se arquearon. ―Eso es lo que yo pensaba, ―dijo, como si ella hubiera respondido a una pregunta. ―Vamos.

Después de abrir la puerta del albergue, puso una mano en su espalda, empujándola hacia la puerta privada detrás del escritorio. Dio unos golpecitos de un código sobre el teclado y la condujo dentro para subir las escaleras a sus habitaciones. Thor se deslizó antes que Darien cerrara la puerta. ―Quítate los zapatos, Sere, ―dijo, quitándose las botas. Sus zapatillas se veían diminutas al lado de ellas.

Cuando el perro se acurrucó en un montón de mantas en el rincón, Darien señaló el sofá. ―Siéntate ahí, dulzura. ―El sofá de cuero se hundió debajo de su peso, atrapándola en su suavidad. Miró a su alrededor, notando el televisor que había sido escondido detrás de un exuberante tapiz. Darien definitivamente disfrutaba de su confort con cómodas sillas y sofá, la alfombra profundamente afelpada delante de la chimenea.

Cuando la música clásica barroca flotó a través de la habitación, Serena parpadeó. ¿A este caradura tío de montaña le gustaba Bach? Después de revolver las brasas de la chimenea, tiró más leña menuda y un gran leño.

―¿Cerveza, whisky, destornillador, o vino?, ―preguntó.

―Un destornillador, por favor. ―El saludable jugo de naranja sin duda compensaba el alcohol poco saludable, ¿verdad?

Él cruzó de la sala a la cocina en silencio, como un animal grande, y estaría condenada si ella no se sentía como una presa. Ella se ubicó en la esquina del sofá. Tirando sus piernas hacia arriba hasta su pecho, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y trató de observar el fuego. No funcionó. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Por supuesto, él era magnífico, una especie del tipo aterrador al estilo Vin Diesel . Y ella era una mujer sana… que simplemente se había negado a ir a la cama con cualquier número de hombres dispuestos y en lugar de eso permitió que este hombre la traiga hasta aquí. No era que él realmente se lo hubiera pedido. Pero su mente seguía diciéndole que se había vuelto loca.

―Esa es una posición muy defensiva.

Sus ojos se sacudieron hacia arriba para verlo inclinándose sobre ella. El estómago le hizo esa cosa de revoloteo otra vez, y ella tragó. ―No, es cómoda. Yo…

―Serena, ―la interrumpió. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa de café en lugar de entregársela a ella. Puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. Los ojos de él se veían grises en las luces brillantes, su mandíbula rígida. ―Inténtalo de nuevo, y dime la verdad esta vez.

El temblor dentro suyo aumentó, y su boca se secó. Sin embargo, ella levantó la barbilla. ―Yo... Sí. Es defensiva. Estoy un poco nerviosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Su sonrisa era cálida y de aprobación, y por qué algo tan simple la hacía sentirse bien por dentro no tenía sentido. Maldita sea, siempre se había visto a sí misma tan fuerte. Confiada. ¿Cómo llegó a tener este efecto sobre ella? Tirando de sus piernas hacia abajo con mano firme, la despojó de su posición defensiva. Ella se resistió el tiempo suficiente para conseguir una mirada penetrante, y luego lo dejó salirse con la suya. Maldición si sabía por qué.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de ubicar sus pies en el suelo, él dejó sus piernas estiradas en el sofá. Luego se sentó en el borde al lado de sus caderas, dejándola sin lugar para alejarse. Su esquina se había convertido en una trampa. Un destello de diversión apareció en sus ojos, y entonces él le entregó el destornillador.

Ella tomó unos cortos y poderosos tragos para aliviar la sequedad de su boca.

―Disfrútalo, porque eso es todo el alcohol que recibirás esta noche.

―¿Por qué?

―Así tendrás una cabeza despejada.

Ella levantó la vista para atraparlo considerando lo que ella estaba pensando.

―Voy a mostrarte más información sobre la dominación y sumisión esta noche, ―le dijo.

―¿Perdón? ―dijo ella suavemente.

―Oh, me has oído. ―Él pasó un dedo por su mejilla. ―Y tú estás interesada, a pesar que no crees que deberías.

Abrió la boca, pero no podía negarlo. Podía sentir a su corazón latiendo estrepitosamente, tanto que ella esperaba que él no pudiera oírlo. Una breve esperanza, que se perdió cuando arrastró sus dedos hacia abajo por su cuello para detenerlos allí en su pulso. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Ella se humedeció los labios. ―Entonces, ¿qué… ―decir las palabras lo haría demasiado real ―…cosas implica?

―Es bastante fácil, pequeña. ―Sus dedos se deslizaron para desabotonar su camisa hasta que ésta se abrió. Cuando ella levantó la mano para cerrarla, él gruñó, ―No te muevas.

Ella se congeló.

Su sonrisa era confortable. ―Así es como funciona, Serena. Te digo qué hacer, y lo haces. Muy básico.

―¿Qué… qué pasa si no quiero hacer lo que tú dices?

―Buena pregunta. ―Su mirada fija en su rostro, los dedos arrastrándose por encima de su sujetador, despertando los nervios de todo su cuerpo. ―Si algo que yo hago es insoportable, ya sea física o mentalmente, dices, "Rojo", y todo se detiene. Esa es tu palabra de seguridad. Rojo.

Rojo. Ella lo repitió en su mente y frunció el ceño entonces. ―¿Qué pasa si digo detente o no?

Sus ojos no dejaron los de ella. Francos. Tranquilos. ―Entonces, sigo.

Quitó su camisa con tanta facilidad como si ella fuera un bebé, luego la camisola que se había puesto debajo para una cobertura adicional. Un segundo después, su sujetador se aflojó, y lo arrojó lejos. Ella se cubrió con las manos.

Él le dirigió una mirada implacable. ―No, yo no creo eso. ―Tomándola de las muñecas, levantó sus brazos. ―Ponlos detrás de la cabeza. ―Él movió las manos a su nuca. ―Enlaza los dedos juntos.

Cuando ella cumplió, él movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Un juego muy extraño, pensó. Esto es sólo un juego. Un juego que parecía... seguro. Sin embargo, su respiración se aceleró. Como si su piel estuviera sensibilizada por la expectativa de su toque, se volvió consciente de la suavidad del cuero a su espalda, el calor del fuego calentando su lado derecho, la frialdad sobre su lado izquierdo.

Podía sentir que su coño comenzaba a mojarse.

Tener las manos detrás de la cabeza empujaba su pecho hacia delante. Con una sonrisa, Darien los ahuecó dentro de sus grandes manos. Su pulgar frotó sobre sus pezones, enviando estruendos de placer directamente a su pubis. ―Sabes, mi madre tenía la misma constitución que tú ―dijo. ―Altura media y exuberante. A pesar de tener cinco hijos bajo sus pies, mi padre tenía problemas para mantener sus manos fuera de ella. Estoy empezando a comprender por qué. ―Sus dedos rodaron un pezón, y la presión aumentó paulatinamente hasta que se sintió como si hubiera un canal abierto de electricidad entre sus senos y su coño. Nunca se había sentido así. Ella empezó a moverse, intentando llevar las manos hacia abajo, y sus cejas se unieron. Su rostro se volvió rígido. ―No te muevas, mascota. Hay consecuencias por tu desobediencia.

¿Consecuencias? Ella abrió la boca, y él la besó, su lengua hundiéndose muy adentro, aferrándose de la posesión. Él tomó su cabello en su puño, sosteniéndola para poder besarla a fondo, tan a fondo que los dedos de sus pies se curvaron hacia adentro en sus calcetines. Liberándole los labios, él se movió hacia abajo lentamente, la barba del día raspaba sobre su cuello, sus labios eran cálido terciopelo. Mientras su boca se acercaba a su pecho, se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración, necesitando que él la tocara, la besara allí. Le dio un beso entre sus pechos, acariciando un lado, luego el otro. Sus pechos se sentían pesados e hinchados.

Su lengua parpadeó sobre un pezón. Caliente y húmeda. Un soplo de aliento enfrió su piel y apretó el pico, justo antes de que se lo metiera en la boca. Una poderosa succión, entonces apretó el nudo contra el paladar. Sus pezones se hincharon, latiendo con el ritmo de su pulso, fuertes pulsos de necesidad disparaban a través de ella. Su mente parecía bloqueada, su cuerpo tomando el control mientras las sensaciones continuaban. Casi asustada, se agarró a sus hombros.

Sus dientes se cerraron sobre su pezón, dándole un agudo mordisco que afloró directamente a su centro y la hizo sacudirse. ―Pon las manos atrás, pequeña rebelde, ―gruñó.

Ella quería lloriquear. Cuando puso las manos atrás y él aseguró sus muñecas con un inflexible apretón, la humedad se filtró entre sus piernas. Una emoción crepitó a través de ella cuando se dio cuenta que él había atrapado sus manos de manera que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Dios, esto era tan inapropiado.

Su boca se cerró sobre su otro pecho, la lengua embromó el pezón. Un pellizco le confundió el cerebro, otro la hizo arquearse hacia arriba para él. Él lavó las pequeñas heridas. Sus pechos estaban tan apretados e hinchados que dolían.

Liberándola, se echó hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas y se quitó la camisa. Ella no podía apartar los ojos de su pecho y de la manera en que sus músculos se flexionaban con cada movimiento que hacía.

―Es hora de quitarte el resto, ―dijo, desabrochando el botón de sus jeans.

Ella le agarró las manos. De ninguna manera. Sus pechos estaban bien, pero su estómago y las caderas. ¿Y los muslos? Levantó la vista hacia el cristal de color ámbar que brillaba intensamente en el ventilador de techo, las luces de estilo linterna sobre las paredes. Demasiada mucha iluminación. Sí, él probablemente ya había tenido un vistazo de las cicatrices y flaccidez antes, pero no había necesidad de darle una agradable y larga mirada ahora. ―Tal vez deberíamos ir a una cama, ―sugirió ella. Y estaría debajo de las sábanas. Excelente idea.

Mientras su mirada seguía la de ella, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Él ahuecó su mejilla, mirando su rostro, y la otra mano deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo. Ella se puso rígida. Maldición, no quería que él la viera así. Echó una mirada a la iluminación de nuevo. Sin decir una palabra, él se levantó y caminó por la habitación, apagando las luces. El crepitar del fuego resplandecía dorado sobre sus hombros desnudos, cuando regresó para sentarse a su lado.

¿Había sido tan obvia? Seguramente él no sabía por qué ella había estado tan nerviosa.

―Vamos a tener que lidiar con la imagen de ti misma uno de estos días, ―murmuró, rompiendo esa esperanza. Desenvolvió los brazos de su cintura y los llevó por detrás de su cuello. ―Tú no confías en mí lo suficiente para que yo espose tus manos detrás de tu espalda, dulzura. Pero estás tentándome extremadamente. Deja las manos allí. ¿Está claro?

¿Esposas? Oh, Dios mío. ―Claro. Sí. ―Pero la idea de ser amarrada de esa manera enviaba estremecimientos en su estómago. ¿Eran los nervios o la excitación? Ella no lo sabía.

Él sonrió mirándola a los ojos. ―Igual que ese pensamiento, ¿verdad? ―Sin dudarlo un instante, él tiró de sus jeans inmediatamente. Se sintió expuesta cuando él corrió un dedo sobre sus pechos, bajando hasta el estómago regordete y ella trató de capturarlo. Con el mismo dedo, enganchó sus bragas y se las quitó despacio. Allí estaba ella, desnuda, y él todavía tenía puestos los pantalones. ¿Por qué esto le molestaba tanto ahora mismo? Había tenido amantes antes, pero algo sobre el modo en que la trataba le hacía perder el equilibrio.

Excitándola.

Él puso su mano contra su coño, presionando ligeramente, como si pudiera sentir el fuerte latido. Inclinándose hacia delante, la mano aún entre sus piernas, la besó suavemente, pero se retiró hacia atrás cuando ella intentó profundizarlo, dándole sólo lo que él quería. Con las manos detrás de la cabeza, no podía tirar de él más cerca.

―Si tú fueras mía, esto estaría afeitado. Desnudo ante el mundo. ―Observando su rostro, deslizó un dedo a través de los húmedos pliegues, haciéndole apretar las entrañas. ―Desnudo para mi toque.

Continuara…

Bueno ya se puso mas interesante.. Calor uff! Jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 7**

Darien se puso de pie. ―Hay algunas reglas básicas que la mayoría de los Doms y subs deben seguir.

Serena se sentó y tiró una manta suelta de la parte posterior del sofá sobre su regazo. Sus labios formaron la palabra Dom. Eso debería ser la abreviatura para dominante y luego sub para sumisa. Esto no era algo nuevo en el mundo, ¿no?

―Mientras estamos... lo vamos a llamar jugando, no puedes hablar sin permiso. Me llamarás "Señor", y si se te doy una orden, tu única respuesta debe ser, "Sí, señor". Estarás arrodillada en el suelo a menos que tengas permiso para permanecer de otra manera. ―Se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza.

Serena frunció el ceño. Esto sonaba mucho como la esclavitud, a ella no le gustaba nada. Pero su coño se había apretado, ardiendo mientras sus palabras continuaban. Siguiendo el procesamiento de sus palabras, ella miró hacia arriba. Él se había cruzado de brazos, y sus ojos casi la congelaron. ―¿Qué? ―le preguntó ella.

Sus cejas se juntaron, y señaló la alfombra a sus pies.

Oh escupe. No hablar. Decir "Sí, señor". Arrodíllate. Arrodíllate. Ella se bajó del sofá sobre sus rodillas, puso sus manos en su regazo, y trató de mirar adecuadamente arrepentida. Algo en su interior le daban ganas de reír.

―Mejor. ―Darien se inclinó y con manos firmes separó sus rodillas para exponer su entrepierna. ―Algunos Doms quieren una sub con las manos abiertas de esta manera ―él ubicó sus manos sobre sus muslos con las palmas hacia arriba ―pero yo prefiero los brazos detrás de la espalda, los dedos entrelazados. ―Él inclinó la cabeza y esperó hasta que ella obedeció.

Ante la sensación de sus manos sobre sus piernas, posicionándola como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo, sus ganas de reír desaparecieron. Su cuerpo bruscamente se excitó como si hubiera activado un interruptor de luz. Uno de cien vatios. Con sus manos detrás de su espalda, su pecho arqueado hacia adelante, como si sus pechos fueran…

Sus ojos estaban fijos en su cara, se arrodilló delante de ella y ahuecó su pecho, levantándolo ligeramente. El calor quemó a través de ella como una ola masiva.

Él sonrió lentamente. Cuando el dedo circuló el pezón, sus entrañas se volvieron líquidas. ―Ahora tu cuerpo está abierto y disponible para mi uso.

Su voz retumbaba en sus oídos. Tocó cada pecho, acariciando sus pezones hasta que le dolían. Entonces su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas como si tuviera todo el derecho para tocarla...

Ella sintió sus dedos acariciando a través de sus pliegues, uno deslizándose dentro suyo, y respiró hondo ante el íntimo toque. Ella se movió para escapar del dedo explorador y recibió una picante bofetada en su muslo desnudo. ―No te muevas, sub ―replicó él, su boca firme por el disgusto.

Algo se estremeció en su interior por el placer y la necesidad.

Quitando su mano, él se paró en un ágil movimiento. Cuando ella miró hacia arriba, él sacudió la cabeza. ―Mantén tus ojos bajos. Cuando estás en la posición de esclava, no miras hacia arriba.

Su boca se abrió. ¿Esclava?

Lo escuchó reírse. ―Así se llama esa posición. Tú no eres una esclava, pequeña rebelde, eres una sub. Por lo general, esclavo significa que alguien tiene una relación de dominación y sumisión a tiempo completo, eso no es algo que yo haga.

¡Menos mal.

Sus manos callosas se cerraron sobre sus hombros desnudos, aliviando la rigidez muscular. ―Relájate, Sere. Esta es una exploración, no una sentencia de cadena perpetua. ―Sus manos eran cálidas y conocedoras, y sus hombros comenzaron a aflojarse. ―Y hay alguna exploración que todavía tengo que hacer, ―le susurró al oído.

Por debajo de sus pestañas, ella lo vio acercarse a un armario y tomar una gran bolsa y una almohada negra como de la longitud de un cojín del sofá, sólo que más alto y en forma de medialuna. Tiró el cojín sobre el piso delante del fuego, ubicó la bolsa a su lado, y encorvó un dedo hacia ella.

Ella se levantó, luchando por la elegancia, empujando con su estómago. Con una sonrisa, él la agarró de la parte superior de sus brazos, tirando de ella sobre los dedos de su pie en una demostración de fuerza que le hizo temblar el estómago, pero su beso fue suave. Casi tierno.

Él la cogió en sus brazos y la colocó sobre la cosa con forma de medialuna, sólo que en lugar de utilizarla como soporte para la espalda, él ubicó su cabeza en el extremo más bajo y su trasero en alto, las piernas colgando fuera del borde.

―Ahora, Sere, voy a doblar tus piernas hacia abajo y hacerte sentir las restricciones.

Sus ojos se abrieron. ―Pero…

―Silencio. ―Él la agarró por el tobillo. ―Sólo tus piernas. Te voy a dejar los brazos y manos libres. ―Él sonrió ligeramente. ―No me conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en mí completamente. Y con razón. ―Estiró una pierna, por el lado de la cuña y le ató una correa de velcro en el tobillo, entonces la otra. Con el trasero en la parte más alta de la cuña, y sus piernas ampliamente abiertas, su coño había quedado exhibido.

Ella forcejeó con sus piernas. Cuando no pudo moverlas y se dio cuenta de lo abierta que estaba, un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, luego otro, imparable e interminable.

―Por el tiempo que estés aquí, pequeña rebelde, tu cuerpo es mío para jugar y utilizarlo. ―Sus manos se curvaron alrededor de sus muslos, empujándolos para abrirlos aún más. ―¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad, la palabra que usarás para detener todo?

―Rojo.

Sus manos firmes masajeaban sus muslos, su toque moviéndose cada vez más cerca de donde su clítoris palpitaba. Inclinándose hacia adelante, sopló sobre él, el aire caliente la estremeció. ―Tienes un muy bonito coño, Sere. ―Con una sonrisa maliciosa, le alborotó el vello púbico y murmuró: ―Un pequeño zorro rojo.

Sus pulgares abrieron sus labios vaginales, y el aire frío corrió contra sus labios menores, haciéndola sacudirse. Con suavidad, masajeó los labios mayores antes de moverse hacia adentro. ―Bonito y regordete, ―murmuró, y luego deslizó sus dedos sobre sus labios menores. ― Ligeramente rosado con un toque violeta. ―A medida que sus dedos se deslizaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el orificio empapado, su coño entero empezó a arder con la necesidad. ―Un poco hinchado, pero estarás mucho más hinchada antes de que haya terminado.

Su lengua siguió a sus dedos. A medida que la lamía, la sensación era tan intensa, que se retorcía descontroladamente. Y luego sus pulgares la abrieron más ampliamente mientras su lengua parpadeaba sobre los labios hinchados hasta... allí. Su clítoris le dolía y latía mientras él bromeaba a su alrededor, cada pasada de su lengua a lo largo del nudo hacía que el dolor se profundizara. Un lado, luego el otro. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró, su rostro ensombrecido a la luz del fuego. ―Voy a dejarte tan hinchada que estarás palpitando. ―Sus dedos acariciaron a través de sus pliegues. ―Lo suficiente para que tu clítoris sobresalga y se endurezca como una polla.

Los ojos de la sub se agrandaron, y sus piernas se sacudieron. ¿Quería salir corriendo o rogar por más? Darien se preguntó. La intensidad de sus respuestas, evidentemente, la asustaban y a él le encantaban. Como Dom, él quería empujarla cada vez más lejos. Como hombre, quería enterrarse en ella y machacar hasta que ambos llegaran.

La responsabilidad de un maestro para su sub era lo primero. Ellos tenían más para explorar juntos antes de que le permitiera a su polla entrar en juego. Con un gentil dedo, deslizó la diminuta capucha del clítoris, exponiendo la brillante perla rosada que ocultaba. Lo tocó con su lengua, sólo el más mínimo parpadeo, y sintió que sus piernas temblaron. Pasó su lengua por los frágiles pliegues de la capucha, hacia arriba y encima, luego bajó por el otro lado.

Su respiración se incrementó. Levantó la vista para ver sus nudillos blanquearse. Por ese férreo control suyo recibiría una paliza ahora.

Insertó un dedo dentro de ella, la cálida sensación resbaladiza era increíblemente tentadora. Quería empujarse a sí mismo adentro tan profundamente de manera que sus pelotas rebotaran en su culo. A medida que retiraba el dedo, las paredes de la vagina se apretaban a su alrededor, tratando de retenerlo.

Él se deslizaba hacia adentro y afuera, agregando otro dedo. Un gemido salió de ella. ―Darien..

Le dio una palmada en el muslo como un punzante recordatorio. Ella saltó, y su suave boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

―No te olvides, pequeña rebelde, o realmente tendré que castigarte.

Sintió el apriete de su vagina, confirmando sus impresiones anteriores. El castigo la excitaba. Cuánto quedaba por ver. Esperaba averiguarlo con una expectativa que no había sentido en años. Mientras deslizaba sus dedos adentro y a fuera, su muslo cepillaba su mejilla temblando incontrolablemente. Apretó hacia arriba dentro de ella hasta que la punta de su dedo encontró su punto G, todavía áspero e irregular. El dedo pulsó en contra de él, y al mismo tiempo, la lengua frotaba firmemente contra un lado de su clítoris hasta que se hinchó, sobresaliendo de su capuchón.

Su gemido lo estimuló. Nunca había encontrado nada tan satisfactorio como empujar a una mujer más allá de sus inhibiciones y dentro de la más honesta respuesta apasionada. Y esta pequeña sub tenía inhibiciones y pasión en partes iguales. Ahora sus caderas empujaban hacia arriba, hacia su boca, pero las apretadas restricciones la mantenían inmóvil. Su respiración cambió cuando su excitación se elevó en una verdadera respuesta sumisa y se volvió vulnerable. Dominada.

Él alejó su boca hacia atrás, frotando su dedo sobre el punto G hasta que se hinchó y se suavizó. Luego coordinó su ataque para impulsarla aún más alto. Punto G y clítoris, dedos y lengua, excitando toda la masa de nervios.

Su respiración pasó a ser un duro jadeo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras se acercaba a su clímax. Su vagina se desprendía alrededor de la punta de su dedo y reforzaba la lucha contra sus nudillos. Casi estaba allí. Esta era una danza de dos compañeros. Él podría tener el control, pero sus respuestas dictaminaban su próximo movimiento. Y carajo, él amaba sus respuestas. Aminoró sólo para retirarse un poquito y disfrutar de los pequeños gemidos que se mezclaban con su jadeante respiración. Su vagina apretaba aún más fuerte. Ralentizando incluso más, la sostuvo en el borde mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido, incluso su respiración se tranquilizó.

Tentado a negárselo, se detuvo, pero esa no era la lección de hoy. Además, quería oírla correrse de nuevo. Succionó el clítoris en su boca y lo burló suavemente, dándole tirones.

Sus caderas se inclinaron hacia arriba mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez más alto, y luego su vagina convulsionó alrededor de sus dedos en agitadas ondas que dejaron escapar un largo y satisfactorio gemido. Tan satisfactorio que él quería empezar de nuevo y hacerlo todo otra vez.

Pero su polla podría explotar.

Liberó su clítoris a regañadientes. Ella era increíblemente dulce: corazón, alma, y coño. No podía creer que no tuviera un marido y niños corriendo alrededor de sus pies. En su lugar, ella lo tenía a él a sus pies, y eso le agradaba como el infierno. Cuando miró hacia arriba, sus pezones se habían convertido en duros brotes rosados. Cuando el estremecimiento en la vagina se tranquilizó, presionó firmemente contra su punto G y lamió por encima de su capullo, enviándola de nuevo. Y luego otra vez.

Cuando se detuvo para besar la cara interna del muslo, podía sentir el barniz de sudor sobre su piel. Tirando de ella, le dio un beso justo por encima de su monte, sonriendo ante el estremecimiento de los músculos del estómago debajo de sus labios.

―Estás temblando, dulzura. ―Pero no de frío. ―Las manos enlazadas detrás de la cabeza ahora, por favor.

Su cara aún enrojecida, sus pezones comenzando a relajarse, ella le frunció el ceño.

Dios, era linda. Él le frunció el ceño en respuesta y esperó. Sus brazos se levantaron, renuentes en cada pequeño movimiento. Y entonces sus manos se enlazaron detrás de su cabeza, arqueando sus senos para su disfrute y uso.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa de aprobación y desabrochó sus jeans.

Cuando Darien se quitó los pantalones, Serena no podía apartar la mirada. La luz del fuego parpadeaba sobre su cuerpo huesudo, ensombrecido, destacando los músculos contorneados. De un nido de vello oscuro, su erección se destacaba orgullosamente, más larga de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y mucho más gruesa, ningún árbol delgado sino un roble macizo. Sus bolas se balanceaban ligeramente entre sus piernas mientras él mismo se enfundaba un preservativo. Sus músculos se flexionaron en sus muslos cuando se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Levantó sus pesados pechos con las manos. Sus dedos le acariciaron la tierna parte inferior, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se burló de sus pezones hasta que se levantaron, duros y puntiagudos. ―¿Alguien alguna vez se podría cansar de jugar con ellos? ―murmuró.

Sus labios se cerraron en un pico sensible, y un relampagueo corrió por su cuerpo. Rodó el nudo entre la lengua y el paladar. Su aliento raspando sobre el leve dolor. Cuando chupó con fuerza, envió un pulso de necesidad directamente a su núcleo. Sus caderas se movieron y su sexo comenzó a doler por la presión.

Él se incorporó sobre un antebrazo. ―Momento de un juguete más. Puedes elegir una mordaza, puños de muñeca, o pinzas de mama.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar.

―Oh, sí. ―Corrió un dedo a través de sus labios. ―No estarás aquí mucho más, dulzura. También podría darte una buena base en el estilo de vida. Elige.

Tragó saliva. Ella absolutamente no quería sus manos inmóviles. ¿Ser amordazada? No ―Pinzas, ―susurró.

―Buena elección. ―Él enganchó su bolsa y la acercó, luego retiró una pequeña caja, sacó lo que parecía ser un broche de tender la ropa en miniatura. Levantó uno. Gomas negras recubrían los extremos. Un pequeño tornillo asomaba de la bisagra. ―Como eres nueva, voy a renunciar a las joyas o al peso. Esta vez.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y chupó un pecho hasta que el pezón se alzó. Luego adjuntó el broche, girando el tornillo hasta que el gancho le pellizcó insoportablemente el pezón. Apretó los dientes, pero la tensión disminuyó, dejando sólo un intenso dolor que de alguna manera aumentaba el latido de su coño. Lo hizo con el otro, y ella ahogó un gemido. Dolía, y sin embargo, sentía una insoportable excitación, como nunca había sentido antes. Dios, lo necesitaba en su interior. El cabello de él, espeso y alborotado, le caía sobre la frente, tocaba su nuca. Sus hombros brillaban a la luz del fuego, y quería tocarlo desesperadamente, sus brazos temblaban por eso. Él sonrió ligeramente. Agarrando sus antebrazos, se inclinó sobre ella, su peso y fuerza la apretaron más contra la cuña.

Ella no podía mover... nada. Su profunda inhalación apretó los senos contra su pecho, y la abrasión de su pelo contra sus muy sensibles pezones la hicieron sisear.

―Estábamos hablando de dominación y sumisión. ―Sus manos se apretaron en sus brazos, hasta el borde del dolor, y la excitación la sacudió. ―Tu cuerpo es mío ahora, bajo mi control. Disponible para mi placer. ―Manteniéndose apoyado sobre el codo con una mano, acariciaba su cuerpo hacia abajo con la otra, luego, presionó su mano firmemente contra su coño y su clítoris palpitante.

Ella reprimió un gemido, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus inflexibles ojos. ―Esta es la más elemental de las lecciones, y la más agobiante. ―Un dedo presionó dentro de ella, ilustrando lo que quería decir. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, y ella sólo podía yacer allí y estremecerse.

Retiró el dedo. Un segundo después, deslizó la cabeza de su pene a través de su humedad y luego comenzó a empujar lentamente en su interior.

Era muy apretada, y su vagina trataba de resistirse a su tamaño a medida que su polla avanzaba. Ella jadeó, atrapada entre el insoportable placer y dolor. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus bíceps mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico. Él tenía los ojos fijos en los suyos mientras inexorablemente la llenaba hasta que ella sintió como si acabara de estallar. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, profundamente en su interior, ella no podía moverse. Su interior se estremecía a su alrededor por el sobresalto de su intrusión.

Se sentía tan vulnerable. Tan invadida, tanto por su polla como por su intensa mirada, que parecía ver directo dentro de su corazón.

Acodándose sobre un antebrazo, le sostuvo la cabeza. ―Tranquila, pequeña, ―murmuró. ―Respira. ―Su pulgar le acarició la mejilla.

Su gentileza trajo lágrimas a sus ojos y los cerró para que él no pudiera verlas.

La besó, sus labios persuadiendo una respuesta, suaves como el terciopelo, hasta que ella los abrió y le dejó ir más profundo. Mientras su boca se movía con gusto sobre la de ella, su cuerpo se aflojó, poco a poco, la abrumadora plenitud relajándola dentro del placer.

―Ahí vamos. ―Le mordió el labio; la pequeña provocación hizo apretar su vagina. Y eso se sintió tan bien. Su mano dejó su rostro para acariciar su pecho. Cuando el dedo se frotó sobre el pezón, sacudió el broche, primero dolor, luego placer chisporroteaban por toda la zona que él había vulnerado. ―Te sientes tan bien, cariño, estás amenazando a mi control.

Sus palabras ayudaron. Su callosa mano rozó su pecho, su costado, su cadera, nada de lo que no hubiera hecho antes, pero el acto irrevocablemente cambió por su presencia dentro de ella y cada sensación aumentó a un pico máximo. ―Mírame ahora, ―dijo con una voz profunda.

Ella levantó sus pesados párpados para encontrarse con su mirada. Su cara estaba en penumbras a la luz del fuego, su mandíbula apretada. Él se movió dentro de ella, la sensación indescriptible, poniendo en duda sus principios por el intenso placer. Él se retiró, y sus entrañas se juntaron para llenar el vacío antes de que él volviera a introducirse con la premura de la marea en la playa, imparable. Ella contuvo la respiración, y se apretó contra él como si pudiera salvaguardarla de ser arrastrada.

Observándola muy cerca, él aumentó su ritmo y el cuerpo de ella se distendió para acomodarse a él hasta que cada empuje traía sólo placer y una lenta acumulación de necesidad.

Él sonrió, y la curva de su boca cambió su expresión de peligrosa a devastadora. ―Pon tus manos detrás de la cabeza, dulzura.

Pero... Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que lo había agarrado la primera vez que entró en ella, y él no la había hecho detenerse.

Él entrecerró los ojos. ―Te veías como si necesitabas algo para sostenerte. Pero ponlos de nuevo atrás, ahora.

Ella lo hizo, enlazó sus dedos juntos, la posición haciéndola intensamente consciente de su estado vulnerable y de la forma en que él tomaba todo el poder.

Él frotó su rugosa mejilla contra la de ella. ―La próxima vez tus manos estarán amarradas, ―le susurró al oído. ―Y tal vez ataré tus piernas incluso más separadas y te provocaré hasta que grites.

Su vagina se apretó alrededor de su polla, y él se rió. ―Por ahora, mantén tus manos allí. La próxima falta, te castigaré con algo para enrojecer ese bonito culo tuyo. ―Su mano barrió hacia abajo y se curvó alrededor de una nalga, apretando para ilustrar su punto.

Ella podía sentir la forma en que su cuerpo respondía, y quería huir y esconderse. Hablaba de azotarla, y la idea la hacía mojarse.

―Ah, esa mirada confundida otra vez. ―Le mordisqueó el labio inferior. ―Hablaremos más tarde. Por ahora, tu único pensamiento es mantener las manos entrelazadas. ¿Está claro?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apretando los dedos, ganando una sonrisa.

Entonces él se movió, y ella se dio cuenta de lo muy cuidadoso que él había sido. Afuera y adentro, el ritmo le provocaba estremecimientos de necesidad a través de su cuerpo. En cada empuje se presionaba más contra su hinchado clítoris, cada toque repercutiendo a través de ella hasta que su vagina se apretaba a su alrededor y empezaba a comprimirse cada vez más herméticamente. A medida que la presión acumulaba, sus caderas se inclinaban, tratando de obtener más, tratando de cambiar sus movimientos para que golpeen su clítoris más duro.

Con una risa baja, él metió la mano entre ellos, deslizándose en la humedad de allí, por encima y alrededor de su clítoris, manteniendo su toque firme. Sus dedos estaban tan resbaladizos y…

―No te muevas, sub ―gruñó, y ella se quedó inmóvil, sus manos a medio camino de salir de debajo de su cabeza. Ella parecía no poder moverlas nuevamente, sin embargo, mientras él la tocaba, una y otra vez. Su polla martilleaba. Él no le permitía moverse, y ella gimió incontrolablemente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre ella, y sus entrañas lo envolvían más y más fuerte.

De repente la habitación se volvió blanca, y ella estalló en torno a él. Espasmos de intenso placer dispararon desde su núcleo hacia afuera hasta que incluso los dedos de sus pies temblaron. Él no se detuvo. Un ronco gemido salió de él cuando aumentó la velocidad. Un suave pellizco en su clítoris la sorprendió estimulado sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su espalda se arqueó cuando otro clímax arrancó a través de ella.

Mientras presionaba la frente contra la suya, su mano se deslizó por debajo de ella para levantar sus caderas incluso más arriba. Dio tres poderosos empujes, y se introdujo más profundo, muy profundo dentro de ella. Su polla se sacudió bruscamente contra su vientre lentamente, luego más rápido mientras su mano los sostenía a ambos presionándolos muy apretados. Después de un minuto, frotó su mejilla contra la suya.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, ella contuvo la respiración. Ahora que él había llegado, ¿aún la vería igual? Los hombres cambiaban a veces, volviéndose diferentes…

Sus dedos siguieron el rastro sobre la línea entre sus cejas. ―¿Ahora qué está pasando por esa cabeza? ―murmuró. ―Baja las manos.

Bajó los brazos. Después de acariciar sus duros bíceps, ella corrió sus manos hacia arriba y sobre sus hombros barnizados de sudor. La forma en que la suave piel se estiraba sobre esos fuertes músculos la hipnotizaba. Su aroma se envolvía a su alrededor, completamente masculino.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella, dándole suaves besos. ― Valiente pequeña Sub. Lo hiciste muy bien, debes sentirte orgullosa. Espera un minuto más. ―Salió de ella y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Cuando regresó, la liberó de las restricciones de sus piernas, entonces, con dedos firmes, retiró una pinza de mama.

Ella estampó su mano sobre su propio pecho ante el dolor inesperado cuando la sangre volvió a él. ―¡Ay!

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Son peores cuando las sacas que al comienzo. ―Ignorando la mano que le daba un empujón para alejarlo, quitó la otra. Con los labios apretados, ella casi logró sofocar el lloriqueo hasta que él lamió sobre un pecho, provocando al pezón con su húmeda lengua.

Dolor y placer. El sollozo se escapó y se convirtió en gemidos mientras él continuaba.

Levantándola en sus brazos, la quitó de la cuña y la colocó arriba de él de manera que quedaron yaciendo sobre la alfombra frente al fuego. Él era tan alto que ella se sentía pequeña sentada allí. Una mano presionó contra su trasero, manteniendo sus caderas apretadas contra él, y la otra pasó a través de su pelo para tirar de ella hacia abajo y darle otro beso. No, él no había cambiado en absoluto después de tener sexo. Puso sus antebrazos abajo sobre su pecho, apoyándose a sí misma hasta que podía verlo. Incluso con ella arriba, él abajo, la confianza aún irradiaba de él. Al ver ese rostro absolutamente masculino y el controlado poder en él, nadie podría dudar de que él estaba a cargo.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno pués cada vez se pone más interesante!, jajaja… nos vemos en el siguiente…**

**n/a: si me alcanza el tiempo les subire tres capis mas hoy.. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 8**

Darien la despertó dos veces más durante la noche, y por la mañana, la tomó de nuevo. Entró en la ducha, la empujó contra la pared, y la levantó lo suficiente como para deslizarse dentro de ella. Sin pedir permiso, simplemente tomándola a su gusto cuando y como quiso. Ella realmente no debería disfrutar de su comportamiento, Serena alcanzó a pensar, antes de que él se inclinara para besarla. Sostenida en el lugar por incansables manos, empalada por su gruesa polla... Sus acciones y su control la pusieron tan caliente que se corrió con unos pocos empujes, retorciéndose y gimiendo.

Después, él la ayudó a lavarse, como si eso también fuera su derecho. Se arrodilló para enjabonar sus pies, y luego los tobillos. Mientras corría el jabón por sus piernas, se relajó, su mente deliciosamente en blanco, hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron sobre la parte superior de su pantorrilla izquierda. Sus cicatrices. Ella intentó alejarse, pero él simplemente envolvió una gran mano alrededor de su pierna y la giró hacia la luz para poder verla mejor.

―Él te agarró de lo lindo.

Con la boca cerrada bien apretada, ella no podía manejar nada más que un movimiento de cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para estar desnuda con alguien en un cuarto de baño bien iluminado? Cuando él levantó su pierna y le besó las cicatrices, se quedó sin aliento. Encontró las otras en la parte posterior de su muslo derecho, y ella consiguió otro beso. Levantándose, dijo, ―Parece que sentí algo sobre tu hombro por aquí. ―Sus dedos trazó el bulto de su hombro derecho. Otro beso. Entonces él le dio la vuelta para mirarla.

Ella no podía mirarlo. "Fea, fea, fea". Sus manos eran un puño mientras las burlas de sus compañeros de clase de quinto grado martillaban en su cabeza. Con una risa enfadada, él aflojó sus manos y las puso sobre sus hombros, luego tiró de su cara hacia arriba.

Ella mantuvo la mirada baja.

―Mírame, dulzura.

El agua caliente golpeaba sobre los hombros, la esencia boscosa de su jabón llenaba el aire, y su paciencia era implacable. Cuando ella no pudo soportar más su silencio levantó la vista.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. ―Ahí vamos, ―murmuró. ―Ya sabes, si odias tanto las cicatrices, vamos a tener un problema. Yo tengo un montón de ellas.

―Pero... ―Ella resopló con exasperación. ―Tú eres un hombre. Es diferente.

Sus cejas se levantaron. ―¿Eres sexista?

―Por supuesto que no. ―Frunció el ceño cuando su razonamiento dio en el blanco. Era cierto que la gente veía una cicatriz de forma diferente en un hombre que en una mujer, pero ella no debería dejar que el mundo se saliese con la suya. Realmente. ―Tienes un punto. Supongo.

―Buena chica. ―Su profunda voz era tanto una caricia como la mano que acariciaba su espalda. ―Ahora, yo besé tus cicatrices... ―Él inclinó su cabeza con expectativa.

Ante su inesperada respuesta, ella se rió. El último nudo en su estómago se aflojaba mientras comenzó a buscar sobre su cuerpo. Él tenía un montón de cicatrices. ―¿Cómo has conseguido tantas? ―Trazó con su dedo sobre un corte a lo largo de todo su lado.

―Pelea de bar. ―Él le dio una palmadita a su pecho. ―Metralla. ―Hombro izquierdo. ―Bala. ―Sonrió al ver su mirada horrorizada. ―Estuve en Irak, Sere. No me importan las cicatrices. Regresé vivo y entero. ―En voz baja, añadió, ―Casi.

La guerra. Ella esperó que dijera más. No lo hizo, y su rostro se había endurecido. Algunas heridas no se veían en el exterior, lo sabía. Tomándose su tiempo, buscó y encontró y besó cada marca y línea blanca. Cuando terminaron de lavarse, la hizo correrse de nuevo con sus dedos enjabonados y luego insistió en quitarle todo rastro de jabón, por dentro y por fuera. Dios, si él no la hubiera sostenido, sus piernas se habrían doblado.

Todavía no estaban todo lo que firme que deberían unos minutos después, cuando se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a su ropa. Al menos había conseguido entrar en sus jeans, ya que consideraba que cubrir sus grandes caderas a la luz del día era de alta prioridad. Aseguró su cabello en una cola de caballo con una banda elástica que sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se puso su sujetador y camisa.

Su camisa marrón todavía parecía limpia. Bonita y suelta para ocultar su vientre redondo. Se encogió de hombros para ponérselo.

Un resoplido de disgusto surgió de detrás de ella. ―Yo no lo creo. ―Un segundo después, Darien le quitó la camisa de nuevo.

―Hey. ―Se dio vuelta y lo miró con un ceño, una respuesta ineficaz, teniendo en cuenta hasta qué punto tenía que mirar hacia arriba. ―Tú no puedes…

Su risa suave la detuvo, al igual que su dedo delineando sus labios. ―¿Te das cuenta de lo que un hombre piensa cuando una mujer bonita se arrodilla de esta manera delante de él? ―La entrepierna de sus jeans estaba a la altura de su rostro. También lo estaba la realmente gruesa erección abultada debajo del material.

El calor sonrojó sus mejillas.

Él se echó a reír y le acarició el cabello. ―Dios, eres tentadora, pero creo que has tenido suficiente para una noche, dulzura. ―Arrojó la camisa a un lado. Cayendo sobre una rodilla, él frotó los nudillos contra su sostén cubierto por la camisola y sonrió cuando sus pezones sobresalieron en respuesta. ―¿Puedo pedirte que uses algo mío?

Ella trató de decirle a su cuerpo que pare. La noche había terminado, y ella se había corrido Dios sabía cuántas veces, y aún así sólo su toque la hacía empezar a arder de nuevo. Se estremeció. Concéntrate, Serena. ―¿Me lo estás preguntando, no ordenando?

―Yo tomo el mando en materia sexual, pequeña rebelde. Y sólo mientras tú me lo permitas. ―Sus nudillos se trasladaron a su mejilla, cepillando suavemente. ―Tiene que haber confianza entre un Dom y su sub. Y buena voluntad. Él no puede tomar si ella no está dispuesta a dar.

―Oh. ―Algo se alivió en su interior.

―Pero yo soy muy bueno para convencer a la gente a hacer lo que quiero. ―Su sonrisa brilló, causando aleteos en su estómago. El aspecto que tenía cuando sonreía podría causar choques en cadena en la ciudad. ―Déjame que te vista a mi gusto el día de hoy.

Bueno, cuando él se veía de esa manera, autoritario y risueño, ella se sentía mucho más dispuesta a hacer lo que quisiera. ―Supongo que sí. Con algunas limitaciones. No voy a llevar algo…

―¿Qué tal una camisa de franela? ―La interrumpió, ahuyentando sus temores por negligés púrpuras antes de que pudieran echar raíces.

―Ah, bueno. ―¿Franela? ¿Ella? ―Está bien.

―Bien. ―Él la estudió un momento. ―Déjate puesta esa cosa de encaje.

―Camisa de franela, ¿recuerdas?

―Silencio, sub.

Ella suspiró de alivio cuando regresó con una camisa de mangas largas. El verde oscuro hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. ¿La había estudiado tan detenidamente? Un fulgor cobró vida en su estómago. Él la atrajo para ponerla de pie y la ayudó a ponerse la camisa. ―Oh, sí ―murmuró. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, y su banda para el cabello se deslizó, su cola de caballo cayendo en sueltos rizos, ondeando sobre sus hombros.

―Yo… ―Su protesta murió bajo una mirada severa.

A continuación le abotonó la camisa como si fuera un bebé.

Ella miró hacia abajo, y abrió mucho los ojos. Había dejado al menos tres botones abiertos en la cima, y cuando ella se movía, la apertura de la camisa extra grande mostraba no sólo su camisola de encaje, sino también un montón de su escote. Su madre se horrorizaría.

Él pasó los dedos por encima de su clavícula, y directamente hacia abajo hasta su camisola de encaje, enviando una oleada de calor a través de ella. ―Tal vez debería abrochar más botones, ―murmuró. ―Me vas a provocar una erección cada vez que te mire.

Ella dejó caer sus manos a los costados. Con ese incentivo, estaría maldita si deseara abotonar algo.

Él sonrió. ―Ahí está ese hoyuelo de nuevo. Te gusta saber que puedes hacerme sufrir, ¿no es así, dulzura?

―Condenadamente cierto. ―Ella enrolló las mangas hasta arriba de los codos. Franela. Su madre se horrorizaría por algo más que el escote.

Cuando se dirigió hacia abajo por las escaleras unos minutos más tarde, se sentía como si estuviera regresando al mundo real después de una noche vivida en un sueño. En realidad todos estos días se sentían como un sueño. Un mundo extraño. Montañas, cabañas de madera y estufas. Camisas de franela y escote.

¿Y la sumisión? Su cara ardió. Lo qué le había hecho a ella... lo que le hizo hacer... lo que ella había disfrutado. Oh Dios. ¿Desearía ese tipo de sexo escabroso cada vez que fuera a la cama con alguien? Porque su tiempo con Darien era finito, terminaba el miércoles. Ambos lo sabían. Ella era una chica de ciudad, él un tipo de montaña. Refinamiento versus rudeza. Mucha rudeza.

Especialmente sus manos cuando amarraron sus tobillos a esa cosa con forma de medialuna. Se apoyó contra la pared de la escalera y se concentró en calmar su respiración. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Diamante hubiese intentado dominarla? ¿Se lo hubiera permitido? ¿Su sumisión habría calentado su vida sexual?

Sé realista. La idea de Diamante con esposas en sus manos la hacía reír, y abandonó el pensamiento.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando entró en el comedor y encontró a Diamante y a nadie más. Al parecer, permitirse una ducha de una hora con Darien le había hecho llegar tarde para el desayuno. El zumbido en su cuerpo le decía que valió la pena cada minuto. ―Buenos días ―dijo con indiferencia y pasó junto a su novio. Ex-novio. Compañero de cuarto. Lo que sea.

Se giró y apoyó un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla. ―¿Dormiste, no? ―Su mirada se deslizó hacia debajo de su pecho, y abrió los ojos. ―Ah. Bueno. Entonces, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?

―Darien me permitió quedarme en su cuarto, ―dijo amablemente.

―¿En serio? ―Su refinado rostro se retorció en una expresión de preocupación. ―¿Sabes? Él tiene una reputación bastante mala, nena.

―¿Qué significa eso?

―Es un ex-militar y tiene algunos problemas, me han dicho. Prefiero tener a Andrew como guía, al menos no habrá un psicópata sobre nosotros.

―Oh, seamos realistas. ―¿Había conocido alguna vez a un hombre más seguro de sí mismo que Darien? Peligroso, tal vez... pero seguramente no desequilibrado.

―No estoy bromeando. He oído que incluso atacó a Andrew una vez.

―Bueno, él no me atacó. ―No mucho de todos modos, a menos que el tiempo en la ducha se tenga en cuenta. Podía sentir sus pezones apretados. Dios, era realmente peligroso con sólo pensar en él... en sus habilidosas manos... y su boca, la forma en que podía... Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar un momento de tranquilidad cuando necesitaba uno? ―Parece perfectamente agradable, Diamante. No prestes atención a los rumores.

―Yo no creo que sean rumores, pero lo que sea. Entonces, ¿quieres venir con nosotros hoy? Andrew nos llevará hasta una cascada donde haremos un picnic. Es una excursión tranquila, y él dijo que hay una pradera llena de flores silvestres.

―Suena bonito. ―Y todos follarán con todos en esa pradera. ―Pero no me gustan las excursiones de grupo. Voy a hacer lo mío.

Algunos pasos golpearon en la sala principal, y luego Mina trotó dentro del comedor. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Diamante desde atrás, dándole a Serena una sonrisa. La palma de la mano de Serena se moría de ganas de estamparse en la maliciosa expresión de regocijo de la cara de la rubia.

―Hola, cariño. ―Ajeno, Diamante palmeó la mano de Mina, antes de volverse a Serena. ―No hagas un recorrido por ti misma. Esa es una de las normas de Darien, ¿recuerdas?

Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas ante la idea de Darien y sus reglas: "Me llamarás señor" "No te muevas, sub".

―Ah. Muy bien. Lo recuerdo ―dijo, regalándole a Diamante una dulce sonrisa. Ignorando a Mina, ella entró en la cocina. Mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja, negó con la cabeza. Realmente no lo quería ver a Diamante nunca más, pero observar las manos de Mina sobre él le retorcían el estómago. Tal vez porque no le gustaba esa astuta consentida. Dimante merecía algo mejor.

Como para evidenciar la opinión que Serena tenía de ella, Mina dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para ser escuchada en la cocina, ―¿Ella vendrá con nosotros?

―No, no quiere ir.

―Eso es bueno. Tú sabes, incluso antes de que hayas dicho nada, yo me había dado cuenta al mirarla que ella parece realmente frígida.

La humillación retorció el estómago de Serena. Vertió el resto del jugo en el fregadero, puso el vaso en el lavavajillas, resistiendo el impulso de mandar a la charlatana al infierno. O tal vez a Diamante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de ella?

Vio a su bolso de arte todavía ubicado en el extremo del mostrador. Lo agarró, luego salió por la puerta de atrás, casi tropezando con un perro.

No corras. Respira. Respira. Después de tres inhalaciones lentas, sintió que el pánico desaparecía, y vio a Thor, no a un monstruo. ―Ey, tú.

Su cola peluda se balanceaba atrás y adelante. ¿No era extraño que cada vez que lo encontraba, él parecía tener más personalidad? Su boca parecía inclinarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa cuando estaba feliz. Sus orejas se dirigían hacia adelante cuando sentía curiosidad y hacia abajo cuando Darien lo regañaba. Incluso la cola tenía diferentes posiciones, como el lenguaje de señas para perros.

Sintiéndose absurdamente valiente, se arrodilló junto a él y le agitó el pelo del cuello.

Con un gemido bajo, él metió la cabeza en su regazo, haciéndola caerse sobre su trasero.

Un soplo de miedo tembló a través de ella, y luego se echó a reír. ―Bravucón. ―Sentándose, ella envolvió un brazo sobre su lomo. Él le lamió la mejilla y se inclinó. Dios, él era dulce.

―Así que, mi amigo, ―ella le preguntó y observó a sus orejas erguirse. ―¿Vamos a dibujar a Mina con una nariz bien grande para que coincida con sus tetas? ¿Y sus labios regordetes del tamaño de los platos de la cena?

Darien estaba en las sombras del bosque, esperando a su hermano y observando a Thor adular a la chica de ciudad. La vio reprimir su miedo, valiente pequeña sub, luego reírse y abrazar al perro. Ella se había corrido unas cuantas veces en sólo un día, ¿no?

Maldición si no tiraba de él como una fuerte marea en la costa. Una arremetedora chica de ciudad completamente vulnerable que a través de sus miradas podía romper el corazón de un hombre. Ese coraje obstinado le permitió acariciar a Thor. Su boca suave, su mentón testarudo y la voluntad de compartir su pasión, incluso cuando él la abrumó. La mujer nunca sería aburrida, ¿verdad?

Andrew salió por la puerta de atrás y casi tropezó con los dos. Recuperando el equilibrio, dijo un par de palabras, lo que hizo sonreír a Serena. Caminó a través del claro para unirse a Darien, y se dirigieron hacia el sendero.

―Linda rubia esa, ―dijo Andrew casualmente.

―Uh-huh. ―Darien esquivó una rama baja.

―Parece bien atendida. Debe haber tenido una buena noche. ―Un segundo de pausa. ―Noté que sus muñecas estaban magulladas.

―Uh-huh. ―Un bajo ladrido sonó a sus espaldas, y después de unos segundos, Thor apareció en el sendero, trotando para alcanzarlo.

―Lleva tu camisa de franela.

Darien sabía que cuando una idea prendía en la cabeza de Andrew, él se ponía más implacable que un maldito bulldog. ―Tienes un punto aquí.

Andrew se agachó para rascarle la cabeza a Thor. ―Pensé que no accedías a follar con mujeres de los grupos swinger.

Darien se detuvo. Infierno. Habían establecido esa regla antes de abrir el lugar, y ninguno de ellos lo había roto. Hasta ahora. ―Ella no es swinger. De hecho, casi se murió de frío en el porche para evitar convertirse en una. La llevé a mi cama y luego... ―Su padre siempre había dicho que sólo los débiles utilizan excusas.

―Te estás defendiendo por lo que hiciste.

Darien se volvió hacia su hermano y asintió con la cabeza. ―Sí, rompí la regla.

―¿Ella es sumisa?

Darien suspiró. Los dos eran dominantes, y Andrew entendería su interés. ―Sí.

Andrew inclinó un hombro contra un cedro de incienso, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ―Un buen momento. ¿Te quedarás con ella?

―Realmente eres un bastardo entrometido. ―Darien se frotó la cara, sintiendo el rastrojo. Se había olvidado de afeitarse otra vez. ―Ella es una chica de ciudad. Pertenece allí, no aquí.

―Eso es una lástima. Se ve bien con tu camisa… mejor que tú.

Darien sonrió. Ella se veía bien.

―¿Por qué no le pides que se quede? ―Cuando Andrew giró para refregarse la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, la luz del sol iluminó su rostro. Duro, delgado y bronceado, como el de Darien. Pero el rostro de Darien carecía de una larga cicatriz en su frente, porque él no había sido atacado por su hermano en medio de la noche y casi había muerto.

Darien se obligó a apartar los ojos de la cicatriz de Andrew, sintiendo el peso de la culpa en sus entrañas, de donde nunca se iba. Y tampoco recordaría haber quedado atrapado en un edificio, las balas rebotando en las paredes, luchando con un loco sublevado. Se había despertado de ese familiar sueño esa noche con sangre real cubriendo sus manos y un cuchillo de verdad a sus pies. Al otro lado del dormitorio,Andrew había luchado para pararse, la sangre corriendo por su cara. "Despierta, Darien, maldita sea."

La voz de Darien salió con aspereza. ―¿Y cuando tenga una pesadilla e intente estrangular a la pequeña Sere, ella aún estará dispuesta a quedarse, entonces? ―Las líneas alrededor de boca de Andrew se profundizaron, y Darien se alejó antes de que pudiera ver la piedad en los ojos de su hermano.

―¿Le hablaste acerca de ellas? ―Andrew preguntó.

―¿Que tengo una tendencia a tratar de matar a la gente cuando me despierto en el lado equivocado del infierno? Sé realista. ―Jesús, ¿no era esta una discusión agradable? ―Yo no hablo de mis pesadillas. Nunca.

―¿Vas a quedarte solo para siempre?

―Malditamente correcto. ―Sólo Dios sabía que Reyka no podía manejar el estrés. Su mujer lo había abandonado mucho tiempo antes de que Darien había atacado a Andrew. ―No importa de todos modos. Sere se irá a casa el miércoles, conociendo más acerca de sí misma. Ambos ganamos experiencia.

―¿Sí? ¿Y qué has aprendido sobre ti mismo, hermano?

Que estar con una pequeña rebelde hace peor la soledad. Esa culpa no podía borrar el deseo de su suave cuerpo en su cama.

Y eso, sin importar qué, no tomaría la oportunidad. ―Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ―respondió Darien y se dirigió hasta el camino donde ellos tenían un árbol caído para quitar.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente chicas… voy a ver si mañana tengo tiempo y pongo otro capi! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 9**

Andrew se fue después de que terminaron de quitar los pedazos más grandes del árbol caído. Darien encontró un lugar con sombra y durmió dos horas antes de regresar a la tarea de limpiar el sendero. Juntó el resto de los escombros, los colocó sobre una barra de acero con tirantes de madera, y los vació en un dique contenedor.

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente, frunció el ceño al mirar de nuevo por el camino. Todo ese trabajo, y sólo había realizado dos millas o así. Sus ojos atraparon un destello de verde esmeralda, y entrecerró los ojos. Otro destello. Un excursionista por el camino. ¿Alguno de los invitados?

Mientras escuchaba, arrojó más piedras en un agujero de barro. Finalmente oyó el suave crujido de ramas de pino seco. Había llegado. Se volvió y vio a Sererna.

El placer disparó a través de él ante la vista de ella, y frunció el ceño en respuesta. Después de que Andrew se fue, había decidido mantenerse completamente alejado de la chica de la ciudad. Ella no necesitaba un soldado agraviado y él no necesitaba un desengaño, porque, maldición, ella fácilmente podría romperle su corazón. Otra noche de diversión, y ambos podrían terminar heridos.

Echó un vistazo a la pista detrás de ella y no vio a nadie. ―¿Qué haces haciendo senderismo sola?

Un rayo de sol cambió sus ojos a un azul claro, y su pelo brillaba rojo y dorado mientras ella echaba hacia atrás sus mechones sueltos. ―Todos los demás se fueron a algún prado, y no me gusta estar todo el día sentada. No me di cuenta que tú estabas trabajando en este sendero. Lo siento.

Ignorando sus reglas de senderismo solitario. Las habría evitado si ella pudiera. Dos faltas. La ira se agitó dentro de él. ¿Caería en una tercera? Él dio un paso más cerca.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y él le tocó los labios. Ella no se apartó, sino que le ofreció su boca, suave y abierta.

Arrastrando los dedos por su cabello, él le inclinó la cabeza para tener un acceso completo. Cuando él dio un paso atrás, ella tenía el rostro rojo de excitación, y su ira desapareció bajo su propia agitada lujuria. Maldita sea, podría tentar a un sacerdote para el pecado.

Ella rompió las reglas. Concéntrate en eso, no en el sexo. El hizo un puño con la mano en su pelo. ―Las reglas del albergue establece que no deben realizarse excursiones solitarias. ¿Lo has olvidado?

―Uh. ―Ella resopló. ―No, sólo quería caminar y no tenía a nadie que vaya conmigo.

Deliberadamente desobediente, pero al menos era honesta. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo para cubrir la garganta y agarrar su cuello con suavidad. ―Serena. No lo hagas otra vez. ¿Soy claro?

―Claro, ―dijo en voz baja.

Debajo de sus dedos, su pulso aumentó, la cautivadora respuesta de una sumisa bajo control. Él se puso duro. Y cambió de idea sobre escoltarla de regreso al albergue, mantenerse alejado de ella, y no romper ningún corazón, incluso el propio.

―Dado que estás aquí, supongo que haré uso de ti ―le murmuró.

―De acuerdo, yo estaría encantada de ayudarte a trabajar en el camino, ―dijo ella, sus ojos fijos en la pala tendida en la maleza. Cuando sus dedos desabrocharon el primer botón de su camisa de franela, el sobresalto la hizo reunirse con su mirada.

―Tengo un tipo diferente de uso en mente. ―Deslizó la mano por debajo de su sujetador y la ahuecó con firmeza. La temerosa respiración lo hizo sonreír. Él estaba pensando en todo tipo de uso. El lugar donde los swingers habían ido no podía ser más hermoso que esto, pensaba Serena, mientras llegaban a la cima de una colina y veía una pequeña pradera de montaña inundada de flores silvestres moradas y amarillas. El zumbido de las abejas ocupadas en la cosecha rivalizaba con el suave roce de los pastos en la brisa.

Mientras caminaban hacia el claro, Darien le soltó la mano y la agarró por la muñeca.

Serena se estremeció, dándose cuenta que con ese movimiento, él deliberadamente había establecido que estaba bajo su control. Levantó la vista y lo vio esperando por su reacción. El hombre, el Dom, observaba lo que ella hacía más atentamente de lo que lo había hecho nadie. Eso la hizo sentirse vulnerable, casi como si pudiera leer su mente.

Como si ella hubiera dicho justamente eso, él se detuvo y le levantó la barbilla. ―¿Cuál era ese pensamiento?

―Perdóname, pero no puedes llegar a conocer cada pensamiento que tengo. ―Ella intentó alejar su cara, para protegerse.

No sólo no la liberó, sino que se acercó aún más, sus ojos oscureciéndose a un gris acero. ―Normalmente, durante el día, tus pensamientos son tuyos. Cuando compartes mi cama o cuando estamos juntos de esta manera, ―le levantó el brazo donde sus dedos engrillaban su muñeca, ―entonces tú compartirás tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos, abierta y honestamente.

Tragó saliva. El calor cursando a través de su cuerpo por estas palabras contrastaba con el temblor en su interior. Le gustaba hablar con la gente pero no compartiendo emociones privadas. Ellas estaban destinadas a ser privadas.

―Una vez más, ―dijo en voz baja. ―¿En qué estabas pensando? ―Sus dedos mantenían su barbilla levantada, el pulgar acariciando su mejilla.

―Yo-yo... ―Cómo iba a decirle que se sentía vulnerable. Seguro, y eso ayudaría a que todo se sienta mejor. ―Yo estaba solo... ―Dile sobre las flores en la arena, la…

―Sere, no me mientas, ―advirtió, descartando la idea.

El rigor en sus ojos y en su voz hizo que sus piernas se sientan como fideos recocidos.

Su mirada se suavizó. ―Ah, cariño, esto es muy nuevo para ti. ―Con una media risa, él la arrastró a sus brazos, su pecho fuerte debajo de su mejilla, sus brazos como aros de hierro a su alrededor.

Con un suspiro de alivio, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Dios, se sentía bien, ser sostenida. La asustaba a veces y…

―Estoy esperando.

Maldita sea. Tirándose un poco hacia atrás, apoyó la frente sobre su pecho, mirando hacia abajo. Sus rugosas botas estaban firmemente plantadas en el suelo, y sus jeans no podían ocultar los músculos de sus muslos.

Este era un hombre poderoso, y hombre era la palabra operativa. No un niño en un cuerpo de tamaño adulto, sino un hombre en el pleno sentido del significado. Sus defensas cedieron. ―He visto cómo me miras tan atentamente, ―le dijo a sus botas. ―como si pudieras leer mi mente.

―Y ¿cómo te sientes al pensar que podría leer tu mente? ―Como el cuchillo de un cirujano, sus palabras fueron directo al corazón del asunto. Cuando trató de empujarse hacia atrás, su mano se enroscó alrededor de su nuca, con la fuerza suficiente como para que ella supiera que él no la dejaría moverse.

―Vulnerable, maldita sea. Me siento vulnerable.

―Ahí vamos ―murmuró, frotando su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus brazos moldeándola en su contra. ―Excitarte por esa vulnerabilidad te hace sentir aún peor, ¿no?

Oh Dios. Esa misma era la parte en la que no quería pensar. Un estremecimiento la atravesó, y él se rió entre dientes, maldita sea.

Él la llevó al tronco de un árbol, se sentó, y tiró de ella entre sus piernas. ―Tú no eres swinger, Serena. ―Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus brazos, sosteniéndola en su lugar, y ella se sintió humedecer. ―Pero eres una sumisa.

La sencilla manera en que declaró el hecho constriñó algo en la boca de su estómago.

Relajando su agarre, él pasó sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de sus brazos. ―Probaste eso anoche y le gustó. Y ahora estás asustada.

―Claro que lo estoy, ―murmuró.

―Tú puedes escaparte, pero eso no va a cambiar tu naturaleza. No va a cambiar lo que quieres en la cama.

Eso era lo que ella no quería oír.

―Puesto que tú estás aquí... y yo estoy aquí, tal vez deberías aprovechar el tiempo y seguir aprendiendo sobre BDSM.

Un dolor había empezado en su ingle, activándose automáticamente por el toque de sus manos sobre ella. Por la forma en que mantenía el control de su cuerpo y de la conversación y... de todo. Sin embargo, él ahora emocionalmente, sino físicamente, dio marcha atrás, en espera de su respuesta, dándole la opción.

Si quería, podía entrar en este mundo extraño. Ella no debería. El sexo excéntrico no era para ella, en absoluto. Entonces recordó las odiosas palabras de Mina, y su estómago se retorció. Yo realmente soy frígida.

―Es bueno saberlo.

Ella lo miró con horror. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? ―Diamante le dijo a Mina que…, ―murmuró. Dios mío, qué humillante. Pero la repetición de las palabras de Mina y las creencias de Diamante le hicieron decidirse. Ella había llegado a La Serenidad en busca de la respuesta a su sexualidad, y había encontrado una llave en el BDSM. Siendo dominada, siendo restringida... Eso la excitaba, y sin embargo ella no podía verse haciendo esto con cualquiera. Con cualquier Dom.

Miró a Darien, viendo la fuerte mandíbula, los ojos nivelados, sus labios firmes. Parecía un hombre que se conocía a sí mismo, alguien que no tenía ninguna intención oculta para perseguir. Ella confiaba en él. Sobre todo. Podría asustarla a veces, pero él no le haría daño. La mantendría a salvo.

Bien, entonces. Si él quería abrir la puerta, ella debería seguir adelante con él. Respiró hondo, sintiendo como si estuviera saltando de un acantilado. ―Quiero continuar.

Cuando sus piernas se apretaron, capturándola entre ellas, y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, su corazón vaciló. ―¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad?, ―le preguntó.

―Rojo, ¿no?

―Muy bien. ―La aprobación en su voz la calentaba como una manta ceñida y aliviaba los temblores que cursaban a través de ella. Su camisa abierta se agitaba, y él se la quitó de inmediato. Su sujetador le siguió, y se quedó allí medio desnuda. Al aire libre. En un día soleado.

Él le tomó las manos antes de que ella pudiera cubrirse a sí misma y le dirigió una mirada implacable. —Durante la siguiente hora o así, este cuerpo es mío para jugar con él. ¿Entiendes?

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando su mano acarició sus pechos.

—Pequeña sub, tu respuesta es "Sí, señor" —Él esperó.

Trató de tragar, pero toda la saliva había desaparecido de su boca. —Sí, señor —susurró.

—Muy bien. —Levantándose, la colocó detrás del poste donde había un tronco apuntalado en un ángulo de la ladera. La superficie expuesta había sido pulida y negros puños de velcro colgaban de anillos de hierro incrustados en los lados. Él le ubicó la espalda sobre él y le tendió una mano. —Dame tus muñecas.

Cuando ella vaciló, esperó pacientemente, sus ojos nivelados. Ella confiaba en él, pero no se movía. Un extraño encogimiento alrededor de su pecho mantenía a sus pulmones expandidos cuando lo miró fijamente. Ella realmente se fiaba de él. Puso las manos en la suya.

Su sonrisa de aprobación ayudó, pero luego él levantó las manos sobre su cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su peso sobre ella, anclándola en su lugar. Algo de pronto se apretó alrededor de una muñeca, luego de la otra. Ella respiró hondo y tiró. Sus muñecas estaban restringidas. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, miró hacia arriba. Puños rodeaban sus muñecas, asegurándola al árbol.

Tiró, sintiéndose al borde del pánico, su corazón acelerado. —¿Darien? No me gusta esto. —Su voz temblaba. Ella se retorcía debajo de él.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, deteniendo sus movimientos frenéticos, sus manos inflexibles pero suaves. —Serena, mírame.

La orden hizo que vuelva su atención hacia él.

—No voy a hacerte daño, cariño. ¿Me crees?

Ella lo miró a sus ojos azules. Severos, fuertes, poderosos, pero no crueles. Él siempre le había dicho la verdad. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Un pliegue apareció en su mejilla, a pesar que sus labios no sonreían. —Bien. El principio de la confianza. No voy a dejarte, y no voy a hacerte daño. Tu trabajo es simplemente confiar. Confía en mí por… digamos, una hora… y después hablaremos al respecto. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

¿Una hora? ¿Tenía que estar al aire libre, encadenada a un árbol y medio desnuda, durante una hora? Pero sus ojos permanecían fijos, y su inquietud se alivió lo suficiente como para que ella pueda hacer una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Su sonrisa sostenía su aprobación. —Buena chica. —Inclinando la cabeza, lamió sobre un pezón. Ella se sacudió cuando la caliente sensación chisporroteó a través de ella. Sus brazos trataron de reaccionar, y no pudo moverse, lo que envió más calor inundándola. Luego de un segundo, se dio cuenta que Darien había dado un paso atrás, y su concienzuda mirada estaba concentrada en su rostro.

Cuando ahuecó ambos pechos en sus duras manos, acariciando los hinchados pezones con sus pulgares, ella ahogó un gemido. Su cabeza golpeó atrás contra el árbol mientras sensación tras sensación la recorría, y su siguiente gemido se escapó.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —murmuró Darien. Dio un paso atrás alejándose lo suficiente como para tirar de una correa sobre la cintura de la pequeña sub, apretándola cómodamente sobre su estómago desnudo. Esto tanto la mantendría más segura como aliviaría algo de la tensión de sus brazos.

Ella lo miraba con ojos grandes. Su respiración se aceleró, y él pudo sentir el violento golpeteo de su corazón cuando palmeó un pecho. Pero el terror disminuía cada vez que su excitación crecía. Necesitaba mantenerla tranquila para conservar su confianza. Pero el borde de tensión en sus ojos y el estremecimiento que corría por ella eran el sueño de cualquier Dom. Él caminaba sobre una línea muy fina, controlándose a sí mismo tanto como a ella, conduciendo la situación para el bien de ambos.

La besó, tomando su boca lenta y concienzudamente, dejando vagar sus manos sobre sus exuberantes pechos. Los pezones estaban puntiagudos pero aún con un color rosa pálido, como el algodón de azúcar, y muy aterciopeladamente suaves. Se complació a sí mismo por un tiempo, lamiendo y chupando hasta que las puntas se pusieron duras y aguzadas, y se volvieron de un rojo vibrante. El curvilíneo cuerpo debajo de sus manos lentamente se volvió más caliente que el sol sobre sus hombros.

Ella se puso rígida cuando él tiró hacia abajo de sus jeans y bragas, dejándola desnuda. Para ser justo y en cierta medida considerado, él se quitó la camisa.

Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el pecho de él, y ella le sonrió. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó levemente, él se dio cuenta que ella creía que él había terminado y que el resto iba a ser sexo convencional. Pobre sub.

Se arrodilló, le agarró el tobillo, y disfrutó de cómo ella trataba de mantener las piernas juntas en una protesta silenciosa. Un brazalete de velcro encadenado a una estaca de hierro en el suelo fue alrededor de su tobillo. Apretó la cadena hasta que la pierna quedó en un ángulo hacia afuera. Cuando hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, oyó un gemido en la oreja. Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, él asintió con la cabeza. Agradablemente expuesta, su coño esperando por su toque.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, pasó las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de sus brazos atados hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó, y ella dejó de tirar de sus restricciones. —Me gusta verte así, pequeña rebelde— dijo, capturando su mirada. —Estás abierta para mí en todo sentido.

Ella no pudo disimular el temblor de su cuerpo por sus palabras o la forma en que sus pupilas se dilataron.

Él se sentó sobre el tronco. Él y Andrew habían diseñado este "equipamiento" cuidadosamente. El tronco derribado formaba una admirable mesa inclinada y el bulto de arena un taburete conveniente. Un grupo de bondage ese fin de semana había ayudado con las pruebas necesarias para que las esposas y cadenas ubiquen el coño de una sub justo en el lugar adecuado para alguien sentado sobre el bulto.

Su polla se puso dura al mirar a la pequeña sub permaneciendo abierta como un obsequio delante de él. Los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sus pechos levemente sacudidos por su rápida respiración, los pezones duros puntos de excitación. Brillando por la humedad, su vello púbico de color rojo-dorado brillaba a la luz del sol, y con sus piernas tan ampliamente abiertas, sus labios vaginales se abrían, rogando ser tocados. Él pasó un dedo a través de sus pliegues y sonrió. Podría estar un poco asustada, pero también estaba muy, muy mojada. El alisó su coño con su humedad y le acarició sobre su clítoris, disfrutando de su gimoteo.

Así que los swingers pensaban que era fría, ¿verdad? Idiotas. Deteniéndose un segundo, miró a través del pequeño valle de la Montaña Crone, donde Andrew había llevado a los demás. Las cataratas Gold Dust estaban... ahí, como el vuelo de un pájaro, bien podrían llegar las voces, o gritos, a la distancia. No le importaba un comino lo que los swingers pensaran, pero era evidente que le importaba a Sere. Bien, entonces.

Inquieta por su silencio, ella se retorcía por la expectativa, y él se inclinó hacia atrás para disfrutar de la vista. Una suave, redonda sumisa amarrada. Retorciéndose. Húmeda. Tenía la intención de usarla bien.

Pero primero ella tenía que cantar. Se inclinó hacia adelante y deslizó un dedo sobre un lado de su engrosado nudo. Ignoró su exclamación de placer y sin piedad y rápidamente la llevó hasta el borde de un clímax. Cuando él levantó la mano, sus caderas trataron de seguirla. Sus ojos se abrieron, arremolinándose por la necesidad y luego por la frustración cuando él no respondió.

Él simplemente la observaba inquietarse, dándole una indiscutible lección sobre quién llevaba las riendas. Pronto los pequeños músculos alrededor de su boca mostraron la ira superando a su necesidad.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió justo sobre su clítoris.

**Continuara…**

**Este Capi y el siguiente va dedicado a Stehp Cardozo, Anímo Amiga!, a Gaby (G-Adapta /Eris Adaptadora) Gracias Chicas!, y a todas las que siguen esta Adaptación, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Ate. Usakoserenityeternal**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 10**

La cabeza de Serena golpeó atrás contra el tronco del árbol ante la sensación de la caliente, húmeda lengua de Darien, directamente sobre su coño. Un gemido se le escapó. Trató de levantar las caderas, pero las restricciones estaban muy apretadas, y se estremeció interiormente por ese conocimiento. Abierta para que él la usara.

Mientras la lamía, cada toque de su lengua la empujaba de nuevo dentro de la necesidad hasta que sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente. Oh Dios, por favor, un poquito más. No te detengas. Su lengua le tomaba el pelo, aumentando la intensidad del calor. Su cuerpo se apretó cuando su clímax se acercaba, y sus caderas se impulsaron en la medida de lo que la correa lo permitió.

Se detuvo de nuevo.

No. Su clítoris se sentía tan apretado e hinchado que palpitaba con cada latido de su pulso. Y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido. ―Por favoooor.

Él no respondió.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo a él.

Estaba sentado entre sus piernas, el sol brillaba en sus hombros bronceados. Cuando él encontró su mirada, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron. Puso una mano callosa sobre su muslo y apretó.La sensación disparó directo a su clítoris, haciéndolo peor. Todo lo que él hacía lo empeoraba, pero deliberadamente no la dejaba correrse. ¡Maldito sea! Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el árbol. Tiró de sus restricciones, queriendo liberarse para alejarse de él. ―No quiero jugar a este juego ya más…

Algo hacía círculos sobre su apertura, luego se sumergió en ella, rápido y fuerte. Su dedo. Sus nervios interiores se despertaron como una corriente eléctrica. ―¡Aaah! ―Su voz alta la sobresaltó, y apretó los labios. Exterior. Sin ruidos.

Él puso su boca en ella, lamiendo sin piedad a un lado de su clítoris. Cuando levantó su lengua, su largo dedo empujó adentro y afuera de la vagina, rozando sus labios menores. Otra lamida justo en el borde, otro deslizamiento de un dedo a través de sus tejidos inflamados.

No era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente, y sin embargo, era demasiado como para dejar que su excitación muera. Su dedo y lengua trabajaron sobre ella hasta que se estremeció en el precipicio. Cada exquisitamente calculado toque rasgueaba a través de su cuerpo, construyendo sensación tras sensación hasta que ella no podía pensar, sólo podía temblar y hacer un gran esfuerzo por lo que parecía una eternidad. Por ese final...

Su boca descendió sobre ella, presionando su clítoris entre los labios firmes, su lengua arremolinando en la parte superior, mientras empujaba dos dedos dentro de ella.

Una explosión de puro placer se estrelló a través de ella, y el cielo azul parecía dividirse en brillantes piezas blancas. Sus caderas se resistían inútilmente contra la correa cuando ola tras ola de éxtasis ondulaba desde su centro hacia afuera.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza y quitó los dedos de su interior, sus músculos se quedaron inmóviles, como si un globo hubiera sido reventado. Podía oír altos alaridos haciendo eco por la montaña. Oh Dios. ¿Ella había…?

Antes de que los ecos se hubieran apagado del todo, Darien se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios se cerraron sobre su clítoris. Y esta vez chupó suavemente y metió dos dedos en ella. Todo dentro de ella se encogió y luego explotó de nuevo. Dejó escapar un largo gemido mientras su interior tenía espasmos alrededor del movimiento de sus dedos, mientras las sensaciones rebotaban a través de ella con cada apretón de sus labios.

Él lo prolongó hasta que ella estaba demasiado cansada incluso para gemir.

Levantándose, se apoyó contra ella, haciéndola un sándwich entre su cuerpo y el tronco del árbol. Confortándola con su cercanía.

Ella suspiró y parpadeó. ―Nunca he... Esto… Asombroso... ―Su voz no sonaba normal, demasiado enronquecida. Su garganta se sentía en carne viva.

Apoyó los brazos sobre los suyos levantados y tomó su boca, silenciándola. Sus labios probaban los de ella mientras la besaba, lentamente, con ternura.

La gratitud llenó a Serena por su dulzura. A pesar del letargo de su cuerpo, sus sentimientos giraban como una tormenta en su interior. Su mundo había cambiado en los últimos dos días e incluso aún más en este momento. ¿En quién se había convertido? Pero cuando él la besaba, ella sabía que era Serena, que estaba experimentando con las cosas del BDSM, no alguien que ella no conocía en absoluto.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, le ahuecó la mejilla con una mano cálida. ―Eres maravillosa, pequeña rebelde, ―susurró. ―Sensible y apasionada. Nunca he disfrutado tanto con una mujer.

Sus palabras la emocionaron. ¿Apasionada? ¿Ella? Luego frunció el ceño. ―Tú no... ¿Cómo pudiste haber disfrutado tú?

―Cariño, me gusta tomar el control tanto como a ti te excita darlo. ―Mordió su hombro, un fuerte mordisco que sacudió a su cuerpo. ―Para hacerte vibrar, gemir... ―Él le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. ―Y gritar.

―Oh. ―Si no hubiera estado retenida por las cadenas de la correa, ella habría estado en un charco a sus pies. ―¿Vas a dejarme ir ahora?

El brillo creciendo en sus ojos la preocupó. ―No, pequeña sub. Ahora voy a tomarte. ―Él le sostuvo la mirada, y ella podía oír la cremallera de su pantalón y el sonido al arrugarse el envoltorio del condón. Sus manos cálidas acariciaron hasta arriba de los muslos y extendieron sus pliegues. Le introdujo un dedo adentro.

Ella ahogó un grito por el toque íntimo, el deslizamiento sobre sus tejidos hipersensibles.

―Estás mojada. Estás muy abierta para mí. Voy a follarte duro, Sere, y todo lo que tú puedes hacer es tomarlo.

Podía sentir sus entrañas apretarse por sus palabras y, por la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, él también podía. Su dedo se deslizó hacia fuera, y luego su polla presionó contra su núcleo, resbalando en su humedad, cada roce de la mano por su clítoris la hacía saltar. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de ver.

―Mantén tus ojos en los míos, Serena. ―Su voz era profunda, sus ojos penetrantes. Y entonces él se condujo en ella, cada vez más profundo, su grosor empujándola a abrirse, llenándola hasta la incomodidad. Su respiración se volvió irregular. Un zumbido se inició en su cabeza cuando su ingle hizo contacto con su estimulado clítoris.

Se retiró. El próximo avance de vuelta hacia adentro la hizo jadear.

Con una leve sonrisa, aumentó su velocidad, cada impulso lo suficientemente fuerte como para apretar las cuerdas en sus tobillos e impulsarla contra el tronco del árbol. Movió una mano hacia abajo para acariciar su pecho. Cuando él apretó su pezón, dolor y a continuación desconcertante placer ardió hacia su clítoris para encontrarse con las sensaciones expandiéndose hacia fuera por los rítmicos, intensos impulsos.

Y de pronto, las sensaciones eróticas se convirtieron en una necesidad febril. Ahora, con cada embestida de su polla, la pelvis se arrastraba sobre su clítoris, haciéndola quemarse casi completamente por la urgencia. Sus caderas giraron, tratando de frotar su coño contra él.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Muy bien. Pienso que has tenido suficiente frustración por una tarde. ―Se agachó y, a continuación conocedores dedos acariciaron a través de sus pliegues, frotando de manera que coincida con el ritmo de sus embates hasta que todo en ella aumentaba con sus movimientos, cada vez más rápidos. Sus músculos se apretaron en el interior alrededor de él mientras la llevaba a la cima.

―Córrete para mí, Serena. ―El comando golpeó en su oído cuando sus dedos pellizcaron su clítoris, y hundió su polla profundamente en ella.

El placer explotó hacia afuera como el fuego, disparando desde su núcleo hasta sus pies y sus dedos, hasta que su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Su pelvis golpeando duramente contra sus dedos. Con una risa profunda, él la agarró por las caderas con manos despiadadas y se clavó en ella, duro y rápido. Y luego, con un bajo gruñido, él se presionó tan profundo y fuerte que ella podía sentir las sacudidas de su liberación contra su vientre.

Con un suspiro silencioso, él se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para liberar sus muñecas, luego permaneció encima de ella. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, sintiendo el abultamiento de sus músculos mientras él tomaba algo de su peso descansando los antebrazos sobre su cabeza. Su pecho estaba caliente y húmedo contra sus pechos, su rostro áspero cuando acarició su rostro y cuello. Cuando él levantó la cabeza y tomó sus labios, se abrió para él, dispuesta a darle lo que quisiera.

Qué pensamiento aterrador. Nunca había sentido algo como esto antes. Ella nunca había estado tan fuera de control. ¿Fuera de control? ¡Al demonio!, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener ningún control, incluso desde el principio, él había hecho lo que había querido en todo momento. Ese pensamiento envió un temblor a través de ella, haciéndola apretarse a su alrededor otra vez.

Él lo sintió y levantó la cabeza. ―¿Vas a contarme cuál fue ese pensamiento?

―No ―Cerró los ojos, deseando poder ocultar su rostro. ¿Qué tipo de persona se deleitaba teniendo a alguien que los controle? El sentimiento de que él la miraba la calentaba como la luz del sol, y su silencio la ponía nerviosa. Ella arriesgó un vistazo.

Sus ojos eran del azul del cielo de invierno cuando puso la mano sobre su cuello, lo suficiente para dejarle sentir su fuerza y calor, y luego dijo con voz áspera, oscura ―La próxima vez, te voy a atar más abierta, para poder ver todo tu coño.

Su interior tuvo espasmos.

―Te voy a inclinar y mantenerte en el lugar mientras te tomo por la espalda. ―Su agarre se apretó infinitesimalmente.

Su vagina reforzó la lucha contra su polla con tanta fuerza que ella gimió.

Sus ojos se arrugaron cuando él le dio un beso duro sobre sus labios. ―Tú no necesitabas responderme acerca de tus pensamientos, mascota. Tu cuerpo los delató.

Ella podía sentir el calor subiendo por su cuello y su rostro cuando él se echó a reír.

Ellos regresaron al alojamiento a la nochecita. Darien desbloqueó la puerta de la escalera e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su cuarto. ―Toma una ducha en mi habitación, yo utilizaré la de Andrew. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que regrese el grupo.

Su pequeña rebelde arrugó la nariz hacia él, obviamente, no muy entusiasmada de comer con los swingers. Cuando llegó hasta la mitad, él le dijo, ―Agarra otra camisa de franela de mi armario.

Una suave risa fue su única respuesta. La observó subir los últimos escalones, disfrutando de la vista de su culo redondo en los jeans ajustados. No la había tomado desde atrás todavía, y su declaración de esa tarde había incorporado la visión en su mente. Hundiendo sus dedos en sus suaves caderas y reteniéndola en...

Darien frunció el ceño por las escaleras. En este momento, ella había desaparecido en sus habitaciones, y pronto tendría que desaparecer para siempre. Y él la extrañaría. Ya lo sabía.

Esta tarde, después de que él la había liberado de sus restricciones, ellos habían trabajado juntos en el camino. Ella había querido ayudar, incluso si obviamente nunca hubiera realizado un trabajo al aire libre en su vida. Se detenía de vez en cuando para realmente mirar el bosque, observar a los animalitos pequeños esconderse debajo de un tronco, la cierva y el cervatillo mirando silenciosamente desde unos matorrales, el colibrí cerniéndose sobre las flores de color rojo. La había oído murmurar más de una vez, ―Necesito mis pinturas. ―Reía con facilidad y trabajaba con alegría, sin preocuparse por sus manos o su ropa.

Había estado en desacuerdo sobre el lugar donde deberían ir las rocas en el arroyo que pasaba y discutió con él. Las manos en las caderas, la cara rosada y los ojos chispeantes. Se había puesto tan duro como las rocas sobre las que estaban discutiendo. Ella había ganado la discusión también.

Darien sonrió, entonces se puso serio y se frotó la cara. La rebelde lo había emboscado con su risa y su inteligencia. Con esos ojos azules llenos de asombro. Y con su entrega a él.

Ella era sumisa en la cama y confrontadora el resto del tiempo, no una esclava que quería estar bajo el mando veinticuatro horas al día. Después de ver que la relación de Andrew y Reika había fracasado, Darien sabía que él no podría tolerar esa profunda sumisión. Su intestino se retorció al recordar la desesperación de Reika cuando Andrew le había quitado su collar, y el horror de Andrew cuando le contó a Darien cómo ella se había quitado la vida. Oyó la ducha de arriba y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué se estaba molestando en pensar en Andrew y Reika... o en Sere? La mujer se iría pasado mañana.

Maldición.

Serena llegó abajo, en el momento que vio a Darien desaparecer en una habitación que no había visto todavía. Ella lo siguió, y su boca se abrió. Una mesa de billar de lujo en un lado y un estante largo con tacos colgando de la pared. Una mesa de ping-pong y un futbolín ocupaban el centro de la habitación. Un tablero de dardos colgaba en la pared de enfrente. ―Wau. ¿Es aquí donde pasas los inviernos?

Darien se volvió, una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos a un azul nítido. ―En realidad, cerramos el lugar abajo después de la primera nieve y nos esfumamos hacia climas más cálidos. Buceo, vela, pesca en alta mar.

Oh, ella podía verlo, pantalones cortos, pies descalzos. Sin camisa. Especialmente sin camisa, con ese musculoso pecho y anchos hombros bronceados tan oscuro como la arena. Ella negó con la cabeza, mal Serena, y dijo suavemente, ―Suena divertido.

―Lo es. ―Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza abarcando la sala en general. ―Elige tu juego, rebelde.

Con las manos detrás de su espalda, ella se paseaba por la habitación como una supervisora. Todo era de primera calidad, obviamente a los chicos les gustaban sus juguetes. Cuando ella lo alcanzó, él sonrió. Mientras trabajaba en una fraternidad, había aprendido más que a cocinar. ―Comenzaremos con el pool. El ganador podrá escoger el próximo juego.

Él miró hacia abajo, y un pliegue apareció en su mejilla.

Ella siguió su mirada. Oh diablos, las manos detrás de la espalda mientras estaba usando una camisa de franela tamaño extra grande no era una buena idea.

―¿Y el perdedor? ―Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que ella no se fiaba, sobre todo cuando el dedo se arrastraba hacia abajo entre sus pechos.

―Ah. ¿El perdedor no podrá elegir un juego? ―dijo débilmente. ¿Cómo podía excitarla de esa manera, sólo con un toque?

Él se echó a reír y le dio un palo de billar. ―Rompe.

Media hora más tarde, si se podría haber quitado la camisa de franela sin ser indecente, lo habría hecho. La sala se sentía demasiado caliente, o tal vez estaba pasando por una menopausia precoz y tenía sofocos.

¿Cómo podría Darien transformar un simple juego de billar en algo tan erótico? Toda su atención parecía estar en la mesa, pero su elección de tiros siempre lo llevaban a su lado, y él la tocaba cada vez que pasaba. Una palmadita en el hombro, una mano en la cintura, un apretón de nalgas. Cuando ella tenía que estirarse para hacer un tiro, él se paraba en el otro extremo, y su mirada bajando por su parte delantera la ponía tan caliente que él bien podría estar tomando los pechos en sus manos.

Él ganó por una apestosa bola. La próxima vez ella trataría de hacer trampas distrayendo a su oponente como hizo él.

Después de reubicar los palos, él dijo, ―El ganador obtiene el beso de la victoria. ―La tiró en sus brazos sin esperar por su respuesta. Con un puño en su cabello, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le tomó la boca. Su otra mano curvándose debajo de su trasero y la empujó hasta que quedó en puntas de pie contra una erección dura como una roca. Hundiendo la lengua profundamente, la poseyó de la misma forma que había tomado su cuerpo antes.

Todas las burlas que había hecho durante el juego estaban como avivándose ahora convirtiéndose en llamas. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y le dio todo lo que quería.

Con un gruñido, él la soltó y luego tuvo que agarrarla de sus brazos cuando sus rodillas se doblaron. Tenía una sonrisa devastadora, una que hacía que sus emociones se vuelvan todas esponjosas. Dios, ella podría enamorarse tan fácilmente… Se quedó inmóvil, su boca abierta. No. No. Por supuesto que no. No lograría colgarse emocionalmente de este hombre, no importa cómo de magnífico sea. No importa cómo la hacía sentir. Sí, él era muy listo y protector y... Dios, tan masculino. Podía reírse de sí mismo y no ser territorial. Cuando discutió con él sobre la pista, él sólo había estudiado su solución y le dijo: ―Tienes razón. Tu forma es mejor.

El sexo era genial, y... le gustaba.

Desconcertada, ella pasó sus dedos a través de su pelo. Pero ella vivía en San Francisco. Necesitaba irse a casa ahora mismo.

―¿Sere? ―Frunció el ceño hacia abajo a su rostro. Sus manos curvadas alrededor de la parte superior de sus brazos, tirando de ella en puntas de pie. Le tomó la boca con tanta suavidad que este beso fue aún más devastador que el anterior.

Encerrado en su pecho donde debería haber estado a salvo, su corazón se derritió como cera bajo sol caliente.

―Eso parecía divertido, ―dijo una voz seca desde la puerta.

Serena giró. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, el hermano de Darien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus ojos azules, un tono más claro que Darien, bailaban con la risa, aunque ninguna sonrisa agraciaba sus labios.

―La multitud está de vuelta, entonces. ― Darien empujó a Serena a su lado con un inquebrantable brazo en su cintura. ―Llegaste tarde.

―Fue una lenta caminata después que Haruka se lesionó un músculo, así que llevará un tiempo hasta la cena. ―Andrew finalmente sonrió. ―Quería ver si estabas interesado en una cerveza y un juego de póquer antes de comer.

―¿Habitualmente apuestan?

―¿Las tareas? ― Andrew resopló y luego miró a Serena. ―Claro que sí.

Bueno, mientras jugaban, ella sería capaz de enfriarse, dándose a sí misma un buen sermón para, a continuación, tal vez poder ayudar con la cena. Pero cuando trató de alejarse, el brazo de Darien se apretó.

Ella miró con el ceño fruncido.

Él pasó un dedo por su mejilla. ―¿Qué tan bien conoces el póquer?

―No muy bien.

―Bien.

¿Serena le debía a Darien una mamada? Todo lo que Andrew había perdido eran dos días de lavar los platos. Todavía estaba un poco aturdida y tratando de no pensar acerca de tomar la polla de Darien en la boca, lamer, chupar... Caray. Agarró un volante de Yosemite que alguien había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor y lo usó para abanicarse.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se dio cuenta que había llegado demasiado tarde para hacer algo excepto hacer la salsa para el puré de papas. Una vez que lo terminó, se dio cuenta que Thor estaba sentado pacientemente junto a la puerta de la cocina. Las golosinas que dejaba caer frente a él eran atrapadas rápidamente, y no podía dejar de notar sus grandes dientes.

Empujando hacia atrás al miedo, se arrodilló para darle un abrazo y conseguir una rápida lamida a su vez. Su amistad era lo mejor que le había sucedido durante toda la semana, a excepción de Darien. Dios. Puso su mano sobre su estómago lleno de mariposas. No pienses en Darien.

Un par de botas se detuvieron junto a ella, y levantó la vista con una rápida profunda inhalación... y soltó el aire. Andrew, no Darien.

Andrew lanzó a Thor un pedazo de carne asada. El perro atrapó el bocado con un inquietante chasquido de sus afilados dientes que no molestó a Serena en absoluto. Casi.

―Qué pordiosero. ―Ella se puso de pie.

―Cuando se trata de comida, no tiene ninguna dignidad. ―Andrew tenía una risa aún más profunda que Darien, pero menos áspera. ―A la hora de comer él se queda esperando en la cocina. Nunca se ha perdido una comida desde que Darien lo encontró. ―Él sonrió y agitó su grueso cuero. ― Un tipo sin hogar nunca pasa de la caridad, ¿verdad, amigo?

Thor comió rápidamente y miró esperanzado los platillos que estaban siendo llevados al comedor.

―¿Darien lo encontró? ―Serena instigó, tratando de no parecer entrometida.

―Todo piel y huesos e intentando colarse en la basura detrás de nuestro hotel en San Francisco. Me gruñó y yo lo dejé irse, pero Darien… ― Andrew sacudió la cabeza. ―Si algo está mal, él sólo tiene que tratar de arreglarlo. Se sentó allí afuera por una hora, hablando del tiempo con Thor. Y cuando volvimos aquí, nosotros tuvimos una pulga montada en un perro flaco. ―Sus palabras sonaron duras, pero la mano acariciando la cabeza de Thor era tan suave como... como la de Darien.

Ella podía ver a Darien en algún callejón, sentado en un cajón, sus largas piernas extendidas. Domesticando el miedo de Thor de la misma manera que había domado el suyo. Y cuando él chasqueó los dedos, Thor lo habría seguido sin pensarlo dos veces. Se mordió los labios, con una sensación de tristeza enrollándose en su interior. Darien no estaría chasqueando los dedos para tenerla en su casa.

Cuando Andrew se alejó, Serena se inclinó y le dio otro abrazo más a Thor. ―Eres un tipo con suerte, ―le susurró en el oído peludo.

―Serena, ¿estás haciendo algo? ―Zafiro le gritó desde el interior del comedor.

―Estoy llevando la salsa. Eso es todo lo que queda. ―Ella puso un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Thor, vertió la salsa en un tazón y se dirigió al comedor.

Tomó una silla vacía cerca del centro de la mesa. Para su asombro, Thor paseó por la habitación y se tumbó a sus pies en lugar de elegir a uno de los hermanos. Se sentía como una colegiala que había recibido una estrella en su composición. Hacer un nuevo amigo: A+.

Mientras acariciaba la cabeza grande apoyada en sus piernas, miró a los miembros del club. Sus caras quemadas por el sol, las expresiones alegres. El sexo ponía a las personas hambrientas. Ella sabía que era un hecho. Serena sofocó una sonrisa y se sirvió unas patatas.

Un minuto después, Neflyte se levantó para mirar por encima de los alimentos. Su rostro desilusionado. ―¿No hay rosquillas o galletas?

―Sé realista, ―dijo Kaolinette, que había ayudado a cocinar. ―La única forma de que yo haga rosquillas es si vienen en un tubo.

Las quejas de los socios del club calentaron las entrañas de Serena. Así que tal vez sus muslos parecían gratinados con Jell-O , ella aún cocinaba como una versión de Texas de Julia Child . Gracias, mamá de la fraternidad.

Haciendo la ronda con una botella de vino, Darien puso la mano en su hombro para llenarle el vaso, su toque le causó estremecimientos corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Él le dijo al oído: ―¿Cómo puedo sobornarte para que hagas galletas para el desayuno?

Su primer pensamiento fue tan depravado que ella podía sentirse ruborizarse. Oh Dios.

Se rió y le frotó los nudillos en la mejilla. ―Me explicarás ese pensamiento más tarde. En detalle. ―Para su alivio y decepción, se trasladó más allá de la mesa.

Si la gente no estuviera rodeándola, Serena se habría cubierto el rostro y gemido. La habitación no tenía la suficiente calefacción, lo que era aún peor, sus bragas estaban húmedas, sólo por su breve contacto. Con una mano temblorosa, tomó su vino y bebió un trago poderoso. No lo suficientemente poderoso. El whisky habría sido mejor. Por Dios. Cuando apoyó su vaso sobre la mesa, su mirada se reunió con la de Andrew. Él levantó una ceja, y sus labios se arquearon divertidos antes de continuar sirviendo el vino.

Se sonrojó de nuevo.

Ella se tranquilizó lentamente. Que Darien se haya sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa la ayudó. Si se concentraba en las conversaciones a su alrededor, podría evitar mirarlo. Los swingers al parecer había tenido un día divertido en el prado, por suerte en una montaña diferente a la que ella y Darien habían estado. La dinámica del grupo había cambiado una vez más, se dio cuenta. Mina se sentó ahora entre Haruka y Nicólas, ignorando a Diamante. Haruka coqueteaba con Zafiro y Eudial. Serena se atragantó ante los comentarios de sus travesuras sexuales de la tarde. ¿Dos hombres y tres mujeres en el agua? ¿Un grupo aún más grande en el prado? Hombre… qué gente... dinámica...

Nicólas agitó su copa de vino. —Lo que quiero saber es quien hizo todos esos alaridos. Maldita sea, sonaban intensos.

—Oh, lo sé. — Eudial se abanicaba. —Si hubiera averiguado dónde, me habría ido a unir con ellos.

Un coro de consenso surgió de los otros en la mesa.

Nicólas frunció el ceño. —Pensé que eran ustedes, chicos. Ella no estaba con nosotros.

Ceños fruncidos aparecieron alrededor de la mesa. Zafiro preguntó: —¿Ninguna de nuestras mujeres estuvieron gritando un orgasmo esta tarde?

—No como ese, lo que es una lástima, —dijo Mina con una breve carcajada.

Oh, eso no era bueno. Alcanzando su copa de vino, Serena se las ingenió para mirar más allá de la mesa a Darien. Tenía un codo sobre la mesa, el mentón en la mano y los dedos cubriendo sus labios. Él encontró su mirada, y la diversión brilló en sus ojos. Y la satisfacción. ¿Satisfacción? ¿Le había hecho eso a ella a propósito?

Ella tendría que matarlo. Eso es todo. Él debía morir.

Ella se echó hacia atrás casualmente y tomó un sorbo de vino. Y se atragantó cuando un bombardeo de ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Por el calor en su cara, se había vuelto del color de un tomate maduro.

Diamante la miró con la boca tan abierta que podía ver sus molares. —¿Tú? ¿Tú estabas gritando así?

—Jesús, Diamante. Creí que habías dicho que era fría. —Nicólas la miró especulativamente, y a ella no le gustaba el brillo de sus ojos. O la forma en que cada hombre de la mesa empezó a mirarla, como si repentinamente se hubiera vuelto interesante.

—Bueno, ahora, esto es una sorpresa, —murmuró Esmeralda.

—Lo que quiero saber es con quién estaba, —dijo Mina en una voz aguda. Un momento después, volvió sus encendidos ojos azules en línea recta hacia Darien.

Los celos apuñalaron a través de Serena, un cuchillo lo suficientemente afilado para penetrar el esternón, y luego la pesadumbre se instaló en su estómago. Cada mujer en el lugar se arrastraría detrás de Darien ahora, todas eran más lindas, todas eran delgadas. Tendría que encontrar un lugar para dormir de nuevo. Puso sus manos en su regazo y las apretó hasta que el ardor de sus ojos desapareció, y ella pudo mirar a la gente con la barbilla en alto. No seas idiota. Ellos no tenían ninguna relación, después de todo. Sus vacaciones terminarán el miércoles, y él no la había buscado por mucho más que para tener una interacción sexual de un fin de semana, por así decirlo.

Él le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas sobre sí misma, y ella sólo podía estar agradecida. Iba a mostrarle una cara alegre y decírselo amablemente. Gracias, Darien. Tú has hecho que un fin de semana de mala muerte sea muy placentero, y disfruté estando contigo. Ella bebió un sorbo de vino, ignorando la conversación que, gracias a Dios, había cambiado a la excursión de mañana. Luego de un segundo, lo miró, Maldita sea que no podía mantener los ojos a distancia.

Sus cejas se habían fruncido, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en su rostro.

**Continuara… OMG! Es Todo lo que puedo decir! Jajajaja.. nos vemos…**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 11**

—Hey, Serena, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? —Preguntó Diamante, obviamente después de haber esperado que la cocina estuviera limpia. —Me gustaría hablar un minuto o dos.

Serena miró alrededor de la gran sala del albergue. Darien había desaparecido, y Haruka y Zafiro sentados junto al fuego tenían sus ojos sobre ella, mirando muy interesados también. Maldición si quería permanecer aquí. —Seguro. —Cogió la chaqueta en el camino hacia la puerta.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, y luego Diamante se aclaró la garganta. —He estado pensando... Tal vez yo fui demasiado grosero contigo, acerca de las cosas swingers y todo. Tú... Supongo que debo haber esperado que te involucraras inmediatamente.

Bueno, eso sonaba más como el hombre con el que se había mudado, el que era un hombre muy agradable. Tal vez ningún hombre tenía modales cuando perseguía sin treguas a una mujer, sobre todo una como Mina.

Serena se dio cuenta que el sentimiento de traición se había desvanecido, especialmente desde que se había entregado a un ardiente sexo ella misma. Teniendo en cuenta que ellos vivían juntos, ella haría bien en dejarle en claro algunos conceptos. —Lo siento, Diamante, pero nunca me voy involucrar. El sexo en grupo y el intercambio de parejas simplemente no es lo mío. Eso me enfría.

Él se echó a reír. —Y por lo que todos hemos escuchado, hoy no estabas exactamente fría. —Extendió la mano y le tomó la suya mientras volvían hacia el albergue. —He sido un idiota. ¿Crees que puedes perdonarme?

Dado que su estúpido comportamiento le permitió conocer a Darien, ella probablemente debería agradecérselo. Además, en un día, estarían regresando a San Francisco, y todo esto quedaría en el pasado. Darien quedaría en el pasado.

La comprensión la retorció profundamente por dentro, produciéndole un triste dolor. Pero tenía que enfrentar los hechos. La realidad era que Darien no mostraba interés en nada más que en un fin de semana de diversión. La realidad era que ella vivía con Diamante. La realidad a veces realmente podía morder.

Miró de nuevo al hombre a su lado. Agradable, sí, pero sin el profundo sentido de responsabilidad que tenía Darien. Si hubiera venido aquí con Darien, él habría garantizado su seguridad y comodidad, incluso si ella no hubiera consentido sus deseos. Qué extraño. A pesar de creer en la igualdad de derechos y de que ella podía luchar sus propias batallas, todavía le gustaba saber que su chico haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para protegerla.

Diamante se quedaba corto.

Mientras caminaban por el borde del claro, ella arrastraba sus pies y veía el fino polvo brillar a la luz irregular de la luna. Un búho ululó en la distancia, no recibiendo respuesta a cambio.

La soledad avanzó lentamente a través de Serena. No importaba lo que pasara ahora, ella tendría que mudarse a su apartamento.

Al llegar al albergue nuevamente,Dimante se aclaró la garganta. —Entonces, ¿me vas a perdonar?

Se dio cuenta de que no había dicho una palabra durante todo el tiempo. Uy. —Lo siento, Diamante. ―Ella abrió la puerta del albergue y dijo: —Pero no te preocupes. Yo…

Su aliento salió expulsado como si alguien la habría golpeado en el estómago.

Al otro lado, Mina estaba sentada a horcajadas en las rodillas de Darien, mirando sobre su hombro a Serena y a Diamante. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se inclinó hacia delante, presionando sus pechos contra la cara de Darien. Serena sólo podía ver la parte posterior de la cabeza de Darien, pero podía imaginar la expresión de su cara, teniendo a la sexy Mina ofreciéndose a sí misma.

A pesar del dolor en el pecho, Serena logró moverse, y dio un paso atrás hacia el porche. Diamante la siguió y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

¿Ella había decidido unirse a los swingers, después de todo? ¿O volver con su novio? Darien examinó la sala del albergue y vio a Diamante en un pequeño grupo al lado de la chimenea, jugando algún juego de tocarse. Sin Serena. Darien no la había encontrado afuera cuando hizo el recorrido. Ni en la cocina. Ni en su cama, no es que ella pudiera llegar sin el código de la alarma.

La ira roía sus entrañas como un roedor hambriento. Él no se consideraba un hombre particularmente celoso, ¿pero territorial? Infierno, sí. En los clubes fetiches y aquí, si un grupo de BDSM alquilaba las cabañas, podría jugar con una sub en público. Pero a diferencia de algunos Doms, no la compartía. Nunca.

Serena estaba en todo su derecho de cambiar de hombre a mitad de camino, pero podría haber tenido la cortesía de decírselo. Y no preocuparlo por haber desaparecido.

Con Thor pisándole los talones, Andrew vagaba en la puerta, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la colgaba en el gancho. —Se puso frío. Parece que una tormenta se está avecinando.

Darien gruñó y se inclinó para rascar el costado de Thor. —¿Has visto a Serena?

—No. ¿Perdiste a tu mujer? —El sentido del humor de Andrew le ocasionaba frecuentes ojos morados como a un niño.

Darien se limitó a mirarlo y consideró ocasionarle otro.

Sonriendo, Andrew levantó las manos y retrocedió un paso. —Lo siento, hermano. No la he visto, ¿pero no has dicho que ella vino con Dimante?

—Es cierto. Pero él está aquí en el albergue.

—Las luces están encendidas en esa cabaña.

—Por la forma en que este grupo intercambia camas, podría estar cualquiera allí —Darien se rascó la mandíbula —pero pienso que iré a ver.

—¿Ella va a sufrir por haberte molestado?

—Joder, sí.

Bien, a ella le gustaba tener todas sus cosas alrededor otra vez, Serena decidió que tomaría otra ducha, se afeitaría las piernas, ¿a pesar de que cuál era el punto de tener la piel suave ahora? Y se lavaría el pelo con sus propios champú y acondicionador. Se había sentido demasiado incómoda para mover sus cosas a la habitación de Darien, ¿y no era una buena cosa que no lo hubiera hecho?

Él estaría allí ahora, dándole a Mina una cabalgata enfrente de su chimenea. Sus manos se apretaron en puños con tanta fuerza que podía sentir las uñas cortando su piel. Dios mío, qué doloroso. Serena expulsó el aliento y sintió un sollozo brotar desde el fondo de su pecho.

No. Sin llantos. Nadie iba a verla mañana con los ojos rojos. No los swingers, no Darien. Muestra algo de orgullo, Serena.

Se puso su camisón nuevo, porque ella se merecía algo especial y empujó una silla cerca de la estufa de leña. Mientras su pelo se secara, intentaría concentrarse en Mujercitas, pero el libro no podía competir con los horribles sentimientos barriendo a través de ella. El deseo de arañar el rostro de Mina la tenía a Serena clavando sus uñas en la suave portada del libro. Maldito Darien por encapricharse con esa perra desagradable. ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto que lo hiciera?

Ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, y oye, él probablemente tomaría las mujeres a diestra y siniestra. No era un swinger, es cierto, pero un hombre viril con, su aliento resopló, mucha habilidad y experiencia. ¿Y por qué le costaba tanto pensar en él sólo como una maravillosa... follada? Era una cosa típica de chicas, imaginar una relación donde no había ninguna.

¿Por qué ella no podía ser gay? ¿O una monja?

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su cabaña. Ella saltó, luego puso los ojos en blanco. Dos hombres del club habían estado por ahí ya, tratando de entusiasmarla con un poco de sexo. Al parecer, ¿tendría que rechazarlos uno por uno? —No estoy interesada, —gritó. —Vete.

Una llave raspó en la cerradura, y el picaporte se movió. ¿Diamente nunca aprendería? Se levantó de un salto. —Ya te dije…

Anchos hombros llenaban la puerta y fríos ojos azules se dispararon a los suyos.

—¿Darien? —Ella dio un paso atrás.

—Muy bien —dijo con voz seca. —Te acuerdas de mí. ¿Con el que has estado follando durante los últimos dos días? —Caminó hacia ella, tan imparable como un camión, y ella se alejó hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la pared. Él puso una mano abierta a cada lado de ella, atrapándola. Nunca la había mirado tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando había estado caminando sola.

—Me acuerdo de ti. —Entonces ella también recordó por qué había ido a la cabaña. Su columna vertebral se enderezó. —Pensé que estarías —le escupía las palabra a él —follando con Mina esta noche.

—¿Mina? —Sus cejas se juntaron como si se hubiera quedado perplejo. —Oh, la rubia cachonda. No me la follaría... —De repente la ira desapareció de su cara y sus labios se curvaron. —¿Tú la viste saltar sobre mí y pensaste que estaría ocupado esta noche?

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que estaba un paso por detrás de él? —Bueno, sí. Si ella no te ahogaba con sus pechos, —dijo secamente.

—Tú debes haber entrado y salido en cuestión de segundos, entonces, pequeña, —dijo en voz baja, acercándose hasta que pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su fino camisón. —Justo después de que empujó sus tetas en mi cara, me puse de pie. No estoy seguro de qué se vio más afectado, su culo o su orgullo.

Serena se atragantó con una carcajada y trató de contener la embriagadora sensación barriendo a través de ella. Él había rechazado a Mina. Había venido a buscarla.

—Parece que tuvimos un poco de falta de comunicación aquí. —Su mano le tomó la barbilla. —Creí que habías decidido saltar a otra cama esta noche.

—Ew. —Ella arrugó la nariz. —Por favor.

Su sonrisa se encendió, oscura y perversa. —¿Entonces no estás toda vestida para... ah, el entretenimiento? Su mirada recorrió hacia abajo su figura, y ella se volvió extremadamente consciente de lo transparente y provocativo que lucía su camisón. Apoyando un antebrazo contra la pared sobre la cabeza de ella, él le corrió su otra mano hacia abajo por el cuello, a través del escote de encaje de la prenda. —Muy bonita.

Ella llevó sus brazos hacia arriba y los cruzó sobre su pecho. —Me puse el camisón sólo para mí. —Se mordió el labio y añadió: —Me sentía un poco triste.

—Ah. —El pliegue apareció en su mejilla. —En ese caso, quizás necesites un incentivo. —Tomó un firme agarre en sus muñecas y le bajó los brazos a los costados. —Déjalos ahí, pequeña sub, —le advirtió.

—Yo no soy una…

—Silencio.

La orden impartida envió calor reuniéndose dentro de ella como si la hubiera tocado.

Arrastró un dedo hacia abajo de su cuello y en la parte superior del camisón. Ella sabía que la fina tela dorada no ocultaba el endurecimiento de sus pezones. En realidad, que no ocultaba nada. Ella lo había comprado suponiendo que estaría un poco bebida y con Diamante, no sobria y con alguien que le hacía curvar los dedos de los pies cada vez que lo miraba.

—¿Sabes lo magnífica que eres? —él murmuró, metiendo la mano en el escote para acariciar su pecho.

Ella se puso rígida. Había pensado mejor de él. —No me trates en forma condescendiente, Darien. Tengo sobrepeso y…

—Serena, si fueras flaca, no tendrías estos. —Su mano se ahuecó en su pecho, su pulgar frotando su pezón de una manera que sus piernas se debilitaron. Su otra mano se deslizó por su espalda y se curvó en su trasero, tirando de ella en contra de la gruesa erección. —Soy un hombre grande, dulzura. Cuando me corro sobre una mujer, me gusta suave, no un conjunto de palos que podrían romperse. —Apoyó su peso sobre ella. —Si yo deseo un lugar donde poner mi cabeza, o el resto de mí, prefiero una almohada a una roca. —Su mano masajeaba sus nalgas. —Tú, pequeña rebelde, eres una almohada, y yo quiero justamente eso.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Darien no se molestaría con mentiras. Si no le gustaba algo, él no sería discreto al respecto. Por el contrario, si decía que le gustaba algo, ella podría ser capaz de creerle. Una extraña sensación corrió a través de ella cuando intentó verse a sí misma a través de sus ojos, trató de modificar el significado de la palabra suave de algo despectivo a algo valioso. Ella era suave y deseable.

El picaporte de la puerta se sacudió, y un hombre dijo en voz alta, —Serena. Traje un poco de vino.

Darien le mordió el hombro, un dolor agudo que la hizo saltar y sin embargo, despertó un latido más abajo. Él levantó la cabeza. —Ruidosa cabaña tenemos aquí. Deberías presentar una queja ante la dirección.

Ella soltó una carcajada. —Voy a hacer eso. —Agarrándose de los brazos de Darien, se puso de puntillas para decir por encima del hombro, —Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada.

—La administración propone una cabaña diferente, —dijo Darien en su oído. —Una donde las manos desobedientes puedan ser debidamente refrenadas. —Se quitó las manos de sus brazos y las llevó a la boca. A medida que mordía sus dedos, ella no podía dejar de recordar cómo sus labios se habían sentido moviéndose por su coño. Cuando él mordió la suave carne justo debajo de su pulgar, un chisporroteo disparó directamente a su clítoris. —Vamos, cariño.

—O-ok. —Si ella pudiera caminar tan lejos. —Sólo déjame cambiarme, y yo…

—No, me gusta lo que estás usando. —Echó un vistazo alrededor de la cabaña. —Empaca tus cosas.

Oh, por supuesto, ¿como si fuese a desfilar a través de la sala del albergue en un camisón? Empacaría, seguro. Y luego se cambiaría. Tirando la maleta sobre la cama, puso sus cosas, dejando de lado un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no podía entrar en el albergue con una maleta. Bien podría también llevar un cartel que diga "SOY UNA PUTA". Miró a Darien. —Voy a dejar mi maleta aquí en el porche y recogerla en la mañana.

Sus ojos se arrugaron, y vio la risa aligerar sus ojos azules antes de que él la arrojara por encima de su hombro.

Ella luchó para encontrar el aliento que él le había quitado. —¡Hey!

Con un brazo sobre sus muslos, la aseguró en el lugar, salió de la cabaña con la misma facilidad como si llevara un bolso sobre su hombro y no una mujer. Acomodó algo abajo, cerró la puerta, y lo recogió. Su maleta. Había cogido la maleta, obviamente con la intención de dirigirse hacia el albergue. Con su equipaje y con ella en un fino camisón colgando por encima de su hombro.

—Bájame. No me vas a mostrar como un premio que ganaste. —Ella se retorció en su hombro, pateando con sus piernas.

Su agarre se apretó. Con una risa baja, dijo, —Tú sabes, yo puedo llevarte a ti y a tu maleta si te quedas quieta. Si luchas, voy a necesitar las dos manos, y la forma más fácil de mantener a una mujer por encima del hombro es con una mano en el culo, y la otra entre sus piernas. Tu elección, mascota.

Oh Dios, no lo haría.

Él lo haría.

Dejó que su cuerpo se afloje.

—Sabia elección. —Volvió caminando por el sendero, balanceando la maleta a su lado. —Pero la otra manera habría sido más divertida.

El albergue estaba ruidoso cuando entraron, y Serena mantuvo la cabeza baja. Tal vez él se dirigiría a su puerta sin que nadie lo viera.

Cerró de un golpe la puerta del albergue y la sala se quedó en silencio. Él se acercó a la puerta de arriba.

Serena cerró los ojos muy apretados. Machista imbécil. Cabrón, machista idiota.

Unas botas sonaron en el piso de madera. —Déjame sólo abrir nuestra puerta para ti, hermano. —La voz de Andrew se sacudía de risa. El teclado sonó, la puerta chirrió ligeramente al abrirse.

—Gracias. —Darien se dirigió a los swingers. Él le acarició el trasero. —Es mía. —Su voz tenía un borde violento que ella no había reconocido, pero el tono de amenaza se deslizó alto y claro. —Y yo no comparto.

Subió las escaleras. Hacia su habitación. En el momento en que él la arrojó sobre el sofá de la sala de su casa, ella todavía no había encontrado una forma adecuada de hacerlo sufrir antes de morir.

**Continuara… **

**Se pone más intéresante!, y cómo ven a Serena Celosa? .. nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 12**

Darien observaba como su pequeña sub luchaba para sentarse de nuevo, sus ojos completamente azules pero montados en cólera con él. —Tú... hombre de las cavernas. Yo no te pertenezco y tú…

Joder, pero ella era adorable. Aún así, estaba en su habitación ahora. Él no le haría ningún favor a una sumisa tolerando su falta de respeto. Momento de entrenamiento. —No tienes permiso para hablar, —gruñó, satisfecho cuando su diatriba se cortó en la mitad de la frase, mostrando la obediencia instintiva de un sub bajo el mando.

La observó durante un largo minuto, observando aumentar su expectativa, así como su preocupación. Su rostro sonrosado por el inicio de la excitación. Sus manos frotando sus muslos, como si tratara de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

—Desvístete.

Su jadeo fue delicioso. —Ahora, escucha…

Inclinándose hacia adelante, le levantó la barbilla para que ella pudiera ver su disgusto. —Las únicas palabras que quiero de ti son "Sí, señor" ¿Soy claro?

Podía verla considerando escapar usando su palabra de seguridad. Luego un estremecimiento la recorrió, balanceándole los pechos, enfatizando los apretados picos de sus pezones, y revelándole su decisión incluso antes de que ella dijera, —Sí, señor.

—Buena chica. —Aflojó el apretón, acarició suavemente su mejilla. La besó, dejándole sentir su calor.

El placer de una sumisa por la aprobación de su amo brillaba en sus ojos cuando él se retiró. Le apretó el hombro, y luego dio un paso atrás, se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

Mordiéndose los labios, se levantó y se quitó el camisón, apoyándolo sobre el brazo del sofá. Su rubor se incrementó, sobre todo por la vergüenza.

—Toma tu posición allí, —dijo, señalando a la alfombra junto a la chimenea.

Ella se arrodilló como le ordenó. Cuando ella lo miró hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas, él frunció el ceño hasta que ella abrió las piernas más amplias, lo suficientemente amplias como para ver la humedad de los labios de su coño en el vello púbico. Hermoso, rosado banquete.

—Muy bonito, dulzura. Quédate ahí ahora. —Sacó su bolsa de juguetes del armario. —Vamos a trabajar primero la confianza. Y luego hay otras cosas que quiero hacerte.

Sus pezones apretados y el ligero brillo de su coño le rebelaban su reacción. Dado que sus ojos estaban obedientemente bajos, él se permitió una sonrisa. Mientras hurgaba en la bolsa, ella mantenía su posición. Su obediente pequeña sub.

¿Pinzas para los pechos? No era lo suficientemente atractivo para esta noche. Las hizo a un lado. ¿Abrazaderas de pezones? No. Demasiado doloroso para su segunda vez. Hmmm. Si usaba unas del estilo pinzas, podría ajustar el sujetador. Después de un minuto, encontró un par que tenía cristales colgando que hacían juego con el azul de sus ojos. ―Ven aquí.

Cuando se puso de pie enfrente suyo, él sonrió. ―Las manos detrás de tu espalda otra vez, los ojos hacia abajo, las piernas ligeramente separadas.

Él se acercó lo suficiente para ver el rápido latido del pulso en su cuello. ―Me gusta la joyería en mis subs. ―Inclinándose, tomó un pezón en su boca, lo chupó hasta lograr un pico, y aplicó una pinza, ajustándolo hasta que vio los músculos alrededor de sus ojos apretarse por el dolor. El reconocimiento barrió a través de él, ella no era un quejica, ¿no? Tiró el anillo hacia abajo para aflojar un poco la pinza. Sus dientes se mordieron los labios de nuevo, así que él la besó y comprobó su coño. Muy húmedo. La otra pinza siguió, acompañada de un silbido de aire. Deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo dentro de su coño otra vez, siguiendo sus pliegues, aumentando su excitación.

Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente mientras Darien la acariciaba, deslizando sus dedos sobre su clítoris hasta que estuvo palpitante. Cuando empujó un dedo dentro de ella, tuvo que apretar las manos para quedarse quieta. Con los ojos bajos, sólo podía ver sus largas piernas y su musculoso antebrazo, las mangas de la camisa enrollada, la muñeca con venas, y la mano tocándola tan íntimamente.

Tocándola como si ella no tuviera derecho a negarse.

Sus pezones quemaban por las pinzas. Una intensa sensación, que nunca amainaba, parecía hacer que todo en su cuerpo sea más sensible.

―Inclínate y abre tus mejillas.

Su cabeza se levantó, y ella lo miró fijamente. ―¿Qué?

Él juntó las cejas, sus ojos volviéndose fríos. ―Inténtalo de nuevo, sub.

No, no, no. Lo que sea que él quería hacer, esto no podía ser bueno. ―No, no lo haré. No quiero lo que sea que tú quieras hacer.

―¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer, Sere?

Ella negó con la cabeza. ―Pero…

―¿Crees que te hará un daño insoportable?

―No, pero…

―¿Alguna vez has sido violada o asaltada?

―No, pero…

―Entonces estás diciendo que no confías en mí para hacer lo que creo que es correcto para ti. ¿Es eso?

―¡Maldita sea, Darien, tú no puedes simplemente hacerme cosas sin consultarme! ―Ella dio un golpe con el pie, pero su pie descalzo no emitió ningún sonido.

―Sí. Puedo. ―Su mandíbula se apretó, y un temblor comenzó dentro de ella. ―De esto es de lo que se trata la dominación. Y es algo que tú quieres, pero estás demasiado asustada de ceder el control. Ese control es lo que yo te estoy quitando, un paso a la vez.

No podía apartar la vista de la intensidad de sus ojos azules, y a pesar del aire frío podía sentía el sudor sobre su cuerpo.

―Ahora, puedes usar tu palabra de seguridad y nos detendremos, o decir: "Sí, señor" y hacer lo que he pedido. Y aceptar el castigo que viene con tu desafío.

Ella no quería detenerse. No. Ella lo quería abrazándola y quería decirle que iba a hacer lo que quería. Quería sus manos sobre ella, no algo en su culo.

Con su rostro inexpresivo, él esperó, mirándola hacia abajo, haciéndola sentir pequeña. Desnuda.

Con sólo estar de pie junto a él los temblores corrían a través de su cuerpo hasta que las joyas tintineaban suavemente en sus pechos. Pensó en sus fuertes dedos conectando las pinzas... en su toque. A pesar de que su mente gritaba que no, lanzó un suspiro. ―Sí, señor. ―Ella se volvió y se inclinó ligeramente.

Un gruñido de exasperación, luego su poderosa mano le agarró la nuca, empujando inexorablemente hacia abajo hasta que casi podía tocar el suelo. ―Extiende tus mejillas. Ahora.

Su respiración se transformó en pequeños jadeos de humillación mientras movía las manos a su trasero.

Él roció un líquido frío entre sus mejillas. Entonces algo presionó contra su recto, tratando de deslizarse en el interior, y ella se quejó, ―Noooo.

Una de sus manos presionó contra su monte, la otra insertó la... la cosa. Se deslizó adentro, extendiéndole el recto, y pareció hacer plaf. Podía sentirlo dentro de ella. Extraño y duro.

―Esto se llama dilatador anal, dulzura, ―murmuró. ―Esto abre todo un nuevo conjunto de nervios y también te extiende un poco. Yo no voy a tomarte por allí, no este fin de semana. Eres demasiado apretada y yo soy demasiado grande. Sin embargo, esto te da una idea de lo que sentirías. ―Le empujó sus manos hacia abajo, y se dio cuenta de que sus uñas había estado clavándose en sus nalgas. ―Levántate ahora.

Sus mejillas se cerraron sobre el tapón, y se sentía como si tuviera una roca entre sus nalgas. Se movió incómoda.

Él se trasladó enfrente de ella y le ató una correa alrededor de su cintura, tirándola con fuerza hasta que quedó ceñida. Un trozo de cuero colgaba de la correa. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Ya lo verás. ―Su voz se suavizó, y le acarició la mejilla. ―Me alegro de que estés aquí todavía, Sere. Sé que esto es intimidante, especialmente para ti. Tú eres una mujer que le gusta tener todo bajo su control.

La calidez la llenó. Él sabía que ella tenía miedo. Él entendía eso y la entendía a ella.

Y entonces tomó un consolador de su bolsa, y ella se alejó tan rápidamente que se tropezó.

Él la agarró por la muñeca. ―No, no te muevas. Esto es lo que ganaste con tu desafío. ―Se veía horrible. Con forma de Y, un brazo tenía la tradicional forma fálica, y el otro era más corto con un extremo puntiagudo. ―¿Alguna vez has utilizado un conejo?

Negó con la cabeza. Ella tenía un viejo vibrador que había adquirido en la universidad en una tienda porno. Antiguo. Y vivía en algún lugar del cuarto de baño.

―Abre las piernas, dulzura.

Él había insertado algo en su culo, ¿y ahora quería embutir algo más dentro de ella? ¿Y por qué su paciente espera la impulsaba a hacer lo que él quería? Ella separó las piernas, cerrando los ojos por la humillación.

La maldita cosa se deslizó fácilmente. Estaba horriblemente mojada, y él tenía que haberlo notado. Mientras él lo ajustaba, ella se dio cuenta que la pata corta de la Y se colocaría directamente sobre su clítoris. Sonriendo ligeramente, él llevó el cuero entre sus piernas y colocó el extremo del vibrador en un pequeño agujero. Apretó el cuero, empujando todo incluso más adentro de ella, y lo aseguró al cinturón. ―Suficientemente bueno. ―Él sonrió mirándola a los ojos, luego arqueó una ceja. ―¿Algún pequeño malestar, cariño?

Ella lo miró furiosa. ―¿Puedo hablar ahora?

Él la miró durante un minuto. ―Nop. Dirás algo que yo no podré pasar por alto, y ya tienes un castigo al que enfrentarte. Ve a la cocina y consigue un poco de agua para los dos. Usa los vasos rojos.

¿Cómo iba a andar con estas cosas en ella?

Él levantó una ceja.

Maldición, maldición, maldición. Ella sabía que estaba caminando con las piernas arqueadas. Con cada movimiento, el delgado conejo ahondaba contra su clítoris y la cosa anal se movía en su interior. Y de alguna manera todo comenzó a excitarla.

Encontró los vasos rojos, los de plástico, y les puso agua. En el camino de vuelta a la sala de estar, repentinamente el conejo cobró vida. La cosa pulsaba y ondulaba en su vagina. Sobre su clítoris, vibraba. Parecía chocar contra el tapón anal, y ella sentía que todo adentro suyo serpenteaba más y más fuerte, tan rápido y feroz, que apenas tuvo tiempo para respirar un poco antes de estallar en un orgasmo alucinante.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, se dio cuenta que la vibración se había detenido. Y de alguna manera había logrado sostener los vasos. Se tambaleó de nuevo hacia la sala de estar.

Darien estaba sentado en el sofá, un brazo sobre el respaldar, observándola. ―Férreo control. Muy impresionante, dulzura.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella le entregó un vaso, temblando con tanta violencia que el agua se derramó por encima del borde. ―Lo hiciste a propósito.

Apretó la mandíbula ligeramente ante su tono desagradable. Apuntó a la alfombra junto a la chimenea. ―Allá. Posición de esclava.

Ella comenzó a pedirle que le retire las cosas ahora que había mostrado su punto. Su severa expresión le advirtió sobre ello. Frente a la chimenea, ella se deslizó hasta el piso. La posición de rodillas empujaba todo más profundo dentro de ella y frotaba la pata delantera del conejo contra su hinchado clítoris.

Ella miró la alfombra, su cuerpo tan sensible que su piel parecía ser capaz de sentirlo acercándose. Sus pies aparecieron en el pequeño círculo de alfombra donde sus ojos se habían centrado.

Caminó hacia atrás de ella y abrochó esposas en sus muñecas. El interior de los cómodamente ajustados puños estaban recubiertos de piel. Abrochó los puños juntos. ―Dulzura, no quiero que te muevas, ni que hables, ni que mires hacia arriba. Cualquier infracción resultará en que pases más tiempo aquí. Los puños son para ayudarte.

¿Ayudar? ¿Él no creería que ella podía sentarse quieta y mantener sus manos en la espalda? Soltó un aliento e hizo un encogimiento de hombros mental. Como castigo, esto no era tan malo. No le importaba estar de rodillas.

Oyó crujir el sofá, y luego el sonido de las páginas de un libro que se pasaban... y un zumbido cuando el vibrador dentro de ella se encendió. Se las arregló para evitar jadear. En esta posición, podía sentir cada vibración cursando a través de ella. La parte del conejo justo dentro de sus labios vaginales ondulaban, y la parte delantera daba una sensación de ligeros golpecitos directamente sobre su clítoris. La excitación disparó a través de ella, y su interior se revolvía mientras se acercaba a un orgasmo. Oh Dios, oh Dios. Pero podía manejarlo y no moverse. Mantenía la mirada hacia abajo, su espalda endurecida mientras…

Todo se detuvo. La sorpresa la recorrió, seguida por la frustración. Su cuerpo sobrevolaba justo en el borde. Sostenidas por las esposas, sus manos formaron puños. Luego se relajó cuando la presión del detenido clímax retrocedió.

Pesados pasos retumbaron afuera de la habitación de Darien, subiendo las escaleras. Un golpe. La puerta se abrió, y Serena cerró los ojos. Esperaba que Darien empuje a la persona de regreso por la puerta. Que diga algo. O que la cubra.

Él no hizo nada.

Horrorizada, miró hacia arriba para ver al hermano de Darien junto a la puerta. Ella lo miró con incredulidad. Estaba desnuda, ¡maldita sea! Desnuda con pinzas de pecho y objetos insertados dentro de ella. La vergüenza paralizó sus piernas, o ella habría huido.

Cuando ella miró asombrada a Andrew, su cara se oscureció con desaprobación. ―Los ojos hacia abajo, sub ―replicó él con la misma autoridad que Darien... o que un Dom.

Ella apartó la mirada de él, mirando a Darien en su lugar.

Él la miraba, y sus ojos eran grises. Fríos. Le dio golpecitos a su reloj. ―Otros diez minutos añadidos.

Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Ella bajó la mirada, el calor de la humillación haciéndola sentirse como si estuviera sentada en un sauna. ¿Cómo podía Darien hacerle esto a ella?

―Muy hermosa mascota tienes ahí, hermano, ―dijo Andrew. ―No muy bien entrenada, sin embargo. ¿Tienes un minuto, o es un mal momento?

―No estoy ocupado por un rato. Siéntate.

¿Siéntate? ¿Invitó a su hermano a sentarse? Ahora la furia se alternaba con la vergüenza. Apretó la mandíbula por la necesidad de gritarle a Darien. Y a su hermano.

Y entonces el vibrador volvió a encenderse. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no reaccionar, de no mostrarles nada a estos bastardos, malditos sean. Su cuerpo enardeció, saltando directamente al precipicio a pesar de la presencia de Andrew. Sus manos se apretaron en puños cuando su enfoque se redujo a la cosa sobre su clítoris, el que golpeaba, palpitante, casi allí...

Todo se detuvo.

El pequeño gemido se le escapó. Ella se quedó congelada. No podía creer que le había hecho eso otra vez. Y ni siquiera parecía estar prestándole atención. Podía oír la baja conversación de los hombres ahora que sus oídos habían dejado de zumbar.

―¿No le pones un collar, hermano?

Darien resopló como si Andrew hubiera dicho algo gracioso. ―No soy un maestro de tiempo completo.

―Eso sólo puede significar compromiso. Ya sabes, una relación estable.

¿Qué diablos era un collar? , se preguntó. ¿Como un perro? ¿Quién era Andrew para hablar de eso?

―Basta, cabrón ―gruñó Darien. ―No va a pasar.

―Tú pierdes. ―Y Andrew empezó a hablar de una serie de tormentas para mañana y los planes para los miembros del club.

Mientras la discusión continuaba, Serena lentamente volvió a tener su respiración bajo control a pesar de que su coño entero ardía.

Unos minutos más tarde, el vibrador se encendió de nuevo.

Y justo antes de correrse, se apagó. Una vez más. Y se encendió. Y se apagó.

En algún momento, se dio cuenta que Andrew se había marchado. Encendido. Apagado. Su cuerpo temblaba continuamente. Si sus manos hubieran estado libres, habría atacado a Darien. Todo palpitaba dolorosamente. Transcurría dolorosamente. Si ella sólo pudiera correrse... Se movió, tratando de frotar el vibrador más contra su clítoris, sólo un…

―Si te mueves, añado más tiempo. ―Su voz profunda, uniforme. Sin emoción.

¿Qué tipo de emoción tendría cuando ella lo matara? Cuando ella engarzara sus tripas a un árbol y…

Encendido.

Cuando el vibrador se detuvo, no pudo evitar el gemido de nuevo, por no hablar de las lágrimas que se derramaron de sus ojos cerrados. Ella se sacudió tan fuerte, que no estaba segura de si pararía alguna vez.

Callosas manos se cerraron a cada lado de su rostro, la calidez sorprendente. ―Los ojos sobre mí, Sere.

Ella levantó la vista, su visión borrosa por las lágrimas. Su rostro se veía frío todavía, perverso. A ella no le gustaba él así.

―¿Cuando estás bajo el mando, a quién obedecerás, Sere? ―Sus palabras parecieron atravesarla.

―A ti ―le susurró, agregando un apresurado ―Señor, ―cuando la mandíbula de él se apretó.

―¿Necesitas preocuparte o pensar en algo cuando yo tengo el control?

―No, señor.

―¿Qué es lo que esa cabeza tuya tiene que hacer, entonces, dulzura?

Su mente se quedó en blanco. Si él tenía todo el control, ella no pensaba, ¿qué quedaba?

―Sólo sentir, Sere. Eso es todo lo que queda.

La sorpresa que la embargó fue tan abrumadora como lo había sido toda la noche. Ningún poder, ni control, ni necesidad de preocuparse o pensar. Lo único que le quedaba era justamente lo que había experimentado. Sensaciones. El temblor se incrementó dentro de ella, y cerró los ojos.

Él caminó detrás de ella y desabrochó sus puños. Después de llevarle sus brazos hacia adelante, le apoyó la espalda contra sus piernas y sus fuertes manos masajearon el dolor de sus hombros. Sus manos en su regazo se sacudían casi tan violentamente como sus emociones. Se sentía tan vulnerable al ser atendida que no podía quedarse quieta. Ella no quería quedarse quieta.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él la levantó en sus brazos. Lo miró, su mandíbula era una línea rígida, su cuello todo músculo con venas, y ella se sentía frágil, y más aún, segura en su abrazo.

La llevó a su cama y la puso sobre su estómago. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

De pie cerca de ella, él le acarició el cabello. ―El castigo ha terminado. Lo has hecho bien, Sere. Estoy contento contigo. ―Su sonrisa de aprobación calentó su frío interior.

Agarrándola de las caderas, la inclinó sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza sobre el colchón, y abrochó puños en sus tobillos. Tirando de sus brazos a su alrededor, abrochó cada brazalete de sus muñecas a los puños de los tobillos, limitándola en esa posición. Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando se dio cuenta que no había terminado con ella.

Cuando le quitó el vibrador, estuvo a punto de gritar dado que el sólo movimiento se disparó directo a su excitación. Sus dedos hacían círculos sobre su clítoris, deslizándose en la humedad. Ella gimió cuando el nudo se apretó insoportablemente. ―Toda roja e hinchada, ―murmuró. ―Perfecto.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, las lágrimas nublando sus ojos otra vez.

Ahuecando su mejilla, él la besó suavemente. ―¿Qué, Sere? ¿Qué está mal?

―No puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Por favor, no... no otra vez.

Un pliegue apareció en su mejilla, incluso mientras el calor crecía en sus ojos. ―No vamos a detenernos esta vez, y tú vas a correrte tan fuerte que los swingers te oirán desde sus cabañas.

Él se desnudó completamente, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando su polla saltó, larga y gruesa. Él envolvió su mano alrededor por la base. ―No fuiste la única que sufrió, cariño.

Después de revestirse a sí mismo en un condón, se arrodilló detrás de ella y apretó el pecho contra su espalda. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y caliente. El suave meneo de su polla contra sus pliegues la hizo saltar. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo por su estómago, sobre su monte, y luego sus dedos hacían círculos alrededor de su núcleo. Ella gimió cuando la insoportable tensión se incrementó. Su pene presionaba contra su apertura, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, deslizándose con su humedad, burlando su apertura.

Luego pellizcó despiadadamente su sensible clítoris mientras empujaba su gruesa polla hacia arriba dentro de ella. Ella gritó cuando cada frustrado clímax desgarraba a través de ella de una sola vez. Sus ojos enceguecidos, ella se arqueó. Explosión tras explosión destrozaba su cuerpo en pedazos con exquisito, aterrador placer.

Sus dedos la liberaron mientras deslizaba su polla adentro y afuera. Ella se estremeció alrededor de la dura longitud, y otra oleada de placer la recorrió. Su corazón golpeado dentro de su pecho de manera tan brutal que se sentía a punto de estallar. De alguna manera el aire de la habitación había desaparecido. Estaba jadeando por aire.

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su estómago, él empezó un despiadado, conductor ritmo que se estaba convirtiendo en habitual.

Sólo que de alguna manera parecía más intenso. A medida que su pelvis apretaba contra su trasero, ella se dio cuenta del motivo. Él había dejado el dilatador en ella. Cada impulso en su interior lo movía un poco, llenándola más completamente, y enviando extraños sentimientos zumbando a través de ella. Sensaciones que no conocía. Que ella no quería que le gustasen... pero lo hacían. Oh Dios, lo hacían.

Estaba tan caliente y mojada, que él quería sólo enterrarse profundamente y correrse. Pero había una cosa más por lograr. Así que se contuvo a sí mismo, moviendo su polla adentro y afuera muy, muy despacio, para darse la oportunidad de recuperarse. Pero, maldita sea, ella tenía una mejor recuperación rápida. Esta posición era un infierno en el control de un hombre. Intentando distraerse a sí mismo, deslizó su mano por debajo de sus pechos. Dios, estaban magníficos, tan llenos que ocupaban toda su mano, y sus pezones tan sensibles que cualquier tirón de las pinzas le hacía apretar el coño a su alrededor.

Gradualmente él mismo se ubicó de modo que su pene golpeara duro sobre su punto G. Sonrió cuando ella se puso tensa. Al parecer, había golpeado en el lugar correcto, uno tan sensible como sus senos. Obviamente olvidando sus restricciones, ella gimió y trató de moverse, siendo detenida por los puños. Su vagina se apretó en torno a él al darse cuenta de su vulnerabilidad. Su férreo control estaba por los suelos, su voluntad traspasada a él, incluso su cuerpo era suyo.

Él empujó sus piernas más separadas para enfatizar su impotencia y vio sus manos cerrarse en puños. Puños. Él no había alcanzado el desnudo núcleo de su sumisión todavía. Agarrando las cadenas de las pinzas de sus pezones, tiró suavemente con cada empuje. Interpretándola y respondiendo en consecuencia, empujándola hacia la pura sensación y sumisión, incluso mientras conducía a su cuerpo para llegar al clímax, recordándose a sí mismo cómo las sinfonías de Beethoven terminaban cuando todas las partes se reunían en el final.

Lentamente se apretó en torno a él. Sus muslos, muy separados, temblaban como hojas de álamo en un viento de invierno, pero las restricciones mantenían sus piernas abiertas. Ella estaba cerca. Empujándola de nuevo a una posición de rodillas, deslizó su mano por su estómago hacia su coño, anclándola en el lugar y ejerciendo presión sobre su hinchado clítoris, al mismo tiempo. Con la otra mano, cogió el delgado dilatador en su vulnerable pequeño culo. Lo movió, aumentando la sensación, incrementando su sumisión.

Su cuerpo entero tembló por la sorpresa, e hizo un ruido indescriptible. Sus caderas se sacudieron, inadvertidamente frotando su hinchado nudo contra la mano que la sujetaba. Ella gimió, entregándose al placer. A él. Sólo un Dom podía conocer y apreciar este apresurado sentido del poder. Él empujó con su polla y deslizó el blando tapón afuera; sacó su polla afuera y empujó el dilatador adentro. Sus piernas se pusieron rígidas, su espalda arqueada, empujando el trasero más arriba. Mientras él continuaba, su sedoso coño aplicaba mano dura contra él, más y más fuerte, y segundos después ella convulsionó, gimiendo su clímax en corto gritos que se correspondían con cada ondulante espasmo de su vagina. Joder, él amaba su desenfrenada respuesta, y e incluso más, que ella necesitara restricciones para llegar allí.

La sensación de ordeñe apretando alrededor de su polla creció hasta que no pudo aguantar más. Asentó el dilatador firmemente dentro de ella, la agarró por las caderas con ambas manos, y estampó profundamente. Su propio clímax estalló hacia arriba y hacia afuera de él como un volcán, el fuego llegando desde muy profundo adentro de él y disparó a través suyo. Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, liberó el agarre que sostenían sus muñecas con los tobillos y los derribó a los dos, tirando de ella contra él de manera que su espalda se apoyara en su pecho. Aún estaba profundamente incrustado en su interior. Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí para siempre. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y enterrando su rostro en su cabello sedoso. Dios, le gustaba tener una sub suave, temblorosa en sus brazos.

Y esta suave pequeña sub acababa de hacerle un regalo con una profundidad de respuesta que lo impresionaba. Tan diferente a su firmeza durante el día. Maldita sea, a él le gustaba eso. Le gustaba su personalidad alegre, incluso en el desayuno, por lo cual ella debería ser fusilada. Y la manera en que ella acariciaba a Thor, incluso cuando él le daba miedo. La forma en que sonrió cuando vio a una cierva y al cervatillo. La manera en que sus grandes ojos azules lo miraron cuando ella le dio sus muñecas.Él quería a esta suave pequeña sub, y quería su collar alrededor de su cuello. Dios le ayudara.

Los disparos crepitaban abriendo el fuego de las M-16 como petardos en los esteroides. La tierra se sacudía por la explosión de un IED. Los camiones volaban por el aire, lanzándolo a él y a los otros como si fueran canicas sobre el cemento. Gritos... tantos gritos. El sudor se derramaba por su cara, o tal vez el líquido caliente era la sangre. Su corazón martilleando, esquivando otro lado del callejón, se sumergió en un edificio. Su casco había desaparecido en algún lugar. El parejo, sordo ruido de unas cincuenta mierdas se abrió, y a continuación, el rugido de un helicóptero de evacuación médica. Él movió su mirada, sabiendo lo que vería. Demasiado tarde para el rescate. Su equipo, oh Dios, su equipo. Vetas rojas en la arena como un caleidoscopio lleno de sangre. Gritos de agonía. Hombres cruzando al otro lado del callejón, viniendo hacia él. Sus manos apretadas sobre…

―¡Darien!

Manos que lo sacudían, pequeñas manos. Apretó los brazos del soldado. Suaves, redondos. La voz no era correcta, alta, utilizando su nombre. Parpadeó y vio grandes ojos azules, pálida piel con pecas, labios de color rosado. Se obligó a aflojar sus manos. ―Serena. ―Su voz sonaba como si la tuviera áspera en carne viva.

―¿Estás despierto ahora? ―Ella le alisó el pelo hacia atrás de su cara sudorosa. ―Eso sonaba como una desagradable pesadilla.

Su aliento sopló hacia fuera. ―Sí. ―Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus hombros, el color rojo aún seguía tiñendo los bordes de su visión. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿La había golpeado? ―¿Estás bien?

―Bueno, seguro. Yo no era la que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. ―Se salió de sus brazos y corrió al cuarto de baño; las últimas dos velas encendidas se reflejaron en su piel pálida.

Suspiró, su interior más agitado ahora que lo que había estado el propio día del horror. Dios, ¿cómo podría haberse quedado dormido? Podría haber…

―Aquí. ―Un brazo debajo de sus hombros lo instó hacia arriba. Él tomó el vaso que ella le dio y lo miró.

―Darien, bébelo.

El agua fría despejó la sequedad de su garganta. Después de poner el vaso sobre la mesa de noche, ella limpió el sudor de la cara y de su pecho con un paño. ―No.

Antes de que él encontrara las palabras para decirle que tenía que irse, ella lo empujó hacia abajo y se acurrucó junto a él, poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Uno de los brazos redondeados se curvó sobre el pecho, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza. ―Odio las pesadillas, ―murmuró y se quedó dormida dentro de dos respiraciones.

Darien se quedó mirando el techo, demasiado consciente de la mujer acurrucada encima de él como un cachorro confiado. Ya profundamente dormida. Después de un minuto, puso una mano debajo de su cabeza y envolvió la otra alrededor de sus hombros. Ella parecía tan fuerte, ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta su descripción del ataque del perro, ella probablemente lo sabía todo acerca de las pesadillas.

Ella seguramente peleaba contra ellas un infierno de mucho mejor que él. Nunca había hecho nada después excepto sentarse en el borde de la cama y agitarse. El agua que le había dado le había quitado más que la sequedad, el paño más que el sudor, de alguna manera lo había hecho volver a la realidad y desterrar la acostumbrada prolongación persistente.

Su respiración creaba una pequeña mancha caliente sobre su hombro, su pecho subía y bajaba en el tranquilo ritmo del sueño.

Él tomó un largo, cuidadoso suspiro. Había tenido suerte y no la había lastimado. No habría sueño para él esta noche, sino la alegría de poder encontrarse en el aquí y ahora.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 13**

Serena comprobó los platos con las salchichas y los huevos en el horno. Casi el momento de meter las galletas.

―¿Cómo puedes hacer esto sola cuando todo el mundo necesitaría ayuda? ―Le preguntó Darien, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirando su espalda contra su pecho.

Su voz profunda y el tacto firme hicieron que un escalofrío recorra su espina dorsal directo a los dedos de los pies. ―Mucha práctica para alimentar a los niños hambrientos de la fraternidad.

La besó en la coyuntura del hombro, su barba de un día era áspera y sus labios cálidos. ―Descalza y en la cocina. El sueño favorito de un hombre, excepto que hay demasiada gente alrededor para tirarte sobre la mesa, poner tus piernas sobre mis hombros, y tomarte antes del desayuno.

Ella se estremeció por dentro y por fuera, volviendo la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la gran mesa de la isla de la cocina. ―Sí es cierto. Demasiadas personas. ―Su voz salió ronca.

Apartando la parte superior de su camisa de franela, le mordió el hombro, luego le apretó el trasero, recordándole lo que había estado dentro de ella la noche anterior. Cómo la había hecho sentir. Ella casi gimió.

Darien se rió entre dientes. ―Voy a salir de tu camino, a menos que haya algo que te gustaría que hiciera.

―No. Lo tengo controlado. ―Terminó de freír las salchichas para la salsa, disfrutando del sonido chirriante, antes de darse la vuelta. Había cogido un taburete de la isla, un hombre grande en una camiseta azul oscuro. Cuando se movió, su bíceps estiraron las mangas de una manera que le hizo la boca agua. Tan malditamente magnífico, pero... Ella frunció el ceño. Las líneas alrededor de sus ojos parecían más profundas, más oscuras. ―Te ves cansado. ¿Tuviste problemas para dormir después de tu pesadilla?

Él hizo una mueca y luego le regaló una leve sonrisa. ―Contigo en mi cama, duermo con demasiada facilidad.

¿Era una respuesta o no? ¿No le gustaba hablar acerca de sus pesadillas, tal vez? Ella sí que podía entender eso.

El olor de las salchichas la obligó a volver su atención a la cocina. En el momento en que había comenzado la salsa y metido las galletas en el horno, charlas y risas derivaron del comedor. Kaolinette y Mimet entraron en busca de los platos para poner la mesa, charlando acerca de su noche, y dándole a Serena y a Darien miradas de reojo como si quisieran preguntar sobre su noche también.

Como si Serena hablaría sobre las cosas que había hecho, por no hablar de lo que él le había hecho a ella.

Incluso antes de que Darien haya aparecido, sus abusados pezones y clítoris estaban hormigueando y dolían con cada roce de su ropa. Y estando Darien en la misma habitación de alguna manera hacía que cada centímetro de su piel fuera más sensible.

Tratando de ignorar su cuerpo, sacó los huevos del horno y puso el tocino en un plato. Las galletas cubrieron la canasta.

Con un murmullo de placer, Darien le dio un codazo en un lado para poder robarle un par de galletas. Después de besarla en la mejilla, y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, se retiró de nuevo a la mesa. Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. El idiota. Ahora su cuerpo estaba realmente excitado. Si el hombre no la dejaba sola, ella empezaría a gemir y a frotarse contra todo como un gato en celo.

Concéntrate, muchacha. Con los ojos en la comida, sirvió la salsa en otro recipiente justo cuando las personas empezaron a filtrarse dentro de la cocina. Señaló los cuencos y platos y se quedó a un lado mientras llevaban la comida. Cuando Rubeus se asomó en la puerta, Serena alzó las manos. ―Eso es todo. Vayan a comer.

―Grandioso, ―dijo Rubeus, acariciando su amplio vientre. ―Se ve fantástico, Serena. Eres un infierno de cocinera.

―Gracias. ―Agarró el tocino que había reservado y se lo convidó a Thor, quien esperaba pacientemente en su lugar dentro de la puerta. Luego de un abrazo y una lamida, se unió a Darien en la isla. ―¿No vas a comer?

―En un minuto, ―dijo Darien, sin levantar la vista. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio lo que ocupaba su atención. Ella había dejado su cuaderno de bocetos sobre la mesa. Maldita sea.

Cuando su mano se extendió para recuperarlo, él cerró los dedos en su muñeca, sosteniéndola en su lugar con una facilidad que le hizo mojar sus bragas. Maldición, él no debería ser capaz de afectarla de esta manera, especialmente con esa táctica machista de hombre fuerte. Su mirada azul acero se reunió con la suya, y su estómago dio un paseo por un ascensor sin planta baja. No importaba la fuerza... su efecto sobre ella nacía de su pura habilidad, de la autoridad en su mirada, y de su fácil suposición de que ella obedecería.

Sus labios se curvaron. ―¿Eres una de esas del tipo creativo que no comparten su trabajo hasta que esté terminado?

Ella se humedeció los labios. Intentó soltarse y no llegó a nada, salvo aumentar el sofocante calor por sus venas. ―Ah, correcto. Yo no comparto.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. ―Nunca me has mentido antes, dulzura. No empieces ahora. ―Se levantó y se alzó sobre ella, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a encontrarse con su mirada. ―La verdad, por favor.

―Maldito seas. ―Y maldita ella por mostrar su rubor, que se había convertido, sin duda, en color rojo. ―Dibujé cosas que... que son vergonzosas, ¿de acuerdo?

―Ah. ―El diablo probablemente tendría una sonrisa justo como esa. ―Ahora definitivamente tengo que mirar. ―Curvó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo contra él mientras volvía a sentarse en el taburete, volteando las páginas.

Paisajes al principio, Zafiro y Eudial tomando el sol sobre la roca que estaba en el lago, escenas de Yosemite, las cataratas. Uno de Andrew en cuclillas en el borde de un riachuelo, dando una conferencia sobre la pesca. Darien detrás de su escritorio, frío e implacable, al igual que la primera vez que lo había visto. Sonrió ante eso, volteó la página, y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Mina con tetas tan grandes que tenía que sostenerlas arriba y una cuchilla como nariz sobre labios hinchados con colágeno. ―Recuérdame que nunca te cabree, cariño.

Otro de Darien en su modo Dom, el poder casi relucía de la página. Un ciervo con un cervatillo asomado por detrás de sus patas.

Darien suspiró y le tomó la mano. ―¿Puedes dibujar así, y hacer publicidad también?

Su pregunta aumentó su resolución de pensar sobre su vida, pero él no la hostigaba ni trataba de hablar con ella sobre algo, sólo planteó una pregunta y la dejó caer.

Dos imágenes de Thor, una esbozada cómo ella lo había visto inicialmente, como un gruñón, terrible monstruo, y otra que la había hecho ayer con su sonrisa feliz, la lengua afuera hasta la mitad. Darien pegó golpecitos sobre ésta. ―Véndeme ésta.

Finalmente ella podía darle algo en recompensa. Extendiéndose hasta él, lo arrancó del taburete. ―Es tuya.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

―Considérala como un pago por las… lecciones ―Ok, ella había empezado a sonrojarse de nuevo.

Tiró de ella entre sus piernas, atrapándola entre sus inquebrantables muslos. Sus manos apretadas alrededor de su cintura, enviando un temblor a través de ella. ―¿Crees que yo necesito un pago por lo que pasó entre nosotros? ―Las cejas juntas, los ojos entornados, obviamente disgustado.

―Uh. No, no creo. ―Sus piernas temblaban cuando sus manos se deslizaron hasta rozar sus pechos. ―¿Qué te parece un regalo porque yo...? ―¿disfruto del sexo? Cerró la boca y lo intentó de nuevo. ―¿…porque somos amigos? ―Pero eran más que amigos. Realmente. ¿No?

―Eso funcionará, pequeña rebelde, ―murmuró. Sus labios se curvaron para arriba. ―Si no quieres probar la mesa, aquí y ahora, te sugiero que vayas a comer tu desayuno. ―Sus jeans estaban abultados con una gruesa erección.

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo retroceder, y otro para hacer que sus temblorosas piernas vayan en una dirección recta. Darien había desaparecido en sus habitaciones parte de la mañana, luego reapareció y habló con Serena sobre ayudar con las reparaciones del camino. Pero habían tenido que parar cuando una tormenta golpeó, azotando los árboles y silbando por los alrededores del albergue. La lluvia caía en lo que la madre fraternidad de Texas habría llamado una torrentada.

Darien le preguntó si quería ir hasta el pueblo con él, pero había estado demasiado encantada con la tormenta, así que ella y Thor se habían amontonado en el porche del albergue mientras duraba la tempestad. Después que la lluvia se detuvo y Thor se alejó al trote, sin duda, para investigar alguna cosa de perros, ella había pasado unas muy adorables pocas horas dibujando, tratando de capturar la misteriosa luz del sol deslizándose por la sobrecarga de nubes oscuras.

El momento de tranquilidad le dio la oportunidad para pensar sobre lo que había sucedido ayer... y anoche. Darien la había atado. Y a ella le gustó. Él la había castigado, y eso no le gustó, pero incluso eso la había excitado. Darien había dejado a Andrew verla desnuda, y Ok, eso aún le molestaba. Pero no lo suficiente como para no haberse corrido, obviamente, dado que lo había hecho. Ella habría pensado que había perdido la razón, excepto que Darien dijo que un número sorprendentemente alto de personas se inmiscuían en la dominación y sumisión. Y en el bondage. Toda la ruta BDSM.

Ella frunció el ceño. Darien, el hombre, la ponía caliente. Darien, el Dom, transformaba el calor a incandescencia. Tan sólo el pensamiento de cómo la restringía y la tomaba, sin darle ninguna opción en… en nada, la ponía húmeda. Realmente mojada.

Bueno, Serena. Pinta. No pienses. Sólo pinta.

Cuando finalmente alejó los útiles del arte, se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo. Todos los nervios por su trabajo, y por los swingers, se habían silenciado, y ella simplemente se sentía contenta.

Pero necesitaba empezar con la cena. Esta noche había planeado un menú italiano simple: espagueti, ensalada y pan de ajo. Sacó las salchichas de la nevera y empezó a dorarla, y luego abrió la puerta trasera para Thor.

No estaba Thor.

Salió y aspiró el aire fresco, mirando a su alrededor buscando al perro. Qué extraño. Él siempre esperaba en la puerta de atrás, mucho antes de cada comida. Darien no había sacado al perro, y Andrew había llevado a algunos miembros del club hasta un camino del lado este para tomar fotos del arco iris. Cuando Thor se fue después de la lluvia, se había ido por el sendero hacia el oeste.

¿Dónde podía estar?

Después de dar vuelta la salchicha, comprobó de nuevo la puerta. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. En el momento en que el espagueti se cocinaba a fuego lento en una olla gigante, no soportó esperar más. Andrew dijo que Thor no se perdía una comida... nunca. Algo debería estar mal.

Entró en la sala principal. Casi vacía, salvo por tres hombres jugando a las cartas.

―Escuchen, ― Rubeus gruñó.

Zafiro frunció el ceño y luego miró a Serena. ―¿Pasa algo?

―Tal vez. Thor no ha vuelto, y él siempre está aquí para las comidas.

―¿Thor? ―Las cejas de Nicólas se unieron. ―No tenemos a nadie llamado Thor.

―Es el perro, idiota. ―Rubeus le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Serena. ―Probablemente salió persiguiendo a un ciervo o algo así. Yo no me preocuparía.

―Pero Andrew dice que siempre…

―Vamos a ver lo que tienes, cabrón. ―Rubeus golpeó la mesa, y la atención de los hombres se dirigió a las cartas. Ella, obviamente, había sido despedida.

Patear sobre la mesa no ayudaría. Podría ser satisfactorio, pero no ayudaría. Caminó hasta la puerta principal y entró al porche, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia las montañas más cercanas. Kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque. La puesta del sol llegaría en unas dos horas. Eso no le dejaba mucho tiempo, pero al menos podría caminar hacia arriba del sendero de todas maneras.

Ok, entonces. Cruzó el claro y el camino de tierra lleno de baches, sus zapatillas se aplastaban ruidosamente en el barro. Cuando entró al bosque, la temperatura bajó por lo menos diez grados, y las húmedas agujas de pino agregaban un intenso aroma al fuerte y penetrante olor limpio del aire. Deteniéndose sólo para gritar el nombre de Thor, ella seguía el rastro como hechizada de un lado para el otro, dirigiéndose constantemente hacia arriba. El silencio la rodeaba, con sólo ocasionales crujidos de ramas sobre su cabeza acompañados de salpicaduras de agua de lluvia, el grito de un halcón a la distancia, y el sonido del agua corriendo de un arroyo cercano. ¿Era esta la forma en que sonaba la paz?

El corazón y los pulmones se habían adaptado a la altitud más alta en los últimos días, por lo que su cuerpo se sentía bien, como una máquina que funcionaba bien. Y la máquina había perdido la sensación de la constante tensión. Mientras pensaba en regresar a trabajar el jueves, a las reuniones y a la presión, a los juegos de poder y a la exasperada competencia, su estómago se retorcía.

Llegó a una pequeña roca con buena vista y se detuvo para disfrutar de la calidez del sol y para recuperar el aliento. Arriba de las altas montañas en el este, las nubes oscuras permanecían, la lluvia torrencial era de un glorioso dorado por la puesta de sol. Una pequeña pregunta surgió en su interior, un zarcillo de pensamiento. Si no le gustaba la idea de volver a trabajar, ¿eso era una indicación de "vacacionitis" o algo más profundo?

Giró y miró hacia el sol. No había tiempo para detenerse a pensar. ―¡Thor! ―gritó, y luego escuchó. Nada. Lo repitió dos veces y siguió andando por el sendero, todavía subiendo.

Ok, a ella no le gustaba particularmente la falsedad de la gente de su trabajo. No, en realidad, odiaba la falsedad de las personas. Con ese pensamiento llegó otro. ¿Por qué diablos quería ser una directora general de arte y relacionarse con las personas dirigentes? Eso no tenía sentido en absoluto. ¡No me digas, Serena! El sueño americano, avanzar o morir, ganar más dinero o ser un perdedor, le había chupado la sensatez en sus fauces.

Se había sentido más satisfecha cocinando aquí que en casi todo lo que había hecho en su trabajo bien pagado. Pero ella amaba la pintura. Dibujar. Hacer bosquejos. Los puros momentos creativos. Tomando una percepción y haciéndola fluir. Si sólo no tuviera que lidiar con los asuntos sin sentido y los clientes y... hacerle frente, darle opciones, haría muchos más dibujos por sí misma que para un equipo de publicidad.

Se detuvo y frunció el ceño mirando el sinuoso camino. ¿Qué era este montón de revelaciones? Tenía que conseguir el infierno fuera de él antes de que toda su carrera consiguiera irse por el sumidero.

Demasiado tarde. Empujó una rama hacia arriba y se escondió debajo de ella, recibiendo algunas gotas de lluvia. Plan provisional. Volver al trabajo con los ojos abiertos y ver si todavía se sentía de la misma manera. Tal vez esto era sólo un raro efecto de la montaña.

Pero si todavía se sentía de la misma manera. Bueno. Comenzaría a buscar algo más cercano a lo que le gustaba. El alivio y la expectativa que la invadió con esa decisión la sorprendió. ¿Había estado ignorando sus sentimientos todos estos años?

Sorprendió a un ciervo, mutua sorpresa realmente, teniendo en cuenta que casi había saltado de sus zapatillas, y se detuvo ante una vista que le hacía picar los dedos por sus pinturas. Entonces se dio cuenta de la inclinación de los rayos del sol. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando? Tenía que ser capaz de volver al anochecer. ―Thor, ―gritó. ―¡Thor!

¿Era un gemido? Inclinó la cabeza y escuchó, oyendo al viento hacer crujir las ramas arriba de su cabeza, un arroyo corriendo en alguna parte por debajo, y un quejido. Dios, era él. ―¿Dónde estás, chico?

El gemido vino de abajo. Salió del camino, en dirección a una zona verde, que se dirigía al lecho de un arroyo. Empujando a través de la vegetación húmeda, llegó al agua y se detuvo. ―Thor. Dime algo.

Un gemido llegó desde el otro lado. Vio un indicio de pelaje marrón entre un montón de troncos y ramas. Oh, grandioso. Sólo que ¿cómo iba a llegar allí? El agua condenada fluía más rápido que rápidos en miniatura. Ella frunció el ceño, comprobando arriba y abajo del arroyo. ¿Se les olvidó poner puentes? Después de un minuto, vio cómo las rocas que sobresalían del agua que corría podrían formar un camino transitable... si ella saltaba de piedra en piedra.

Se diseñó el camino en su cabeza y luego empezó a cruzar. Resbaló y se recuperó. Maldición, no era tan atleta. Otra roca, resbaladiza con musgos y rocío. Otra. Finalmente sólo un salto largo para alcanzar la orilla. Pan comido. Saltó y la excitación se disparó a través de ella mientras bajaba al nivel del agua, pero luego su pie aterrizó en un pedazo de madera y patinó. Su tobillo se torció y cayó duro sobre su cadera y hombro.

Maldita sea. Una vez que recuperó el aliento que había perdido, se sentó. ―Bueno, qué agraciado.

Pero lo lograría. Yay, equipo. Cuando se puso de pie, su peso cayó sobre su pie izquierdo, y el dolor a través de su tobillo abrasó como si alguien la hubiera atacado con un cuchillo de trinchar. Sin saber cómo, terminó de nuevo sobre su trasero. ―Bueno, maldita sea otra vez. ―Tirando de la rodilla para arriba, tocó su tobillo y silbó. Ya estaba hinchado. El dolor palpitaba a través de ella con un ritmo fuerte. Apenas una torcedura, sin duda. Sería capaz de caminar sobre él. Un escalofrío corrió por ella mientras comprobaba el sol. No más abajo de la copa de los árboles, pero seguro parecía estar apurado por descender. Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Su tobillo se torció en el minuto en que puso su peso sobre él, y los colores rojo y negro bailaban delante de sus ojos como un tablero de ajedrez, por el dolor. Esto sí que no era bueno. El gemido del perro le recordó su misión. ―Muy bien, cariño, ya voy. ―Ella iba a tratar de ayudarlo, incluso si tenía que arrastrarse.

―Sheesh, Thor, ¿no podrías haber encontrado un lugar más fácil para quedar atrapado? ―preguntó mientras se acercaba. Atrapado en una maraña de escombros, había caído obviamente a través de la abundancia de ramas caídas. Ella bordeó la pila y se inclinó hacia él.

Él le cubrió la mano con besos de perro antes de que lograra calmarlo. Ella estudió la situación. Si apartaba esa rama y esa otra... Ella rompió ramas y arrojó lejos a otras, dándole espacio para moverse.

No lo hizo.

¿Por qué? Empujó su pie bueno debajo de un tronco y, primero con la cabeza, avanzó lentamente un poco más abajo en la prisión de las ramas. Un agudo, trozo roto se había atascado en la pata de Thor, clavándose. Importante herida. Serena se agachó y rompió varias ramas hasta llegar a la lastimadura de su pata. No había manera de moverlo sin lastimarlo. Con todo su cuerpo tenso, ella le susurró: ―No me muerdas, ¿de acuerdo? ―Tiró con fuerza de la rama sacándola de su pata.

Cuando él aulló, ella se encogió, alejando la mano rápidamente.

Thor ni siquiera gruñó. Meneando la cola, trepó de entre el montón de escombros, moviéndose mucho mejor en tres patas de lo que ella lo hacía en una.

Ella se arrastró hacia atrás, gimiendo cada vez que su tobillo hinchado chocaba con una rama. Alejándose un poco del lecho del río, se sentó junto a un árbol y se apoyó contra el tronco. ―Vamos a ver esa pata, chico.

Thor trotó y efectivamente sostuvo la pata para ella. Un delgado hilo de sangre brotaba de la herida irregular. Grandioso. ―No puedo creer que voy a hacerle primeros auxilios a un perro, ―le dijo. ―No me harás daño. ¿Verdad? ―Se quitó la camisa, luego tomó la camisa que tenía debajo. Bonita y elastizada. La envolvió alrededor de su pata, gimiendo con él, y atándola en su lugar con las tiras. ―Listo. Así está mejor, ―dijo y recibió una mojada lamida sobre su mejilla.

Ugh. Próximo trabajo, enseñarle cómo dar agradecimientos verbales.

Él se sentó junto a ella, levantando su pata delantera con un gemido.

―Sí, yo también. ―Ella pasó los dedos por su suave y grueso pelaje. ―Estamos bastante parejos. ¿Cómo vamos a lograr volver? ―Miró el arroyo. Sin dos buenas piernas, ella no podía saltar, y aún si intentara meterse, con el agua tan violenta, no sería capaz de mantenerse sobre sus pies. Estaba segura que no podría arrastrarse tampoco. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.

Thor se dejó caer a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Su suspiro se unió al suyo.

―Estamos bien jodidos.

Darien llevaba una brazada de alimentos a la cocina y miraba a su alrededor. Zafiro y Rubeus estaban poniendo los platos en el lavavajillas, mientras que Nicólas lavaba las ollas en el fregadero.

Algo olía bien, y él se lo había perdido. Maldita sea. ―¿Espagueti?

―Sí ―dijo Rubeus ―Hubiera estado muy bueno, salvo que Serena se fue, y Mina cocinó los fideos como una papilla.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que Serena se fue?

Detrás de Darien, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Andrew entró con la última bolsa de provisiones. ―Vi que estabas de vuelta. ¿Esto es todo?

―Sí, gracias. ―Darien comenzó a desembalar los productos y a guardar las cosas. ―¿Has visto a Serena?

La mano de Andrew se detuvo sobre una hogaza de pan. ―Pensé que había ido a la ciudad contigo.

Un escalofrío se deslizó hacia arriba de la columna vertebral de Darien. ―No, ella quería pintar. ―Se volvió a Rubeus. ―Tú dijiste que se fue. ¿A dónde?

―Ah. ―Rubeus intercambió miradas con los otros dos hombres. ―Estaba preocupada por el perro, pero yo le dije que probablemente corrió detrás de un venado. Yo…

―Yo no recuerdo haberla visto después de eso. ¿Hace alrededor de una hora? ―dijo Zafiro, frunciendo el ceño ante Nicólas. ―No estamos muy pendientes de ella cuando no está aquí, ya que no está colgada con el grupo.

Darien se frotó el mentón y miró a Andrew. ―Si estaba preocupada por Thor, iría detrás de él.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza. ―Así me lo imagino.

Darien miró a los swingers. ―Todos ustedes se quedan aquí en el albergue. No necesito a nadie más perdido. ―No esperó una respuesta, se dirigió a la habitación principal, demorando el tiempo suficiente para coger una linterna de gran potencia y su mochila del gancho de la pared. Andrew siguió detrás de él.

En el exterior, Darien comprobó el sol, sus entrañas apretadas por el miedo. ―Tenemos menos de una hora.

Andrew gruñó una respuesta, entonces se acercó a la orilla oeste del claro para verificar si había pistas. Darien hizo lo mismo en el lado este. En el camino, encontraron pequeñas pistas con hendiduras poco profundas. Zapatillas con pies pequeños. ―Por aquí. Siguió las primeras marcas de zapatos, luego las marcas de barro llevaban al camino del este.

―Me alegro de que tenemos un lugar para empezar, ―dijo Andrew, siguiendo a Darien dentro del bosque. ―Dios nos ayude si no hubiéramos tenido eso.

Darien no se molestó en responder, pero comenzó a correr. Pequeña rebelde, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando? Pero él sabía. Había pensado sólo en el perro, no es su propia seguridad.

Maldita sea, ella no era estúpida. En lo más mínimo. Había visto que el sol se estaba poniendo y hubiese vuelto. Si hubiese sido posible. Mientras corría, sus ojos examinaban rápidamente el bosque, chequeando por señales de su paso. Y no podía dejar de imaginarse todas las formas en que podría resultar herida. O muerta.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 14**

Cuando las orejas de Thor se irguieron hacia adelante, Serena se sentó. ―¿Qué? ―Ella inclinó la cabeza y entonces pudo oírlo mejor: un sonido estridente de más arriba. Otro. Alguien soplaba un silbato.

Oh Dios. Gracias, Dios. Un sollozo salió de ella cuando las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos. Ahora, con la esperanza de ser rescatada, podía admitir lo aterrada que había estado.

Se frotó la humedad de sus mejillas. Ningún comportamiento gallina. Probablemente era Darien. Después de tomar una lenta respiración, afirmó su voz. ―¡Aquí! ―gritó. ―Estamos aquí.

Podía ver a alguien en lo alto, cerca de donde había dejado el camino. Un segundo después, Darien bajó la pendiente en un deslizamiento de gracia, seguido de Andrew. Siguieron el camino que ella había hecho bordeando el arroyo.

Avistaron hacia arriba del arroyo, dos hombres poderosos, como si fueran dos animales más que pertenecían al bosque. Darien se detuvo en el borde de la corriente por sólo un segundo antes de cruzar sobre las mismas piedras que ella había utilizado, de una manera tan rápida y coordinada que ella quería pegarle. Andrew se movió igual de rápido.

Hombro con hombro, le fruncieron el ceño cuando la miraron hacia abajo.

―Me duele el tobillo, ―dijo humildemente, queriendo sólo arrojarse en los brazos de Darien. ―Y Thor se lastimó la pata. Él quedó atrapado allí. ―Ella señaló el montón de algas del río.

Darien no habló mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Sus ojos se veían fríos, los músculos de su mandíbula rígidos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso. Hirviendo de ira y preparado para gritarle frenéticamente. Él la miró y luego inhaló, y su ira desapareció. ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Tenía tanto control sobre sus emociones?

―Ven aquí, ―dijo en voz baja y tiró de ella a sus brazos. Oh Dios. Su aroma la rodeaba, y sus brazos la envolvían en su seguridad. Apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho musculoso y trató realmente, realmente duro, no llorar. No tuvo mucho éxito.

―Shhh ―susurró él, acariciándole el pelo. ―Estás a salvo, mi amor. ―Un gruñido se reveló en su voz. ―Por ahora.

Después de un minuto, ella recuperó el control y de mala gana se retiró. No era momento para ser un bebé.

Darien le limpió una lágrima de la mejilla con el pulgar, su mirada intensa. Entonces le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y volvió su atención hacia el tobillo. Cuando enrolló hacia arriba de la pierna sus jeans, vio cómo su tobillo izquierdo estaba hinchado por encima de su zapatilla.

―Es un desastre, ―murmuró. ―La zapatilla se queda por ahora, pero voy a envolverlo para asegurarlo mayor. ―Sacó vendas de su mochila y comenzó a vendar el tobillo.

Ella apretó los dientes por la ola de dolor, clavando sus dedos en la hierba escasa para no gritar. O llorar. La mirada de Darien parpadeó sobre su rostro, sobre sus manos, pero él no se detuvo.

Cuando finalmente aseguró el final de la venda elástica, y el dolor se redujo a un latido tolerable, Serena exhaló.

Darien le apretó el hombro. ―Chica valiente, ―murmuró, antes de levantarse. ―¿Thor está bien? ―le preguntó a Andrew

―Tiene la pata hecha pedazos, pero se sanará. ―Andrew le sonrió a Serena . ―Hermoso material de vendaje, rubia.

Darien miró la camisa manchada de sangre todavía envuelta alrededor de la pata de Thor y soltó una carcajada.

―Parece que va a ser mejor ir directamente hacia el oeste y cortar por el antiguo camino de cargas y usar el cruce de los árboles de cedro, ―dijo Andrew.

Darien miró el arroyo. ―De acuerdo. ―Agarró a Serena por debajo de los brazos y tiró de ella para arriba. El dolor apuñaló a través de su tobillo, pero se las arregló para convertir su grito en un silbido.

Las manos de Darien se cerraron en la parte superior del brazo, estabilizándola. Tiró su brazo sobre sus hombros. ―Vas a usarnos a mí y a Andrew como si fuésemos muletas. Si las cosas se ponen demasiado difíciles o no puedes continuar, entonces te cargaré.

¿Cargarla? Ella lo miró con horror. Moriría antes de que sucediera. Además, ella no era la única lesionada aquí. ―Voy a estar bien. Tú deberías cargar a Thor.

Los ojos de Darien se suavizaron, y le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos. ―No eres más que un caramelo por dentro, ¿no? ―Miró al perro. ―Él tiene cuatro patas; perder una sólo hará que vaya más despacio.

Andrew tomó su lugar en su otro lado. Entre ellos dos, se sentía como una enana, y al parecer él captó su pensamiento. ―Muy bien, cosita corta, agárrate, y vamos a hacer esto antes de que sea demasiado oscuro para ver.

En el momento en que llegaron al albergue, Darien estaba empapado por el sudor, y Serena con la cara blanca por el dolor. No hubo quejas de la muchacha de ciudad, sin embargo. Cada vez que le había preguntado si le dolía, ella había dicho "estoy bien". Como hombre, él apreciaba su valentía estoica. Como Dom, quería la verdad, pero en la mitad de una montaña cerca de la puesta del sol no parecía el momento para dar una conferencia sobre la honestidad. En su lugar, él la custodió cuidadosamente, y cuando los tendones de su cuello se destacaron, sus labios se apretaron en una línea delgada, y su respiración se volvió superficial, él había ignorado sus protestas e hizo que Andrew la colgara sobre su espalda.

Las únicas otras veces que habló durante el viaje fue para manifestar su preocupación por él y . Andrew Y por el perro.

Thor, siendo Thor, se dirigió hacia abajo, a pesar de su pata herida, y la punta blanca de su cola hacía un faro en la oscuridad del bosque. Cuando llegaron al final del recorrido, se alejó trotando hacia el porche del albergue y esperó a que alguien abra la puerta.

―Probablemente quiere cenar ahora, el hijo de puta ―masculló Andrew.

Serena se detuvo junto a la puerta. ―Él necesita que se ocupen de su pata. Yo…

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Corazón de caramelo. Él y Andrew habían visto el rastro en el barro del lecho del río, las huellas de sus manos y rodillas mostraban que se había arrastrado hasta Thor después de que ella misma se había lesionado. Él la cogió en sus brazos. ―Andrew puede arreglárselas con Thor.

La llevó al piso de arriba, dejando a Andrew para que tranquilice a los swingers de que ella se encontraba bien.

A pesar de sus protestas poco decididas, él le quitó su ropa y la puso en un baño de vapor, uniéndose a ella un segundo después. Viéndola allí, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él, alivió los últimos vestigios de preocupación en su interior.

Joder, ella lo había asustado como el infierno.

Enjabonar su cuerpo sólo profundizaba su ira. Vívidos arañazos se destacaban en la delicada piel de sus brazos. Otra línea roja se marcaba en la mejilla. Ella era tan frágil y suave, y podría haber muerto con tanta facilidad.

Cuando él trató de secarla, ella sacudió la cabeza y le quitó la toalla de las manos. ―Yo puedo hacerlo, Dariein. Mi tobillo está herido, no otra cosa.

Él casi le gruñó entonces, pero la furia dentro de él tendría que esperar para un momento más apropiado. Se puso sus jeans y una camiseta. Después de lanzar más almohadas sobre la cama, buscó el agua y la medicina, y luego preparó una bolsa de hielo.

Para la comodidad de su humilde sub, buscó en su maleta un camisón y se lo entregó en el baño. ―Avísame cuando estés lista para salir.

Un segundo después, apareció en la puerta, su pie lesionado tocando el piso ligeramente.

La cargó hasta la cama. Su perfumado cuerpo se sentía terriblemente frágil en sus brazos, y él quería abrazarla. Tomarla. Golpear su culo. La dejó en el borde de la cama, le entregó un par de ibuprofenos y un vaso de agua. ―Toma esto, y voy a ver la magnitud del daño que te has hecho.

Se tragó las píldoras para el dolor. ―Creo que es sólo un esguince. Duele menos ahora.

―Uh-huh. ―Desde que había desenvuelto el tobillo en el baño, había duplicado su tamaño. Palpó los huesos con cuidado. Podía ver la forma en que se tragaba sus gemidos. Cómo sus manos se cerraban en puños apretando el cobertor. Joder, odiaba causarle dolor. Un hombre protege a su mujer, y él había hecho un trabajo lamentable. Debería haberle hablado más de los peligros, debería haber insistido en que fuera con él a la ciudad. Nunca debería haberla dejado sola. Suspiró y le liberó el pie. ―Sin una radiografía, no puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero parece que sólo es un esguince. Túmbate.

Envolvió su tobillo lo suficientemente apretado para mantener la hinchazón, pero sin cortar la circulación, luego elevó su pierna con un par de almohadas.

Ella estudió su obra. ―Eres muy bueno en esto. Casi parece bonito.

―Deportes, ejército, entrenamiento en el desierto. He tenido mucha práctica. ―Cogió la funda de la almohada que había llenado con bolsas de plástico de hielo y se la puso encima y alrededor de su tobillo.

Un rap staccato sonó en la puerta, y sin esperar una respuesta, Andrew entró.

Darien frunció el ceño. ―¿Alguna vez consideras que podría estar ocupado?

―Más tarde, estoy seguro, pero no vas a saltar sobre su culo cuando está dolorida. ―El brillo en los ojos de Andrew demostró que él sabía lo que planeaba hacer Darien con ese bonito culo. ―Aquí hay un poco de sopa. Esto probablemente sea mejor que cualquier otra cosa en este momento. ―Le entregó a Serena una humeante taza y un plato de pan tostado. Con mantequilla, incluso. Siendo uno de los Doms más populares en la zona, Andrew podría ser duro como la piedra, pero cuando se trataba de una mujer herida, se derretía como la mantequilla sobre una tostada.

―Gracias, Andrew, ―dijo Serena, tomando un sorbo de la sopa y dando un suspiro de placer.

―Es un placer. ―Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Darien y se fue, sus botas golpeando fuerte en la escalera.

Darien se volvió y miró a Seren. El pie alto con hielo, el agua en la mesita de noche, la comida a su alcance. El rosa coloreaba sus mejillas otra vez, y las líneas de dolor se habían reducido alrededor de su boca y ojos. A medida que su miedo por ella disminuía, el impulso de gritarle crecía. Tenía que irse y dejarla descansar. Por un rato. ―¿El pie se siente mejor? ―preguntó, sólo para comprobar.

Ella movió ligeramente el tobillo. ―Sólo una sensación pulsátil ahora. Estoy segura de que estará bien por la mañana.

―Vas a descansar tu pie durante un par de días. Y mañana haremos una radiografía si todavía el dolor no pasó del todo. ―Él podía llevarla abajo de la montaña por la mañana, tenía que verificarlo. ―Termina la comida y toma una siesta. Uno de nosotros estará en la planta baja, así que si necesitas algo, grita. No te levantes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, al parecer dispuesta a obedecer sus órdenes.

Eso sería un cambio.

Cuando Darien salió de la habitación, Serena sintió que las lágrimas cosquilleaban en sus ojos. Esto había tomado toda su resolución de no romperse y mojar al hombre con sus lágrimas de nuevo. La había rescatado. Y entonces él la había cargado cada vez que ella empezaba a rendirse. La había cargado. Y cuidado de ella como si fuera su... su novia o algo así. Seguramente no hubiera subido a la ducha con cualquiera de las otras huéspedes.

Suspiró, sabiendo que sus emociones estaban hechas un lío por el agotamiento y el miedo. Su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, así que hizo lo que Darien le había ordenado. Terminó la comida, bebió el agua, y tomó una siesta.

Unos golpes en la puerta abierta la despertaron. ―¿Sí? ―Ella parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Darien debería haber estado antes, ya que todas las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Miró el reloj que brillaba intensamente. Diez y media. Había estado durmiendo casi tres horas. ―Adelante, ―dijo ella.

Oyó pasos, y luego Diamante apareció en la puerta. ―Hey, nena. ¿Cómo estás?

―Mejor. ―Ella hizo una mueca. ―Me torcí el tobillo, sin embargo.

―Eso me han dicho. ―Se pasó las manos por el pelo. ―No me di cuenta que te habías ido por tu cuenta. ¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme?

―No pensé que tuviera tiempo para correr en busca de un compañero de excursión. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Thor. ―Y con razón. Había estado herido y la necesitaba. ―¿Lo viste? ¿Está bien?

―Sí, Darien le curó el pie y vendó su pata. ―Diamante sonrió. ―Thor se había quitado la gasa en cuestión de minutos.

Serema se echó a reír, y el nudo de preocupación en su estómago se aflojó. Thor iba a estar bien.

―De todos modos, yo quería preguntarte sobre mañana. Había planeado salir a la madrugada. ¿Eso todavía va a estar bien para ti?

¿Irse? El inesperado recordatorio la golpeó como una patada en el estómago, quitándole el aliento. Se estaban yendo mañana. Yo no estoy lista. Quería agarrarse a la cama y gritar, no me iré.Fantasiosa, Serena. Es cierto que nunca se había sentido así con ningún hombre antes, pero su casa estaba en San Francisco. La desdicha se alojó dentro de su pecho al darse cuenta de que Darien nunca había dicho nada acerca de su permanencia o incluso de volver a verla.

¿Tal vez se sentía tímido?

¿Darien? Sé realista. ¿Tal vez ella podría sacar el tema? ¿De alguna manera?

Pero Diamante necesitaba una respuesta ahora. Haría planes ahora, siempre se podrían cambiar más tarde. ―Al amanecer está muy bien. Te veré en el porche delantero. ―Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia su maleta. ―¿Me puedes dejar algo de ropa para mañana, y tomar la maleta ahora? Con mi tobillo jodido, no estoy segura de que pueda bajarla por las escaleras.

―Claro que sí. ―Él se arrodilló junto a la maleta y sacó un sujetador y bragas en primer lugar, agregó jeans, y levantó la parte superior. ―¿Esta camisa va a estar bien?

Una dolorosa punzada disparó a través de ella. No más camisas de franela de Darien. ―Claro que sí. ―Ni siquiera se molestó en ver cuál de ellas era. ―Está bien.

―Bien. ―Puso la ropa en una pila sobre la cómoda y cogió la maleta. ―Será mejor que me vaya para que puedas dormir un poco.

Ella sacó a relucir una sonrisa. ―Nos vemos en la mañana.

Después de que Darien regresó de hacer las rondas del albergue, comprobó la sala principal. Con Thor a sus pies, Andrew estaba sentado junto al fuego, hablando con Yaken y Taiki. Los dos eran gerentes de una compañía de deportes de recreación, y su hermano deseaba hacer un buen negocio para adquirir nuevos equipos para el albergue.

Darien asintió con la cabeza hacia Yaten y Taiki, luego se dirigió a Andrew ―¿Va todo bien con los huéspedes?

―Ellos están bien. La mayoría están en la sala de juegos, tres se dirigieron a una cabaña.

Darien había oído crujir la cama en la cabaña de tres.

―¿Quieres una cerveza, hermano? ―le preguntó Andrew.

Una cerveza sonaba bien, pero no. La mandíbula de Darien se tensó. ―Tengo cosas que hacer que requieren una mente clara.

―Ah. ―Andrew le hizo un entendedor guiño. ―No seas tan duro con ella. Tenía buenas intenciones.

―Casi se mata. ―Ya era bastante malo que ella lo estaría dejando para volver a la ciudad. La idea de encontrar su cuerpo... toda la terquedad, el humor, el calor ausente, sus ojos en blanco. Él sabía exactamente cómo de traumática lucía la muerte. Su intestino se retorció, y giró sobre sus talones.

Una vez arriba, Darien entró en el dormitorio para encontrar a Serena leyendo un libro que habría tenido que sacar de la estantería que estaba cruzando la habitación. Ella había estado arriba de ese tobillo. Tratando de no gruñir, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Tan hermosa. Su cabello ondeaba sobre sus hombros con los colores de la puesta del sol. Su camisón de franela le recordaba el que usaba su madre, sin embargo, el contorno de sus pechos llenos debajo del suave material le hizo endurecer la polla. Empujó su lujuria al fondo de su mente.

Lo primero es lo primero.

El maestro en él estaba furioso porque ella le había desobedecido, no había respetado las normas de seguridad, y se había puesto en peligro a sí misma. En los últimos días, había sido un Dom para ella, y continuaría enseñándole, a pesar de que la relación terminaría pronto. Temporal. La palabra tenía un sabor amargo en su boca. Empujó el sentimiento de pérdida a un lado.

Hasta ahora, ella había aprendido las cosas fáciles, divertidas y había recibido una muestra de la disciplina suave. ¿Aún se sometería cuando él diera un paso más lejos? ―Sere.

Ella levantó la cabeza, entonces sus dulces labios se curvaron hacia arriba, con los ojos iluminados de una manera que hacía que su corazón se derrita. ―Darien. ¿Tuviste la oportunidad para comer y descansar?

―Suficiente. ―Había tomado un poco de comida, pero había estado demasiado molesto para el descanso. ―¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

―Mucho mejor. No hay dolor a menos que trate de caminar con él, y aun así, puedo poner un poco de peso sobre él.

―¿No te dije que te quedes en la cama? ¿Qué grites si necesitabas algo? ―Se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirándola.

**Continuara… OH! Serena tiene graves problemas!... jajajaja**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 15**

El gruñido en la voz de Darien sonaba más amenazante que el mejor esfuerzo de Thor. Serena dejó el libro en la mesita de noche, y luego le dio una cautelosa mirada. ―Yo quería…

―Ahora ahí está el problema, Sere, ―Darien la interrumpió. Se sentó al lado de su cadera, aplastando el colchón debajo de su peso. Sus ojos, más grises que azules, enviaban una inquietud fluyendo hacia abajo de su espalda. ―Si te doy una orden, espero que sea obedecida.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. ―Si esto está relacionado con la dominación, has dicho que se aplicaría sólo en el dormitorio.

Él inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos nunca abandonaron su rostro. ―Es verdad. En cierto modo. Soy dominante, Sere, y mi naturaleza no cambia. Fuera del dormitorio, puedes estar en desacuerdo conmigo, y veremos la forma de llegar a un acuerdo. ―Le tomó la mano y los callos de sus dedos se sentían casi amenazantes mientras frotaba su pulgar en la parte interior de la mano. ―Lo que pasó hoy, y más de una vez, es que estuviste de acuerdo en obedecer mis órdenes, y luego desobedeciste.

¿Desobedecer? ―Darien, yo no soy una niña, ―dijo, sorprendida cuando su voz sonó ronca. Un temblor comenzó en su interior.

―No, tú eres muy mujer, ―dijo con una leve sonrisa. ―Y también eres una sub. Mi sub… por el momento…

Por el momento. ¿Por qué esa frase dolía tanto?

Él continuó, ―lo que significa que tengo ciertas obligaciones contigo, las que se oponen a dejarte creer que puedes escaparte luego de desobedecer a tu Dom.

Sus firmes palabras, la mirada en sus ojos, aumentaron su agitación hasta que sus dedos temblaban en sus manos. Miró a su mano con horror. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no tenía miedo… no exactamente…

―Serena, mírame.

Ella levantó la vista.

―Podemos manejar esto de dos maneras. Si somos sólo amigos y nada más, te daré una conferencia sobre seguridad y luego bajarás las escaleras.

El pensamiento golpeó en su pecho y le apretó la garganta. ―¿Y la otra? ―susurró.

―Si yo soy tu Dom por el resto de tu tiempo aquí, entonces serás castigada como una sub, y partiremos de allí. ―Su mano libre le acarició la mejilla, el toque suave haciéndola sentir como si estuviera siendo dividida en dos partes. ―Una relación Dom/sub, por breve que sea, sólo existe si hay confianza y honestidad entre ambas partes. Así que esta es tu decisión, pequeña. Tu respuesta puede ser "Seamos amigos", o "Me someto, Sr".

Su mano sobre su mejilla calentaba la piel que se había enfriado y le impedía alejarse. Sus ojos la penetraban, mirándola adentro profundamente. Ella sabía que él podía sentirla temblar. Piensa, Serena. Pero su capacidad de pensar había desaparecido junto con su fuerza de voluntad. Ella no podía tolerar la idea de ser sólo amigos. No en este momento. Tragó saliva, con la garganta seca. ―Me someto, Sr.

Él asintió con la cabeza, ninguna expresión en su rostro. ―Así será. ―Le tomó las manos y se las sostuvo firmemente. ―Así que para que quede claro, este castigo es porque te fuiste sola a hacer senderismo. Ni siquiera le dijiste a nadie adónde ibas. ―Su voz era áspera. ―Una hora más, y no te habríamos encontrado. Más lluvia de lo esperado esta noche... Podrías haber muerto.

―¿Qu-qué estás…?

―No tienes permiso para hablar.

Oh Dios, ¿qué había hecho ella? Sin embargo, la sensación de sus manos la emocionaban, al menos hasta que tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre sus piernas. Terminó con la cabeza y los hombros colgando, sus caderas sobre las rodillas de él, y sus pies en la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas, puso las manos planas sobre la pequeña alfombra rústica y trató de levantarse. Cuando él levantó su camisón y el aire frío rozó su trasero, la horrible comprensión llegó rápidamente.

―¿Una paliza? De ninguna manera. ―Trató de hacerse retroceder a sí misma sobre la cama sin éxito, entonces intentó arrastrarse hacia adelante fuera de su regazo. Su camisón fue agarrado con algo, probablemente su puño, atrapándola. Una mano se apretó sobre la parte baja de su espalda. ―¡Déjame ir!

―Esto va a doler menos si te relajas, ―dijo, como si ella no hubiera hablado, como si no estuviera luchando por escapar.

―Eres un hijo de…

¡Slam! El golpe estalló justo en su nalga derecha y picó como loco.

―¡Ay!

Hizo una pausa. ―Avísame cuando lamentes lo que hiciste. De lo contrario, simplemente continuaré hasta que mi mano se canse. ―Una pausa.

Slam. Slam.

―¡Maldito seas!

Slam. Una pausa.

―Te odio, cabrón.

Slam. Slam.

―Eres un enfermo. Sádico.

Con cada golpe, su mano descendía brutalmente, ardiendo peor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar hasta que su trasero entero quemaba.

―B-bast… ―Su voz se quebró cuando un sollozo escapó, y las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos. Lo odiaba.

Su mano acarició suavemente sobre su parte inferior. ―Me asustaste, mi amor. Si no te hubiéramos encontrado antes de que oscurezca...

Slam. Slam.

Apretó los dientes, tratando de mantener los sollozos de nuevo. Tratando de no suplicar.

Siguió como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación. ―Incluso Thor no habría sido capaz de mantenerte lo suficientemente caliente, sobre todo porque tú no podías ir en busca de un lugar seco. ―Una pausa.

Slam. Slam. Las uñas se curvaban en la alfombra rústica.

―Andrew y yo estábamos aterrorizados, ya sabes. Corrimos detrás de tu rastro.

¿Ellos habían corrido? Ella había tenido un momento agobiante cuando caminaba hacia arriba. Y entonces él la había cargado una buena parte del camino hacia abajo. Había sido estúpida. Y descuidada. Su ira se marchitó y murió, y su resistencia con ella.

Slam.

―Yo… lo siento ―susurró. ―Por favor... lo siento.

―Ahí vamos. ―Él la cogió en brazos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. El dolor rayando a través de ella cuando su trasero se frotó en sus jeans. Ella no podía dejar de llorar, un llanto profundo que dolía en su pecho. Confundida y enojada, arrepentida y herida, trató de alejarse de él. ―No me toques, ―ella se atragantó.

Su agarre sólo se apretó. Su mano le acunó la cabeza, apretando la cara contra su hombro. ―Es todo, pequeña rebelde. Ya terminó.

Cuando él le acarició el cabello, se sintió confortada y aún más confundida. Él le había pegado y la hizo llorar y ahora la abrazaba. ―Lo siento.

―Lo sé, dulzura. ―La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. ―Pero, maldita sea, me asustaste. ―Sus brazos la apretaron hasta que ella casi no podía respirar. ―Estaba tan enojado, que no confiaba en mí para hacer esto antes. No habrías sido capaz de sentarte durante una semana.

Sus palabras volvieron su atención a su trasero. ―Quizás no pueda de todos modos, tú... ―Ella contuvo el aliento. ―Señor.

―Hermosa salida, pequeña. ―Él la cogió en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño, la ubicó sobre el asiento del inodoro cerrado. Ella siseó cuando el fuego rayó a través de su tierno trasero. ―Lávate la cara y prepárate para ir a la cama. Llámame ―él le dirigió una mirada dura ―cuando estés lista para volver.

―Sí, señor.

Después de que él la llevó de regreso a la cama, caminó alrededor encendiendo velas. Ella observaba, sus emociones aún agitándose en su interior.

Él se desnudó, y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Era tan, tan hermoso.

Oyó el crujir de un envoltorio de preservativo y supo que él planeaba hacerle el amor. Tenía la boca apretada. Después de darle nalgadas. Dios, hasta la palabra sonaba infantil. ¿Él le había pegado y pensaba que ahora ella quería... follar? No sucedería. Tirando de las mantas hasta su barbilla, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de ignorar la forma en que sus pezones se habían apretado en puntos. Cuando sintió la cama hundirse debajo de su peso, ella abrió los ojos.

Él yacía a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano.

Ella frunció el ceño. ―No quiero hacer otra cosa que dormir. Señor. Me duele la cabeza.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras estudiaba su rostro, y su mandíbula lentamente se convirtió en piedra. ―No, no es verdad. ―Le levantó la barbilla y le dio una mirada que la quemó todo el camino hasta los pies y le hizo temblar el estómago. ―Las mentiras consiguen castigos, pequeña sub, pero creo que tu culo está un poco tierno en este momento.

Sus nudillos frotaban suavemente contra sus pezones, indudablemente, sintiendo los duros picos, y su sonrisa era implacable. ―Pensaba ser gentil ahora mismo, pero te perdiste ese privilegio. En cambio, voy a tomarte para mi propio placer, y voy a hacerlo más duro.

Su boca se abrió, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, le había arrancado las mantas afuera de su abrazo y la puso sobre su estómago. Despiadadas manos empujaron sus piernas para abrirlas, nunca golpeó o tocó el tobillo dolorido. La tiró con fuerza sobre sus rodillas, poniendo su trasero en el aire.

Sintió por segunda vez la frescura del aire cuando empujó su camisón hacia arriba. Un dedo tocó su coño, arremolinando alrededor de sus pliegues a pesar de que ella se retorcía. Él hizo un gruñido satisfecho. ―Estás húmeda, cariño. Muy mojada.

Algo empujó contra su coño, y luego se enterró él mismo en ella tan ferozmente que la hizo gritar. Sus puños apretaban las sábanas mientras su interior temblaba en torno a él. Sus rodillas le empujaron las piernas hacia afuera, abriéndola aún más, y él se insertó tan profundo que rozaba contra su útero. Ella todavía estaba sorprendida por su entrada cuando él empezó a moverse.

Ninguna gentil, dulce seducción, esta. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas, tomando todo el control para sí mismo mientras se clavaba dentro suyo tan duro que pequeños gruñidos se escapaban de ella. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de la manera despiadada en que la tomaba, sus entrañas ardían. Sus pliegues hinchados y palpitantes mientras su necesidad crecía. Enterró la cara en la almohada, girando sólo lo suficiente para tomar aire, dándose cuenta de que era todo lo que ella podía hacer. Sometida, anclada en el lugar, ni siquiera podía retroceder. No podía hacer nada más que tomarlo.

El pensamiento la calentó aún más. Ella podía sentirse apretando alrededor de él mientras los estremecimientos formaban espirales a través de su cuerpo. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Se mordió los labios tratando de silenciar un gemido.

Él se echó a reír. Y de pronto deslizó una mano por debajo de su cuerpo, acariciando a través de sus pliegues, acariciando su clítoris con un firme, calloso dedo, la rugosidad contra sus tejidos sensibles incrementaron la excitación. Sus caderas se sacudieron, tratando de moverse, pero él se inclinó hacia delante, presionando su pecho contra su espalda, apoyándose sobre ella con un brazo sobre la cama y el otro entre sus piernas, acariciando, acariciando...

Sus pesadas bolas golpeaban contra su coño, enviando sacudidas a través de ella. El empuje rítmico creaba una pulsación en su interior, cada uno aumentando la enfurecida tensión. Sus manos arañaban las sábanas mientras jadeaba.

Retrocedió, casi todo el camino hacia afuera, y ella gimió. El empuje cuando retornó a través de sus tejidos inflamados le arrancó un grito. Permaneciendo en el interior de ella, frotaba su clítoris, llevándola al borde, y luego levantó sus dedos y sacó su polla otra vez. Duro hacia adentro, los dedos de nuevo. Una y otra vez, hasta que ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea la sensación de sus dedos, de su polla entrando en ella. Ella se apretó aún más, sus piernas se volvieron rígidas y sus manos formando puños.

Repentinamente, él atrapó su clítoris entre sus dedos, dándole un firme pellizco mientras se clavaba dentro de ella.

―¡Aaaaaah! ―El feroz espiral de su interior estalló hacia afuera, enviando placer estrellándose a través de ella. Sus caderas se resistieron contra su mano, pero sus dedos sólo apretaban, manteniéndola atrapada mientras su coño sufría espasmos alrededor de su polla en interminables ondas de placer.

Aminoró, se detuvo y esperó hasta que los espasmos se convirtieron en ondas.

Su siguiente poderoso empuje envió una oleada cegadora a través de su cuerpo mientras su interior convulsionaba en torno a la intrusión en otro clímax en espiral. Y otro. Luego abrió sus dedos. Ella gritó cuando la sangre corrió de nuevo por su clítoris. Cuando estampó de golpe su polla en su interior, y otra violenta liberación la recorrió, la parte superior de su cráneo se sintió como si volara.

―Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. ―Hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Todo parecía demasiado sensible, y trató de apartarse. Sus piernas estaban temblando demasiado como para sostenerla.

Él se echó a reír. Sus manos inquebrantables tiraron de sus caderas, y el martilleo comenzó de nuevo, corto y rápido, sus manos controlando cada movimiento de ella. La ubicó en el ángulo que él quería, entonces hizo un profundo gruñido, y ella pudo sentir su gruesa polla sacudiéndose duro en su interior.

Él no se movió durante un minuto, sólo la sostenía en contra suyo con un brazo de hierro a través de su estómago. Su respiración se tranquilizó, y entonces los volteó a los dos, manteniéndolos juntos adoptando una posición de cucharitas.

―¿Todavía tienes dolor de cabeza? ―le preguntó en el oído, su voz áspera.

―Eres un imbécil.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Esto es cierto. ―Su mano se aplanó a través de su estómago, manteniéndola clavada contra su cuerpo caliente.

Finalmente, se levantó. Cuando volvió, traía más hielo para el tobillo. La giró sobre su espalda a pesar de sus protestas somnolientas. ―Levanta el tobillo, pequeña rebelde, ―dijo, besándola en la mejilla. ―La hinchazón se ve mejor.

La tomó dos veces más esa noche, despertándola de su sueño, una vez con la boca en su pecho. La próxima vez, él tenía la boca en su clítoris, haciendo un deslizamiento tan sutil dentro de sus sueños que se despertó con un orgasmo. Cuando ella intentó moverse en ese momento, descubrió que tenía sus muñecas esposadas a la cabecera y sus piernas, en sus rodillas, a los lados de la cama. Todavía jadeante, luchaba para soltarse, sólo para tener su boca descendiendo sobre ella otra vez. Luces y burlas, contundentes y rápidas. Yacía abierta hacia afuera, a su disposición para cualquier cosa que él quisiese hacer, y él lo hizo todo. Ella se corrió, una y otra vez. Cuando él finalmente se aplacó, se trasladó hacia arriba para chupar sus pezones hasta que se volvieron de color rojo brillante, luego la penetró, grueso y duro, llevándolos a los dos a un clímax estremecedor.

Después de limpiarse, le puso el tobillo otra vez sobre las almohadas y el hielo, luego la apretó contra su lado.

―Tú eres peor que una madre, ―refunfuñó. ―No me gusta yacer sobre mi espalda.

Se rió y no contestó. El imbécil. Y sin embargo la forma en que… dominaba la relación, la excitaba de una manera que todavía no podía creer.

Él le acarició los pechos, toqueteándolos suavemente. Le gustaba tocar, ella se dio cuenta. En la cama, mantenía los brazos alrededor de ella o una mano sobre ella, como ahora. La forma en que jugaba con sus pechos, o simplemente la tocaba, o corría las manos sobre su cuerpo, la hacía sentir tan... tan hermosa. Deseable.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, habiéndola tomado como tropecientas veces en una noche más o menos tenía ese efecto. Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su mano, sintiendo un escalofrío interior por la diferencia con la suya. Oscuramente bronceada, callosa y musculosa. Sus muñecas eran del tamaño de sus manos. Él la dejó explorar, apoyando su cabeza arriba para observarla en la tenue luz de las velas. Después de un minuto, ella besó su palma y curvó los dedos hacia abajo.

Cuando lo soltó, él le acarició la mejilla, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. ―Me preocupas, pequeña sub, ―murmuró. ―¿Tus padres olvidaron proporcionarte un botón para hablar?

Ella frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué significa eso?

―Esperaba una cadena de maldiciones después de tu castigo. En lugar de eso entierras todo. Es momento de hablar. ―Sus ojos azules absortos en los suyos. ―¿Cómo te sentiste siendo azotada?

Ella volvió la cara lejos, sólo para que le agarre la barbilla y la obligue a mirarlo. ―No hay botón para hablar, lo siento, ―dijo ella, sabiendo de antemano que era inútil evadirlo. ―Es hora de dormir un poco, ¿no te parece?

Su pulgar le rozó los labios. ―¿Tus padres te daban nalgadas?

Imbécil testarudo. ―Mamá lo hizo una o dos veces. ―Trató de recordar. ―Por escaparme una vez. Para jugar con fósforos.

―Eso es bastante normal. ¿Tu padre no te daba nalgadas?

Ella negó con la cabeza. ―Se marchó antes de que cumpla los ocho. ―Porque ella y su madre eran gordas y aburridas. Sin pensarlo, quitó la mano de Darien de su cara.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. ―¿Él te lastimó físicamente?

―Te dije que no, ¿verdad? ―Ella movió sus caderas a un lado para alejarse de él.

Con un gruñido de exasperación, utilizó una mano pesada para aplanarla sobre su espalda. ―Fue verbal, entonces. ¿Qué te dijo?

―Escucha, Darien ―le espetó ella. ―Quiero dormir, no jugar al psicoanalista, ¿de acuerdo?

―Flaca, ―murmuró. ―Lo recuerdo. Tu papa prefería las flacas.

Contuvo el aliento, sus palabras resbalando como un cuchillo en su corazón.

―Uh-huh. ―Envolvió el brazo sobre ella, deslizándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo caliente. Su mano apretó su cadera gentilmente. ―Sere, tu padre era un idiota ciego. Me gustas tal como eres. ―Él se rió entre dientes. ―Y me gusta mucho darle nalgadas a un trasero con curvas.

El dolor aún persistía, pero ella se relajó ligeramente en su calidez. ―¿Por qué me preguntas sobre las nalgadas? ¿Pensaste que yo estaría contenta?

―A veces el castigo físico o incluso mental puede revivir viejos problemas. Tú reaccionaste como una mujer cabreada. No pude ver nada más profundo, aparte de que consiguió excitarte. ―Su sonrisa brilló. ―Pero puedo perderme algo importante. Y necesitas aprender a hablar acerca de tus reacciones, mascota.

¿La había observado tan atentamente? Por otra parte, ¿por qué debería estar sorprendida? Siempre lo hacía. Ella frunció los labios mientras registraba algo que él dijo. ―Yo no estaba excitada.

―Oh, sí lo estabas, o yo no habría podido tomarte por detrás sin hacer un montón de trabajo.

Cuando sus ojos se arrugaron, ella pudo sentir el calor en su cara. Dios, ¿excitada por una paliza? ―Eso no me parece correcto.

―Las personas son diferentes. —Él sonrió. ―Me encantó ponerte sobre mis rodillas y golpearte tu suave culo. Mirándolo volverse de color rosa y sintiéndote retorcerte. ―Su mano rozó sus pechos, haciéndola consciente de cómo sus pezones alcanzaron su punto máximo. ―Podría haber optado por un castigo diferente, pero quería saber cómo reaccionarías al dolor en un contexto sexual.

Ella lo miró furiosa. ―El dolor es el dolor.

Le pellizcó el pezón, y ella sintió la picadura disparar directamente a su núcleo.

Sus ojos brillaron, divertidos. ―No exactamente.

Ella tenía el rostro excitado con un tono rosado, sus ojos dilatados. Lo que no daría por enseñarle más sobre el dolor y el placer. Y quería profundizar en esos problemas de auto-imagen, aparentemente originados por el imbécil de su padre. Pero él no tenía derecho a ir más lejos.

De hecho, teniendo en cuenta su agotamiento, debería irse en este momento antes de caer dormido. ―Voy a comprobar algo en la planta baja.

Ella deslizó la mano desde su cintura hacia abajo, luego la envolvió alrededor de su rápidamente reanimada polla.

Hablando de nalgadas ella definitivamente había cometido un error.

Sus rosados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. ―¿Tengo permiso para asaltarlo, Sr? ―preguntó con una voz gutural. Con un refinado movimiento, lo empujó sobre su espalda y se movió sobre él, manteniendo su pie elevado. Abriendo las piernas para sentarse a horcajadas, se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que su suave coño presionaba contra la cabeza de su polla.

Bueno. Siempre podía escabullirse después. ―De acuerdo. Asalto concedido.

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 16**

Serena se despertó acurrucada contra el costado de Darien con su brazo envuelto alrededor de ella. La hora en el reloj de la mesita brillaba de color rojo en el cuarto oscuro. Las cinco de la mañana. No faltaba mucho tiempo para el amanecer. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que ella debiera entrar en el coche de Diamante y dejar este lugar. Y a Darien.

Dios, no quería irse. No así, sin planes de volver a verlo.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Ella realmente no estaba enamorada de él. De ninguna manera. No habiéndolo conocido hacía menos de una semana. Además él reprobaría su lista de hombre perfecto por no pasar los primeros requisitos.

Número uno: inteligente. Bueno, Ok, él pasaba eso.

Número dos: que le gustara la ciudad. Arrugó la nariz. Tal vez ella no debería tener en cuenta eso, considerando sus segundos pensamientos sobre la ciudad.

Entonces probablemente debería quitar también la exigencia profesional. Además, un propietario de negocio, ya sea profundamente metido en un desierto o no, era un profesional. ¿Pero el requisito feminista, que no sea machista? Ese no lo pasaba.

¿Qué decía sobre ella, sin embargo, que su fortaleza la excitara? ¿Que ella quería que él la atara a una cama y le hiciera esas cosas? El calor se deslizó por sus venas, combinándose con su mitad inferior, como para ilustrar el punto. Sheesh.

Ahora que pensaba en eso, él no había sido un cerdo machista cuando trabajaron juntos en el camino. Él, obviamente, disfrutó discutir con ella y aceptó fácilmente cuando a ella se le ocurrió algo mejor. Y en los juegos que jugaron esa tarde, no había actuado como si ella no tuviera un cerebro. Dominante en el dormitorio, el resto era negociable. Todo bien.

Ella frunció el ceño. Ciertamente, no se vestía bien, y probablemente no le gustara la comida china. Como si eso realmente importara, maldita sea. Así que ¿Por qué no estaba este arrogante, hombre machista pidiéndole que se quedase, o que lo visitara, o haciendo planes para ir a verla? Él seguro actuaba como si ella le gustara.

Se mordió el labio cuando las mariposas empezaron a revolotear desde su estómago para arriba hasta su garganta. Si él no iba a decir algo, ella lo haría.

Manos bloqueaban alrededor de sus brazos. Un cuchillo se deslizaba a través su pecho, seguido por un dolor ardiente. Su sangre salpicaba la ropa cubierta de polvo de su atacante. Empujando el dolor de su cabeza, él se retorció liberándose del hombre detrás de él. Haciendo un puño, se balanceó…

―Shhh, es sólo una pesadilla.

Darien se congeló. No se movió mientras el olor del sudor, de la sangre y de la pólvora se alejaba, y los gritos se apagaban de sus oídos. Eventualmente podía oír la tranquila respiración de alguien junto a él y su propia respiración chirriante. Su mano no estaba formando un puño, pero tomaba una cadera curva. ―¿Sere?

Una risa baja. ―Nunca pensé que las pesadillas de cualquier persona podrían ser peores que las mías.

No tenía ni idea.

Ella le acarició el pecho y se acurrucó más cerca. ―Darien. Señor. Yo estaba pensando. Estamos bien junt…, Uh, me gustas mucho, y tal vez... Me voy, pero me gustaría... me gustaría verte de nuevo. Tal vez volver aquí o…

―No ―Él gritó la palabra, nacida de la niebla sangrienta que seguía rayando su visión. No la había herido esta vez. ¿Pero la próxima? Se sentó, desplazándola. ―Sere... ―Se frotó el rostro con sus manos, manos brutales que podrían matar, mutilar, destruir. ―Nuestro tiempo juntos. Lo disfruté. Pero se acabó.

La respiración entrecortada fue todo lo que él pudo detectar de su angustia, y él no quería ver ni escuchar más. Gracias a Dios por la oscuridad. Había demasiado dolor brotando en su interior como para tomar el de ella también. ―Vete a casa, chica de ciudad. Vuelve a tu vida. Él se levantó de la cama, sin tomarse la molestia de agarrar la ropa. Pasaría el resto de esta espantosa noche en el sofá de Andrew y de alguna manera lograría darle un gentil adiós en la mañana.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Serena no se movió, se quedó mirando en la oscuridad. Las velas se habían apagado mientras dormían.

Su lado que había estado presionado contra él se enfrió lentamente. A medida que su aroma se desvanecía, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Ella lo había intentado, maldita sea. Ella había sido una valiente condenada mujer y se puso a sí misma en evidencia. Y él le disparó a sangre fría. Le dolía el estómago y su pecho se sentía tan presionado por el dolor que apenas podía encontrar aire para llorar. Se secó la cara con las manos, eso no ayudaba, teniendo en cuenta que más lágrimas seguían llegando. Dio la vuelta en la cama, hundió la cara en la almohada, y simplemente lloró.

Ella no estaba enamorada de él. No, por supuesto que no. Pero él no la había querido en absoluto. Ni siquiera bastaba con hablar educadamente. Obviamente, ella había sido sólo una conveniente… follada de fin de semana. Y después de cuatro días, él probablemente se había aburrido.

Ella era aburrida. Y gorda.

Su estómago se retorció, y se atragantó contra la oleada de náuseas. Todo lo que le había dicho acerca de que ella le gustaba, que le gustaba su apariencia, probablemente no significaba nada. Las acciones cuentan. ¿Lo veía aquí ahora?

¿Aquí? Oh Dios, salió de su cama.

Los sollozos le provocaban hipo mientras se vestía. Le dio la bienvenida al dolor en su tobillo, algo real y físico, capaz de abrumar por lo menos durante un segundo o por un momento el dolor de su pecho. Agarrando el camisón, miró a su alrededor. Nada de ella quedaba aquí. Mientras permanecía allí, en el centro de la habitación, se dio cuenta que había esperado oír pasos, esperado que Darien apareciera, que le dijera que había sido una broma, o que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba. Bruscamente birló su antebrazo sobre los ojos y apretó los labios. Eso haría que él se diera cuenta de que era una miserable perdedora que lloraba por un hombre que sólo quería una follada de fin de semana.

Y sin embargo, su corazón dio un brinco cuando oyó pasos acercándose por las escaleras. La puerta se abrió y apareció la cara de Diamante. Cuando él la vio, frunció el ceño. ―¿Estás bien nena?

Sus manos se apretaron, sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas mientras se obligaba a sonreír. ―Estoy bien, ―dijo a la ligera. ―Sólo tuve un momento... Mi período debe estar por llegar. ―Simplemente porque mataría a cualquier hombre que utilizara el síndrome premenstrual como un insulto no significaba que no podría utilizarlo cuando quería.

―Oh. Bien. ―Diamante se pasó la mano por el pelo y le dirigió una sonrisa ansiosa. ―Andrew me permitió subir para que pudiera ayudarte a bajar las escaleras. ¿Estás lista para ir, o necesitas un minuto?

Sí. Había razones por las que había considerado a Diamante perfecto. Y Darien realmente, realmente no lo era. Exhaló un suspiro, sintiendo que su pecho temblaba, y puso su peso sobre el tobillo hasta que la necesidad de llorar pasó. No más lágrimas. ―Quiero ir a casa ahora.

Horas más tarde, cuando la luz del sol entró por la ventana lo suficiente como para invadir el sofá, Darien se despertó. Tomó una ducha rápida, se saltó el afeitado, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Thor descansaba junto al fuego en una pila de mantas. Darien se detuvo para comprobarlo. La herida en su pata parecía limpia. ―Perro idiota, ―dijo, tirando del pescuezo de Thor.

Asintió con la cabeza a los tres swingers demorados en la mesa del desayuno del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina. De alguna manera, tendría que explicarle a Serena el motivo de que no se volvieran a ver. La idea de contarle a ella, o a cualquier persona, de sus pesadillas le revolvía el estómago. Tal vez ella aceptaría un simple "el fin de semana se ha terminado".

Vio a Andrew en el fregadero, limpiando los huevos quemados de una sartén.

Darien miró el ennegrecido desastre. ―¿Supongo que Serena no cocinó?

―No. Ella y Diamante se fueron al amanecer.

Un puñetazo derecho al plexo solar. Imposible inhalar. Sin embargo, él debe haber hecho algún sonido.

Andrew se volvió, sus cejas juntas. ―¿No la has saludado anoche?

―Yo no sabía que ella planeaba irse tan temprano. ―Ella no le había dicho. Por otra parte, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo después de que él la había tratado tan cruelmente anoche? Nunca había querido dejar palabras tan feas entre ellos. No era que él podría cambiar el resultado, pero podría haber suavizado la explicación sin ser deshonesto. Podría haberle hecho saber lo mucho que había disfrutado de su compañía. ¡Qué metida de pata! ―Nunca me imaginé que iba a dormir hasta tan tarde.

Andrew volvió su atención a la sartén. ―No es sorprendente, considerando que no has dormido más de un par de horas en días. Luego la cargaste la mayor parte de tres millas. Conociéndote, también pasaste la noche follando. Me sorprende que no cayeras dormido encima de ella en lugar de en mi sofá.

―Lo hice. Al lado de ella. Es por eso que me mudé a tu sofá. ―Darien frunció el ceño. ―Yo no suelo tener problemas para mantenerme despierto, maldita sea. ―Desde la noche en que había estado cerca de matar a Andrew, nunca había dormido con nadie en la habitación.

―Lo sé, hermano. ―Andrew enjuagó el recipiente y lo puso en el escurridor. ―Creo que esta fue la primera mujer en la que has confiado desde tu divorcio.

―Dejas tu trabajo. Tú y tu novio rompieron el contrato de arrendamiento. Y ya no es tu novio. ―La madre de Serena se paseaba por toda la sala, sus tacones de aguja haciendo clic en el mosaico de mármol.

―Eso es un resumen bastante objetivo. ―Serena seleccionó un trozo de apio de la placa de porcelana sobre la mesa de café, luego se reclinó sobre el blanco sofá de dos plazas.

―Eres demasiado joven para estar pasando por la menopausia.

―No, madre. Quiero decir, sí, mamá. Demasiado joven. Estoy reevaluando lo que quiero de la vida. ―Dios, odiaba el apio. Esperando hasta que su madre mirara en otra dirección, Serena metió el tallo en su bolso para su posterior eliminación.

―¿Diamante rompió contigo? ―Su madre se volvió con las manos en sus delgadas caderas, y frunció el ceño a su hija. ―Indudablemente debido a tu peso. Sólo mírate, Serena. Necesitas hacerte una cirugía. Después de las bandas de estómago, un cirujano plástico puede…

―Madre. No quiero la cirugía, gracias. Y yo rompí con Diamante y no al revés.

―Pero ¿por qué?

―Conocí a alguien ―la punzada de dolor no parecía disminuir ―y me di cuenta de que Diamante y yo no somos tan compatibles.

―Oh. ―Su madre apretó los labios. ―Bien. Tendrás que traer a este nuevo hombre a cenar para que Kenji y yo podamos conocerlo. ¿Tal vez este viernes?

―Yo... Ya no estamos juntos. Igual. ―Cuatro días, la relación más corta de la historia. Jodido fin de semana.

―Honestamente, Serena. Lo encontraste y lo perdiste. ¿Y no piensas que tu peso tuvo algo que ver con eso? ―Su madre se sentó en el borde de una silla. ―¿Y por qué te has puesto ese tipo de blusa? Tus senos son tan grandes que se exhiben llamando la atención sobre ellos de una manera muy poco atractiva.

―Uh-huh. ―A esto le llamaban doble dosis, ¿verdad? Primero Darien la derribaba, y luego su madre la enterraba. Pero mamá tenía razón. Obviamente no era lo suficientemente atractiva como para mantener a un tipo a su lado.

Darien miró a su perro. Thor yacía en la parte superior de los escalones del porche, mirando el camino con sus grandes ojos oscuros. La persona que esperaba nunca aparecía. Darien lo entendía. Él seguía escuchando la suave risa de Serena, viendo el destello de cabello dorado, alcanzando su cuerpo flexible en la noche.

―Ustedes dos me están deprimiendo, ―dijo Andrew, frunciéndole el ceño al perro, y luego a Darien. ―Ve a buscar a la chica ya. Si puedes ofrécele trabajar como cocinera, voy a aumentar su salario.

―No puedo hacerlo. ―Con su cuerpo dolorido por el trabajo que había hecho para evitar pensar, Darien se recostó en la silla de madera. ―Tuvo suerte de haber escapado sin cicatrices.

―¿Qué dijo ella sobre eso?

Darien frunció el ceño. ―Nada. Yo no le dije nada. ―Oh, hey, tiendo a matar a la gente cuando me despierto mal. Correcto.

Ahora Andrew frunció el ceño. ―Parece como que podría ser uno de esos... ah, detalles que se deben compartir. ¿Quién sabe?, quizás ella estaría dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

―Yo no lo estoy, ―espetó Darien. No estaba dispuesto a discutirlo, no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Sus manos formaban puños cada vez que pensaba en lo que podría haberle hecho, sobre todo desde que ella realmente lo había despertado de una pesadilla. Dos veces, nada menos.

Era increíble que no la haya golpeado o tratado de... Darien se puso de pie.

―¿Qué? ―Andrew ladeó la cabeza.

―Ella en realidad se las arregló para despertarme de las pesadillas dos veces sin que la golpeara a través de la habitación.

―¿Hizo eso? Huh.

Darien se frotó el mentón. ―¿Cómo hizo eso? Tú nunca pudiste.

Andrew lo pensó por un momento. ―Tus pesadillas podrían haberse atenuado, o podrías confiar en ella.

―Podría ser cualquiera de las dos cosas.

―Ya sabes, no gritas más en la noche, ―dijo Andrew, dando golpecitos con su cabeza contra la silla. ―Ni caminas sonámbulo.

―No, gracias a Dios. ―La sangre y la muerte aún reinaban en sus sueños, pero al menos se despertaba en su cama. Nunca había pensado mucho al respecto. ―Las pesadillas sin embargo no parecen mejorar, ―dijo lentamente, ―pero tal vez no me afectan tanto.

―Eso es lo que creo.

Pero, ¿podría confiar en que no le haría daño? Dejó caer la esperanza. El hecho de que ella haya sobrevivido dos veces no significaba una mierda. Negó con la cabeza. ―No, yo no…

―Hermano, ―Andrew lo interrumpió. ―Tú no mataste a la pequeña rubia, y ella estaba en la cama contigo. Infierno, yo estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación y tú viniste detrás mío.

Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon. Maldita sea, él la quería, la quería con él, en su cama, en sus brazos. Pero necesitaba saber que no le haría daño. Miró a su hermano. ―¿Te sientes valiente, hermano?

Después de obligarse a sí mismo a mirar una película de guerra, algo que normalmente evitaba debido a que, inevitablemente, le daba pesadillas, Darien se había ido a la cama. El caliente aire seco y el sudor se deslizaba hacia abajo por su espalda. El traqueteo de las armas transportadas se incrementaba por el camino, soldados de cada lado, mirando hacia afuera. Gritos. Un revoltoso se apresuró hasta ellos y atacó a dos de los soldados. Antes de que el cuerpo llegara al suelo, estalló una espantosa salpicaduras de rojo y carne y…

Un golpe fuerte. ―¡Muere!

Darien se incorporó de golpe.

Sonriendo como un asno, su hermano se apoyó casualmente contra el marco de la puerta. La puerta aún se estremecía contra la pared.

Darien se frotó la cara, sintiendo el sudor. ¿Muere?

―Pareció como una buena palabra para provocarte. ―Andrew se rascó la espalda contra la madera. ―No funcionó, sin embargo. Buenas noches, hermano.

―Buenas noches. ―Darien se dejó caer sobre la cama, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas como si hubiera bebido por lo menos cinco tazas de café. ―Gracias. ―Creo.

**Continuara… **

**Que hará ahora Darien?**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 16**

Las semanas desde que Serena había regresado a San Francisco habían sido ajetreadas. Había estado demasiado ocupada para pensar en las montañas o en las vacaciones... o en hombres que no la querían. Y aún así, en intervalos con demasiada frecuencia, un sentimiento se arrastraba a través de ella como si hubiera olvidado algo, o dejado algo atrás. Tenía que detenerse y verificar. Llaves en el bolso, bolso sobre el hombro. Al principio, pensó que extrañaba su apartamento, pero realmente no lo hacía. ¿Su trabajo? Pero renunciar le había traído nada más que alivio. Así que tuvo que enfrentar los hechos. Echaba de menos a la montaña y al albergue tanto como a los recuerdos que eran como una bola pesada en su estómago. Cuando cocinaba, seguía haciendo a un lado los pedazos para Thor.

Y cuando pensaba en Darien, ella intentaba realmente, realmente duro no pensar en él, quería volver con él tan desesperadamente, que había tenido realmente las llaves de su auto en la mano un par de veces. Por la noche, daba vueltas, buscando su calidez, necesitando sus brazos alrededor de ella. Cómo podía extrañar a alguien que había conocido por menos de una semana, no tenía ningún sentido. Sin embargo, dondequiera que iba, escuchaba su profunda voz.

Ella había comprado cinco camisas de franela su primera semana de vuelta a San Francisco.

Verdaderamente patético, Serena. Con un suspiro de exasperación, Serena salió de su dormitorio temporal y se dirigió al salón de Lita. Hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza a su alta y delgada amiga, miró el sofá púrpura y se estremeció, y luego se dejó caer en una silla acolchada de color verde. ―Me sorprende que tus globos oculares no sangren.

―Sólo porque tú luzcas horrible cerca del púrpura no quiere decir que todos lo hagan. ― Lita sonrió y suavizó su pelo negro. ―¿Ya has desempacado todo?

―Ya está todo.

―Sin trabajo, sin apartamento, con tus cosas en el depósito. Has estado muy ocupada. ―Lita se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del apartamento y reapareció con dos cervezas. ―Así que ¿qué sigue en esa detallada lista tuya, mi artística amiga?

Serena tragó un poco de la fría y oscura cerveza. ―Es sobre todo una lista de lo que no quiero, hasta el momento. No más puestos de trabajo sin sentido. No más ciudades. ―No más sexo aburrido.

―¿Seguro que no estuviste consumiendo drogas en esas vacaciones que tomaste?

Serena se echó a reír. ―No, en realidad estuve pintado. ―Y tuve montones y montones de sexo. ―Eso es lo que planeo hacer ahora. Dibujar algunos libros para niños en la universidad. Llamé a algunos contactos hoy y parece que puedo hacer eso a tiempo parcial. ―Dejándole el resto del tiempo para la pintura. Y había una satisfacción embriagadora en darle vida a un libro. Incluso mejor, ver a un niño disfrutar de él. ¿Eso es un cuento real, papá?

―Muy bien. Marca el tilde en el trabajo. ―Lita golpeó sus doradas uñas con lentejuelas en su cerveza haciendo un sonido tintineante. ―¿Dónde vas a vivir?

―Bueno, puedo trabajar en cualquier lugar como ilustradora. ―Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. ―Pero no estoy lista para tomar una decisión sobre eso todavía. ―Se pondría a estudiar un nuevo estado. Ver adónde quería ir.

Apretó los labios. Andrew mencionó viajes periódicos de ellos a San Francisco para juntar clientes para el albergue y divertirse. Cuando ella había entregado la llave de su apartamento, se dio cuenta que había albergado una loca esperanza de que Darien apareciera en su puerta. Él sonreiría y le diría que le debía una mamada. No lo hizo. Y ahora ella no tenía un lugar donde él pudiera encontrarla. Maldito seas, Darien. El dolor en la garganta hizo que el próximo trago de cerveza sea dificultoso. Se obligó a dejarla.

Pero ella tenía ese tercer elemento en su lista para tratar. Antes de que se dirigiera hacia un área rural donde no conocía a nadie, necesitaba saber si el sexo espectacular con Darien se debió a esa cosa de Dom/sub o a Darien por sí mismo. Si encontrara otro Dom, ¿iba a ser igual de bueno? No lo podía imaginar, pero nunca podría haber imaginado tampoco que iba a permitirle a alguien atarla, o desnudarla y ponerle esas cosas...

―Whoa, amiga, te pusiste roja. ― Lita sonrió. ―Creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en esa montaña? ¿Además de que tú y Diamante rompieron?

Serena sintió su rostro cada vez más caliente. Luego se echó a reír. ―Hombre magnífico. Caliente, escabroso sexo.

Lita parpadeó. ―¿Tú? ¿Escabroso sexo? ―Puso su cerveza en la mesa de café y se inclinó hacia delante. ―Cuéntame, y no escatimes detalles.

―No hay detalles, voyeur, pero sí necesito tu ayuda. Y está relacionado con el sexo escabroso. ―Miró a Lita. Aún con todos los secretos que habían compartido con los años, esto podría ser embarazoso. ―Ya conoces a todo el mundo en la ciudad.

―Bueno, duh. Administro un bar. Por supuesto que los conozco a todos.

―Um. ―Serena tomó la botella en sus manos. ―BDSM. ¿Conoces a alguien que esté en eso? Quiero ir a uno de los clubes y pensé que... un guía estaría bien.

―Santa Madre. Tú absolutamente no me estás diciendo que te has metido en la sumisión y… ―Los ojos azules de Lita se agrandaban a medida que miraban fijamente a Serema. ―Tú lo hiciste. Tú lo eres. ―Cayó hacia atrás en el sofá, riendo tan fuerte que se atragantó, tosió y se atragantó de nuevo.

Serena frunció el ceño. ―Ya sabes, todo este ataque es bastante insultante. No soy exactamente una virgen.

―No, pero… ―Aferrándose a la parte de atrás del sofá, Lita se incorporó a una posición sentada. ―Bueno, bueno, déjame pensar. Rei. Sí, ella podría mostrarte algo. Tú la conoces. La fiesta de Navidad de Malachite, ¿recuerdas?

―¿Rubia alta, tacones aguja, y un vestido ajustado?

―Ella. Ella es una Domme, así que si vas con ella, nadie te va a molestar. A menos que tú lo quieras.

Serena se mordió el labio y asintió. No tenía sentido hacer un viaje de descubrimiento y detenerse a mitad de camino. ―Llámala.

No había amanecido todavía. Darien abrió los ojos un poquito, permaneciendo perfectamente inmóvil. ¿Qué lo había despertado? No había ruidos, excepto el rugido siempre presente del tráfico en la ciudad de mierda. Una ráfaga de aire frío le rozó la mejilla, a pesar de que había cerrado las ventanas antes de retirarse. Y había demasiada luz.

Ah. La puerta de su habitación de hotel estaba entreabierta con la luz del pasillo derramándose en el borde. Oyó el roce ligero de un zapato en la alfombra, viniendo detrás de él. Bueno, maldición, tenía un ladrón en su habitación.

La adrenalina le atravesó el cuerpo mientras obligaba a sus pulmones a respirar profundo y lento. Aún dormido, ¿ves? Acércate...

Otro soplo de ruido. Darien se dobló en la cama, tirando las sábanas sobre la cabeza del intruso. Él se acercó por detrás, lo agarró, y…

―Jodidamente increíble ―La voz de Andrew. Bajo el edredón.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―Darien golpeó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermano antes de tirar las mantas hacia atrás.

―Imbécil, ―Andrew gruñó. ―¿Es que nunca duermes?

―Has perdido tu habilidad, hermano. Pude oírte desde el momento en que atravesaste la puerta, ―mintió Darien. ―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Andrew se dejó caer en la silla junto a la pequeña mesa. ―Pensé que tenía que darte una última oportunidad para sacarte de las casillas. ―Arrastró un dedo en un saludo simbólico. ―Has pasado la prueba con gran éxito, soldado.

―Maldita sea. Pensé que tendría una buena noche para dormir, por lo menos. ―Durante las últimas semanas, se había estado despertando todas las noches. Andrew le había hecho los honores al principio, y luego cada veterinario de la zona de Yosemite se había presentado para ayudar. Y aquí Andrew siempre había dicho que no se había metido en el sadismo. Con un gruñido de fastidio, Darien se dejó caer en el extremo de la cama. ―¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

―Alquilé una habitación hacia abajo del pasillo, pero me voy de regreso en la mañana. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien en cualquier parte, además de en tu propia cama.

―Buen punto. Gracias.

―Mi placer. ― Andrew se frotó la cabeza e hizo una mueca. ―¿Por qué no estás en la cama con la rubia?

Darien gruñó. ―¿Qué clase de persona desconecta su teléfono sin dejar un número de transferencia?

―¿Ella hizo eso?

―Sí. Y su correo ahora va a una casilla postal.

―¿Ella se esfumó? ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. ―Darien merodeaba por la habitación, demasiado acelerado para sentarse. ―Estoy malditamente decidido a encontrarla. Cuando llegues a casa, desentierra los números del resto de los swingers. Alguno de ellos tiene que saber algo, probablemente el idiota del novio.

―No hay problema. ―Andrew miró su reloj. ―Yo debería estar ahí en algún momento temprano de la tarde.

―Suficientemente bueno. ―Darien se dejó caer en el extremo de la cama y miró el reloj. Las condenadas dos de la mañana. ―Y, ¿Andrew? Sobre tus llamadas para despertarme. Vuelve a hacerlo, y voy a reventar tu cara. Y no será a causa de una pesadilla de mierda.

―Whoa. ―Serena entró en El Refugio Oscuro y se detuvo en seco cuando una mujer desnuda la pasó al trote. Una música dura y desagradable provenía desde la parte posterior de la discoteca. Sofás y sillas dispersos aquí y allá formaban pequeñas áreas aisladas. Más mesas y sillas resaltaban a un lado cerca de una larga barra de metal. Gente en todas partes, el aspecto rudo predominante. Un hombre caminaba vestido sólo con tatuajes y un taparrabos. Montones de puños para muñecas, esposas, y puños para tobillos tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Algunas mujeres estaban vestidas como Rei. Botas de látex altas hasta el muslo con tacones de aguja, ceñidos látex que empujaban las tetas hacia arriba, brazaletes de metal. No eran mujeres que quisieras encontrar en un callejón oscuro, sin importar lo breve que fuera. Una de ellas llevaba un látigo pegado a su cinturón. Otras mujeres vestían nada más que los puños. Algunas hacían topless. Había sostenes y ropa transparente y minifaldas.

Rei se echó a reír y colgó un brazo alrededor de Serena. ―Bienvenida a lo excéntrico e inolvidable.

―No me digas. ―Serena sacudió la cabeza. ―Me siento como Alicia en el país de las maravillas. ―Gracias a Dios que había buscado una guía. De lo contrario este lugar podía abrumarla totalmente. Definitivamente había conseguido una guía maravillosa. Después de llegar a la casa de Lita con un montón de ropa para Serena, la Domme había dispensado consejos de moda y, luego apoyo moral después de escuchar la historia de Serena.

Serena se alisó la falda plisada de vinilo, deseando que fuera dos o tres pulgadas más larga. Pero al menos la falda entera escondía sus caderas bastante bien, y el corsé negro disimulaba su estómago de forma agradable.

Rei pasó la mano por su brazo. ―Te ves divina, y yo sigo pensando que es una pena que no camines a mi lado por la calle. Ahora ve a dar una vuelta. Yo me voy mantener a distancia para que la gente no crea que estamos juntas. De lo contrario ningún Dom se te va a acercar.

Serena miró hacia la barra. Un par de cervezas vendrían realmente bien en este momento.

Rei le siguió la mirada. ―Nada de alcohol para ti. El BDSM y la alteración del juicio no van bien juntos. Especialmente si tú y tu superior no se conocen entre sí.

Dos mujeres pasaron rozándola, una un paso más atrás llevando un gran collar de cuero como el de Thor. Huh. Serena frunció el ceño. Un sorprendente número de personas, sumisos, llevaban collares, por lo general acompañados por sus Doms. Cuero con tachas, cuero ancho que mantenía la cabeza de la persona en alto, de acero fino. La mayoría tenía anillos, algunos con cadenas que iban a las abrazaderas de los pezones o a los puños de las muñecas. Los ojos de Serena se estrecharon.

Esa noche en la habitación de Darien, Andrew había dicho algo... "¿No le pones un collar, hermano?"

—Esos collares, —Serena le dijo a Rei abruptamente. —¿Qué significan?

—Eso varía. —Rei sonrió a una mujer encadenada a la pared. —A veces simplemente resultan útiles. —Luego asintió con la cabeza hacia una pareja gay. —Pero para gente como Alan y Ziocite, con una relación Dom/sub a tiempo completo, un collar es equivalente a un anillo de bodas. O a veces, también puede significar que estás en una relación Dom/sub, y no estás disponible. Setsuna lleva el collar cuando venimos aquí.

Relaciones. ¿Qué había dicho Darien? "No soy un maestro de tiempo completo".

—Simplemente significa un compromiso. Ya sabes, una relación estable.

"Basta, cabrón", Darien había gruñido "No va a pasar".

Serena se llevó los dedos a su cuello, para recordar cómo Darien cerraría la mano en su garganta, nunca lo suficiente para cortarle la respiración pero lo suficiente para demostrar su control. Un collar sería un símbolo de ello. Su control. Y compromiso. ¿Por qué él no había…?

—Cariño, deja de pensar en el pasado. Estás aquí para divertirte. —Rei le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Serena. —Recuerda, si no funciona para ti o si te sientes incómoda, simplemente di no. Voy a estar cerca.

Divertirse. Aprender algo. Seguir adelante. —Gracias, Rei.

—Chica, tú ya me pagaste de más. Esa imagen que dibujaste de Setsuna arrodillada sumisa es lo más bonito que he visto nunca. —Rei le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. —Además, me gusta observar a los novatos en el club. Ahora ve a buscar tú misma un Dom.

Serena tomó una fortificante respiración y se dirigió a través de la multitud, tratando de no mirar estúpida y abiertamente a... todo. Las representaciones bien iluminadas en la pared derecha e izquierda tenían multitudes a su alrededor; en una había dos hombres que demostraban cómo atar a una mujer desnuda con un trillón de cuerdas y suspenderla desde el techo. En la escena de la derecha había un anciano blandiendo un látigo. El crujido y las ronchas rojas que aparecían en el joven amarrado a un poste le revolvieron el estómago a Serena.

Rei dijo que bajara las escaleras para conocer gente y, de hecho que utilizara los aparatos. Serena presionó la mano sobre su estómago para calmar su nerviosismo y parpadeó al sentir el látex apretado. Después de mirar por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que todavía tenía su escolta, se dirigió hacia abajo por las escaleras y se detuvo en el último peldaño.

Un extraño aparato estaba instalado por todas partes: marcos en forma de X, marcos en forma de cruces, se veían mesas con forma de caballo. Había esposas colgando de una viga baja. Mesas largas, a la altura de la cintura, recubiertas de cuero tenían personas amarradas sobre ellas. Un Dom goteaba cera sobre los pechos desnudos de su sub. Serena se estremeció. La música del piso de arriba apenas se oía sobre el sonido de látigos y otras cosas golpeando carne y los gemidos, quejidos y gritos.

Bueno, ella no tenía que hacer nada, ella no quería hacer eso, ¿verdad? Miró a su alrededor, tratando de parecer disponible. "No te acerques a un Dom", Rei le había aconsejado. "Todos los movimientos son de su ellos".

Mientras caminaba por la habitación, los hombres se acercaban a ella. Los Dom. Había hablado con ellos un poco, pero cuando les preguntaban si quería jugar, ella los rechazaba. Una mujer la encaró, luego otro hombre. Después de vagar de nuevo hacia la zona de las esposas, se detuvo a mirar. ¿Cómo sería ser una de esas personas cuyos brazos estaban atados de esa manera? Una mujer estaba encadenada mirando hacia la pared, y otra mujer en un catsuit de cuero de color rojo oscuro empuñaba un palo largo a través de su espalda y cadera, comenzando ligeramente, pero ahora Serena podía ver que la piel se ponía roja. Su estómago se acobardó hasta que ella se dio cuenta que los guturales gemidos de la sub no eran, obviamente, por quejarse de dolor.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años con un traje negro se detuvo junto a Serena, miró a las mujeres, y luego miró a Serena. —¿Es esta tu primera vez aquí?

—Um. Sí. No sé mucho sobre esto. —Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, tuvo esa sensación de debilidad casi como le hacía sentir Darien, sólo que sin el Dios-yo-te-quiero sacudiéndola. —Um.

Él le sonrió y se acercó un poco más, invadiendo su espacio personal. Deliberadamente. Sus oscuros ojos marrones la observaban, recordándole tanto a Darien que le cortó la respiración. Cuando él frunció el ceño, empujó a Darien hacia atrás de su mente. Este Dom medía casi un metro y ochenta centímetros con anchos hombros. Cabello negro moteado de plata bien recortado. Su rostro parecía finamente cincelado, casi aristocrático en comparación con los rasgos ásperos de Darien. Pero tenía la misma abrumadora sensación de autoridad.

—¿Has venido con alguien? —Su voz era profunda y suave.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Luces como que te gustaría jugar. —Él hizo la declaración y esperó su respuesta.

—Um. Sí. Un poco. —Me parece. Se mordió el labio. Parecía agradable y definitivamente experimentado. No se pavoneaba como el primer Dom que había conocido, y no presionaba ni tocaba de inmediato como el segundo Dom. Tenía el aire de confianza que Darien y Andrew tenían, como que podrías sacudirlo en cualquier situación y él sabría qué hacer.

Y él la miraba de la misma manera que Darien lo hacía.

Le tendió la mano. —Mi nombre es Seiya. Yo no soy nuevo en la comunidad si deseas preguntar primero. Tú necesitas sentirte cómoda con la persona que elijas. Y yo comienzo lento.

—Soy Serena. —Ella le estrechó la mano y luego vio a Rei a unos cuantos metros más atrás, observando. La mujer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza con aprobación.

Seiya se volvió y saludó. —Rei, —dijo. A medida que la Domme se acercaba, Seiya inclinaba la cabeza, mirando de una a la otra. —¿Tuya?

—No. Es una amiga y yo soy su niñera mientras se familiariza en el lugar. —Ella miró a Serena. —Tiene experiencia y es altamente estimado, y… —sonrió —estricto pero justo.

Los labios de Seiya se curvaron. —Toda una referencia.

Serena tomó una respiración. Momento de decisión. Era guapo y, definitivamente, un Dom, pero no sentía ninguna atracción sexual en absoluto. Sin embargo, ella tenía que comenzar en alguna parte. —Creo que me gustaría probar.

Sieya tendió una mano casi tan grande como la de Darien. Ella puso su mano en la de él, sintiéndose segura y asustada al mismo tiempo, pero aún nada sexual. Eso parecía extraño. Para su sorpresa, él no la llevó hacia el aparato, sino a un sofá cercano. Se sentó junto a ella, manteniendo la mano en la suya. —¿Has hecho cosas relacionadas con el BDSM antes?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí. —Le masajeó suavemente la mano. —¿Amarres?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y continuó asintiendo mientras él hacía mención de una lista: abrazaderas de mama, nalgadas, y juguetes.

—¿Sexo anal?

El recuerdo de esa cosa, el dilatador, que Darien había introducido en ella la hizo estremecerse. —No. En realidad no.

Él se rió entre dientes. —Ya veo. ¿Látigo, azotes?

Ella se alejaba de él.

—No es algo que haría con una nueva sub, de todos modos. No la primera vez. —Él le apretó su hombro desnudo, su agarre más confortante que sexual. —¿Sumisión? ¿Órdenes? ¿Posiciones?.

—Algunos.

—Excelente. —Apuntó al piso. —Muéstrame lo que has aprendido.

Ella se bajó del sofá sobre sus rodillas, poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda, demasiado avergonzada para abrir las piernas, a pesar de que había llevado ropa interior.

Él levantó una ceja. —Él debe de haber sido nuevo en el tema para que te haya enseñado tan pésimamente.

Su rostro quemaba por el calor, pero la idea de él pensando mal de Darien le hizo extender sus piernas abiertas como le había enseñado. —Lo siento, señor —susurró.

—Ah. Pudor en lugar de una enseñanza inadecuada. —Él la estudió durante un minuto. Prolongado. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en sus rodillas. —Mírame, Serena.

Lo miró. Él se inclinó hacia delante y pasó un dedo sobre la parte superior de su corpiño, tocándola, recordándole a… Debe de haber visto el sobresalto que no pudo ocultar. Su mano cayó. —Hábleme sobre el Dom que te enseñó. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

—Cuatro días.

—Deben haber sido unos cuatro días muy intensos. —Él se recostó en el sofá, los ojos fijos en su rostro. —Cuando estabas aprendiendo todo esto, ¿también tuvieron sexo?

Por un segundo, ella lo quería a Darien tan desesperadamente que podría haber llorado. —Sí. —susurró.

La sonrisa de Seiya era apenas perceptible. —A ti, evidentemente, te importa él, Serena. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella miró hacia abajo. ¿Cómo iba a contarle a un perfecto extraño sobre sus dudas? Una mano debajo de su barbilla inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba. Él atrapó su mirada con la suya. —Respóndeme.

—No estaba segura si lo que sentía era debido a la... las cosas relacionadas con la sumisión o debido a él. Pensé que debía conocer eso.

Él la liberó. —Asombrosa perspicacia, mascota. ¿Y qué has descubierto?

—Creo que es él. —La respuesta se sentía correcta y, sin embargo exponía todo tipo de otros problemas.

—Creo que tienes razón. Pero tú eres sumisa, sin lugar a dudas, Serena. Si no funciona con tu hombre, ten eso en mente cuando busques a otro. —Seiya se echó hacia atrás, apoyó los brazos en el respaldo del sofá, y la observó. Sexual o no, todavía se sentía vulnerable bajo su oscura mirada. —El BDSM no tiene que ser sobre el sexo, ya sabes. ¿Te gustaría probar algunos de los aparatos sin tener que preocuparte por eso?

—¿En serio? —Echó una mirada a las esposas, dándose cuenta de que las mujeres se habían ido.

Él soltó una profunda carcajada y fácilmente se puso de pie. —Vamos, pequeña. Te voy a dar tu próxima lección. —Agarrándola de sus brazos, él la puso de pie. —¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

Un escalofrío la recorrió como él la llevó hacia adelante, agarrándola de la muñeca. No de la mano. Ella no era un igual. —Rojo, Señor.

—Buena elección.

Cuando ella comenzó a ponerse de cara a la pared, él la dio vuelta. —Quiero ver tu cara, y tienes que ser capaz de ver la mía. —Sus labios se arquearon. —Es una sensación diferente también, ver quien anda por ahí.

Él había atrapado su atención tan a fondo, que ella no se había dado cuenta de la gente que estaba mirando. Su cara quemaba, y ella dio un paso para alejarse.

Su rostro se volvió frío, y su voz helada. —Serena.

Ella se congeló.

—Si algo se vuelve demasiado para ti o no puedes tolerar esto, utiliza tu palabra de seguridad. De lo contrario, lograrás controlarte. Ahora mismo.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. Pero se mantuvo quieta y le permitió ponerle los puños alrededor de sus muñecas. Su respiración se aceleró, pero al menos podía mover los brazos un poco. Incluso rascarse la nariz.

Él la estudió, luego se acercó a la pared y ajustó las cadenas que colgaban de la viga. Ahora el margen de maniobra desapareció mientras las esposas tiraban de sus brazos con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

El hecho de estar amarrada y vulnerable enviaba divertidas sensaciones a través de su sometimiento con cada respiración, como que el piso donde estaba parada no era muy sólido. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía haber subido a la garganta.

—Mírame, Serena. —El cuerpo de Seiya le bloqueaba la vista de la gente mirando. Sus ojos oscuros eran intensos cuando levantó la mirada hacia él. —Esa es una buena chica. —Él ahuecó su mejilla, su mano cálida y reconfortante.

Mientras ella tiraba de las cadenas, tratando de acostumbrarse a la temblorosa sensación en su interior, preguntó: —¿Te gusta ser amarrada?

Ella quería mirarlo. Igual que a Darien, haciendo preguntas imposibles, tratando de sondear sus profundidades emocionales.

—Serena, cuando hago una pregunta, espero una respuesta, no una mirada.

Su reprimenda la estremeció hasta los huesos, haciendo que el temblor en su estómago empeore. —Me asusta. No sé. Yo...

—Ceder de control puede ser una necesidad que no es necesariamente cómoda, sobre todo al principio. —Él inclinó la cabeza. —¿Y ser amarrada en público? ¿Te gusta ser observada?

Ella trató de encogerse de hombros, pero no podía mover ni siquiera los hombros, y eso envió otro de esos extraños sentimientos a través de ella. —No parece importar demasiado.

Él puso los dedos en su escote, justo encima de los ganchos de su corpiño. —Si yo te quitara esto, ¿te sentirías igual?

¿Desnuda? Instintivamente, tiró de las restricciones y no llegó a nada.

Él se echó a reír. —Obviamente no. Modesta pequeña Sub, ¿no? —Serena miró detrás de él, a la multitud. Que estén viéndola sin ropa, sus grandes caderas expuestas... Su mirada se cruzó con otra, y su respiración se estranguló en su garganta.

Inquebrantables ojos azules en un bronceado y frío rostro. Las piernas separadas. Un chaleco de cuero mostrando sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Darien. Su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que toda la multitud debería haberlo escuchado. Seiya seguramente lo hizo, porque él dio la vuelta para seguir a su mirada.

Sin decir una palabra, él se alejó, se acercó hasta Darien, dejándola colgando de las cadenas. Ella tiró de los puños, y la boca del estómago se retorció. Él estaba aquí. La oleada de placer se atenuó ante la embestida de preguntas. ¿Qué pensaría él, al verla así? ¿Al verla con Seiya?

Y luego recordó que El Refugio Oscuro era un popular club de BDSM. No había venido aquí para verla. Cuando su esperanza murió, ella se hundió en las cadenas. Trató de apartar la mirada de él, y aún sabiendo la verdad, no podía hacerlo.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****CHARISE SINCLAIR**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LOS MAESTROS DE LA MONTAÑA**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 18**

—Mírala, —dijo Seiya. —Ella quería gritar por ti tan desesperadamente que casi se asfixia por eso.

Darien sofocó la furia roja porque su pequeña rebelde había permitido que alguien más la tocara. —No esperaba encontrarla cazando a alguien para compañía, —gruñó.

Seiya le golpeó la espalda a la ligera. —En realidad, está tratando de descubrir si su cabeza-sobre-los-talones reacciona a ti simplemente porque le gusta el estilo de vida. Quería ver si puede excitarse con cualquier Dom.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Es verdad, viejo amigo. Y maldita astucia la de ella, pensé.

Los ojos de Daroem se estrecharon. —Te das cuenta de que si te las arreglaste para excitarla, voy a rasgar tus entrañas.

—Que suerte para mí que ella no estuviera interesada, entonces, —dijo Seiya a la ligera.

Suerte para los dos. Había visto a Seiya encargarse de un borracho que doblaba su tamaño, y en menos de un minuto, el hombre aterrizó en el suelo con una fractura de mandíbula y varias costillas rotas.

—Darien, —dijo Seiya seriamente. —Ella es encantadora, y me hubiera gustado llevarla más lejos en el tema. Tampoco soy el único, pero ella no estuvo interesada en nadie que se le acercó. Ella está conmigo sólo porque soy un Dom firme, y quería estar segura.

Darien asintió con la cabeza al sitio con la cadena y enarcó las cejas.

—Le pregunté si quería probar algunos de los aparatos, mientras estuviera está aquí. —Seiya sonrió. —Me perdonarás si disfruté completamente de su reacción al verse amarrada en público por primera vez.

El último vestigio de rabia retrocedió de las venas de Darien. Tomó una respiración determinante y luego se volvió para poder ver a su sub y a Seiya al mismo tiempo. —Por su bien, me alegro de que te encontrara a ti. —Frunció el ceño a Seiya, que lucía como un jodido modelo de GQ , maldición. —Por mi bien, hubiese preferido que ella hubiera escogido a algún inútil lleno de granos en lugar de la más popular Dom del Refugio Oscuro.

Seiya sonrió. —A pesar de eso me borro. Voy a retirarme en este punto antes de que fractures tu mano contra mi cara.

—Te lo agradezco. —Darien comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar de la vista de su pequeña rebelde. Su pelo rubio caía como espuma sobre sus pálidos hombros pecosos. Sus pechos casi se derramaban del apretado corsé, rogando para ser tocados. Una corta falda de látex descubría las piernas. Maldita sea, estaba magnífica, y él se había puesto más duro que una roca por verla en las cadenas.

Cuando su mirada volvió a la cara de ella, él frunció el ceño. Sus ojos estaban todavía fijos en él, pero la aturdida alegría se había convertido en incertidumbre, incluso en tristeza. ¿Y dolor? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza?

Darien miró a su alrededor. Seiya había tomado una silla cercana, obviamente planeando observar por un rato. —Seiya, ¿qué le has dicho a ella justo antes de que me vea? Eso suscitó una agradable terrorífica reacción.

Seiya soltó una carcajada. —Ella dijo que estar frente a una multitud no le molestaba demasiado. Así que le pregunté si ella sentiría lo mismo si la desnudaba.

—Bueno, entonces, lo haré. —Después de descubrir por qué ella lo miraba con los ojos tristes.

—Sería mejor que vayas a hablar con ella, perro guardián, y le impidas que se desgarre. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia una alta Domme, una de las asiduas del club, que los observaba con atención. —Tu sub es una mujer cuidadosa.

Darien la saludó con la cabeza, recibió la misma devolución de la Domme. —Gracias, Seiya. —Se quedó parado durante un minuto o dos, sólo observando a Serena. Quería abrazarla tan fuerte que tenía que obligarse a caminar lentamente mientras se acercaba.

Sus ojos fijos en él. —¿Darien? —susurró ella, tirando del puño en su muñeca. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Viéndote, pequeña rebelde. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Para su sorpresa, su mirada bajó, sus labios se encorvaron. —Lo siento. Yo no sabía que te gustaba venir aquí. Me voy.

¿Irse? ¿Ella se iría a causa de él? La ira se revolvió dentro suyo. Esto no sonaba como alguien complacido por verlo. Pero él había visto el placer en sus ojos al verlo, antes de que su cabeza entrara en funcionamiento. Así que su cerebro le había dicho... ¿qué? —¿Por qué te irías ahora, Sere? Vine aquí a buscarte.

Su cabeza se irguió, una vez más la alegría, y luego desapareció de nuevo. —Claro que sí. Sólo déjame bajar, Darien.

—¿No crees que pude haber cambiado de opinión y venir detrás tuyo?

—Correcto. Todos los tipos quieren un cuerpo regordete en su cama. —Sus labios se apretaron. —Deja de hacerme un lío en mi cabeza y desátame.

Alguien había hecho un revoltijo en su mente, pero no había sido él. La culpa surgió a través suyo entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que su desagradable golpe bajo no le había hecho en absoluto nada bien a su auto-imagen. La había echado fuera de su vida sin darle ninguna razón, de manera que mental y emocionalmente se había ido por el mismo mal camino que había estado siguiendo desde hacía años.

Tenía que resolver este problema antes de que pudieran seguir adelante. Él la miró, sus brazos deliciosamente amarrados. Sintiéndose como ella lo hacía, él no la tendría en esta posición otra vez.

Parecía que éste era el momento y éste era el lugar.

Y el comienzo de la solución tendría que empezar con él. La idea de hablar sobre sus pesadillas y Andrew le retorcía el intestino. Pero le debía esto. Él le había ocultado información, y ella había sufrido por eso.

Darien se paró frente a ella, mirándola con ojos ilegibles. Serena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Estaría maldita si se permitiría sorber frente a él. —Bájame. Ahora.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí diciéndote que debe haber honestidad entre un Dom y su sub?

Obviamente él no la ayudaría hasta que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Era una lástima. Ella no quería escuchar. No más. —Darien. Quiero bajar. —Sintió sus labios temblar. Quiero ir a casa.

Él se movió hacia delante, tan cerca que su pecho tocó sus senos. Su mano ahuecó su mejilla. —Tranquila, pequeña rebelde.

Ante el término afectuoso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y trató de alejar la cara de su mano. Si actuaba agradable con ella, ella llorarí vez usó ambas manos para sostener su rostro y poder mirarla a los ojos. —Sere. De verdad yo no dejé que te fueras debido a tu aspecto.

—Claro que sí.

Su agarre se apretó. Sus ojos se cerraron, y respiró hondo antes de inmovilizarla con esa mirada gris otra vez. —Yo le hice a Andrew esa cicatriz en su rostro.

Su boca se abrió, y ella lo miró con incredulidad.

―He tenido pesadillas desde mi despido. Años. No puedo… no podría decir dónde la pesadilla terminó y empezó realmente. Hace unos años, Andrew me despertó y yo traté de matarlo. ―Apretó la frente contra la suya, y ella podía sentir su aliento en la cara. ―Desde entonces, nunca he dormido con nadie. Hasta ti. Nuestra última noche juntos, tuve una pesadilla. Joder, dulzura, cuando me despertaste, lo primero que pensé fue que te había lastimado. ―Frotó la mejilla contra la suya como un gran gato. ―Por eso te rechacé.

Ella nunca lo había oído usar la palabra J antes. Él había estado sorprendido cuando se despertó de la pesadilla. Ella recordaba eso. ―Pesadillas. —Su aroma la rodeaba, tan familiar y maravilloso que su corazón dio un vuelco.

―Uh-huh. ―Él tomó una respiración audible. ―Como no te hice daño, me imaginé que algo había cambiado con los años. Andrew me ayudó a probar mi control. Parece que me puedo despertar sin tratar de asesinar a cualquiera que me rodee. ―Sus labios se curvaron, aunque sus ojos permanecían fríos. ―¿Entiendes por qué te hice a un lado?

Bueno, ella sabía que tenía pesadillas. Pero ¿él realmente qué quería de ella? ―He visto tus pesadillas, ―dijo.

Su mirada se intensificó. ―Una pregunta de sí o no consigue generalmente una respuesta de sí o no. Sere, ¿me crees que vine al club a buscarte a ti?

Él amaba tanto la honestidad que ella sólo debería darle eso. ―No.

―Porque crees que a nadie le gustan las mujeres exuberantes. ¿Es eso correcto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo tengo. ―Su mano formó un puño en su pelo, y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar su boca. Su beso fue duro, casi un castigo, pero, oh Dios, no le importaba. Sus labios se suavizaron deslizándose sobre los suyos. ―Seiya dijo que querías jugar. ¿Es verdad?

Un temblor la atravesó. Jugar con Darien era muy, muy diferente a hacerlo con un extraño. Pero ella lo deseaba tanto. Una vez más, incluso sabiendo cómo iba a terminar. Se humedeció los labios. ―Sí.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Su mandíbula se apretó. ―Entonces, juguemos, dulzura. ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

―Rojo.

―Bien. Como a ti no te importa ser exhibida ―sus ojos brillaban mientras estudiaba su rostro ―puedes también hacer un buen trabajo. ―Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de su escote, y empezó a abrir los ganchos de su corpiño. Uno por uno hasta que sus pechos quedaron completamente expuestos.

―Darien, detente, ―dijo entre dientes.

―¿Cómo me has llamado? ―preguntó, aflojando los últimos ganchos.

―Dar… quiero decir, señor.

Él soltó el último gancho y arrojó el corsé a un lado. Y luego él realmente ahuecó sus pechos, allí mismo, adelante de todos. Ella sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que le producía el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Él frunció el ceño. No sólo mantenía las manos sobre ella, sino que sus pulgares hacían círculos sobre sus pezones de una manera que le hacía apretar el coño. ―¿Este es mi cuerpo para jugar, sub?

―Pero...

Él arqueó las cejas en interrogación.

―Tú dijiste que no compartías, ―susurró. Podía sentir la forma en que sus pezones se apretaban.

―Nadie puede tocar, ―murmuró. ―No me importa si ellos miran. ―Y él se inclinó y tomó un pezón dentro de su boca, chupando con tanta fuerza que su espalda se arqueó y el placer afloró directamente en su coño.

Cuando ella tiró de las cadenas, nada se movió.

―No puedes escapar, pequeña sub. Puedo tomarte para mi gusto de la manera que quiera, y tú no puedes hacer nada para detenerme. ―Pellizcó su pecho ligeramente, curvando los labios ante su jadeo. Su mano se deslizó debajo de su falda, y frunció el ceño. ―Sin ropa interior en el club. Mi regla. ¿Soy claro? ―Sus ojos de acero atraparon los de ella mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él rasgó una costura, luego la otra, y sus bragas cayeron al suelo. Su falda le siguió. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el aire frío antes de que sus dedos tocaran su coño, acariciando a través de sus pliegues. Deslizándose. ―Estás mojada, pequeña rebelde, ―dijo con una voz profunda, sus ojos fijos en su cara. ―Para alguien que no le gusta ser exhibida en público, estás terriblemente excitada.

Cerró los ojos con vergüenza, luego se sacudió cuando él empujó un dedo dentro de ella. Su pulgar circulando su clítoris hasta que ella podía sentirlo apretándose. Quemando. Una urgente necesidad chamuscaba a través de su cuerpo.

Él dio un paso atrás, dejándola colgando de allí. ―Estás desnuda, Sere. Todo el mundo puede ver cada pulgada de ti. Todos esos defectos que intentas ocultar. Sus palabras le pegaron como un puñetazo, y ella jadeó, tratando de encogerse, sólo para que las cadenas la sostengan erguida. No podía ocultarse, no podía huir. Cerró los ojos.

Unos dedos sin piedad le agarraron la barbilla. ―Mírame.

Ella se encontró con sus ojos, tratando de no dar lástima de sí misma poniéndose a llorar.

―Me gusta mi mujer suave y redonda. ―Su mirada azul quemaba en la suya. ―No miento, Sere. Me encanta tu cuerpo, cada curva única, cada hoyuelo, cada cicatriz.

Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer.

―Dulzura, yo no soy el único que prefiere las curvas. ―Él miró hacia atrás, y ella se dio cuenta que había un montón de gente mirando. Se quedó con la boca abierta mientras la humillación pasaba como un rayo a través de ella. ―Considerando que no estamos montando en gran parte un espectáculo, ellos están aquí porque les gusta lo que están viendo. Lo que serías tú. ―Su mano acarició su pecho, enviando remolinos de calor a través de ella.

―Y no lo crees de ninguna manera, ¿verdad? ―Suspiró cuando ella sacudió la cabeza. ―Bueno, entonces, les voy a preguntar.

Se dio la vuelta. ―Mi pequeña sub no cree que a alguien le gusten las mujeres suaves y redondas. ¿Alguno de ustedes prefieren cuerpos como el suyo?

Aplausos y vítores hicieron que sus ojos se agrandaran. Dios, déjame bajar. Déjame ocultarme. Los escalofríos la recorrían.

―Bien. Déjenme dar un paso más adelante, dado que ella está vulnerable en este momento y que yo quiero meter esto en su cabeza. Yo creo que ella es notablemente follable. Si alguien está de acuerdo que dé un paso adelante.

Las sillas chirriaron cuando los hombres, y algunas mujeres, se pusieron de pie, apretujándose adelante. Tantos ojos, y sin embargo todos mostraron lo mismo. Deseo. Y el placer de mirarla.

Su boca quedó abierta.

―Ahí vamos. Un hueco en la incredulidad. ―Darien avanzó, tirándola contra él, y la besó, tomando sus labios una y otra vez, poseyendo su boca, mostrándole su regodeo. Él se movió hacia atrás y la estudió por un segundo. Dios, ella quería abrazarlo terriblemente.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, y luego se alejó, dejándola allí. Ella reprimió su primer instinto, de llorar por él. No fue muy lejos, sólo hasta su bolsa negra. Sacó una cosa en forma de látigo. Tenía un mango largo de cuero y una multitud de tiras de cuero. ―Esto se llama flogger .

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de retroceder y no llegó a ninguna parte.

―Sere, ¿confías en mí? ―Él le sostenía la mirada. ―¿Confías en mí lo suficiente como para intentar algo nuevo? ¿Confías en que no voy a hacerte daño más allá de lo que puedes resistir?

Se mordió el labio. Él quería esto. Parecía tan malo estar de acuerdo, pero ella confiaba en él. Se las arregló para asentir a pesar de lo rígido que su cuerpo se había puesto.

―Utiliza tu palabra de seguridad si lo necesitas, dulzura.

Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el dolor. Algo le acarició la pierna hacia abajo, suave, casi haciendo cosquillas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Sin hablar acarició sus piernas con las tiras del flogger, permitiéndoles avanzar bajando por su piel. Tenía una sensación sensual como la gamuza. La caricia se movió sobre sus pechos, sus brazos, su cuello. Su piel se puso cada vez más sensible hasta que ella se tensó hacia delante.

Entonces dio un paso atrás y, con un suave movimiento de su muñeca, golpeó las tiras sobre su pierna. Se sentía como ser golpeada con un montón de diminutas ramitas. Sin picar, sin dolor. Con un ritmo suave, él golpeaba las tiras hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su cuerpo hasta sus entrañas parecían vibrar con el flogger. Entonces se detuvo y se movió hacia adelante, poniendo su mano entre sus piernas, jugando con ella. Esta vez, frotó su clítoris con ese conocedor dedo calloso, un lado, luego el otro, una y otra vez, hasta que ella empujó hacia fuera, tratando de obtener más. Ella podía sentirse a sí misma apretándose cada vez y no podía creer que él realmente podía hacerla olvidarse de la gente, sin embargo, eso no tenía importancia, no con su cuerpo tan cerca, con sus ojos capturando los suyos.

Él dio un paso atrás antes de que pudiera correrse, y ella casi gimió.

Empezó a golpearla con el flogger otra vez, más fuerte que antes, pero los pequeños golpes secos no dolían, no tanto.

―Vine a la ciudad sólo por una razón, ―le dijo. ―Para encontrarte. ―El flogger golpeó su pantorrilla un poco más duro. ―Tu teléfono ha sido desconectado. ―La otra pantorrilla recibió un golpe. Él apretó la mandíbula, su mirada parpadeó sobre su rostro, sus manos, su boca, sus brazos. Nada rompía su concentración mientras el flogger golpeaba en un patrón más complicado, arriba y abajo. Cada golpe la sorprendía un poco más, dolía un poco más, y su clítoris se puso tan tenso que sentía como si alguien la estuviera pellizcando.

―Tu apartamento ya se alquiló ―gruñó Darien. ―¿Estabas deliberadamente tratando de escapar de mí?

Su interior se estaba revolviendo con tanta fuerza hasta esa pregunta la sorprendió, y ella sacudió la cabeza. No, no, no.

Él se acercó de nuevo, ahuecando un pecho en una mano callosa y besando sus labios tan posesivamente que sus rodillas se doblaron y se hundió en las cadenas. Un dedo dentro de su coño la envió de nuevo dentro de la excitación. Dio un paso atrás, y los golpecitos empezaron de nuevo, esta vez el ritmo de alguna manera coincidía con la pulsación en su clítoris, o causaba eso, hasta que tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

―Llamé a Diamante, y él me dio los números de tus amigos. ―Los azotes en realidad comenzaron a doler, pero de alguna manera cada dolor se transformaba en excitación, abrasando a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas directo a su coño. Cada pesado golpe la llevaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. ―Fui a ver a Lita, y ella me envió aquí.

Realmente la había estado buscando. Le dolía ahora, la flagelación. El dolor parecía un cortocircuito en su cerebro mientras sus emociones aumentaban arriba y abajo. Él la quería. Eso fue lo que dijo. Pero él no podría. En realidad no. Ella gimió.

―Seiya parece pensar que tú deseas una relación conmigo. ―La voz de Darien hizo una pausa, pero el flogger nunca se detuvo.

Su cuerpo dolía y de alguna manera todavía parecía estar flotando.

―¿Quieres estar conmigo, pequeña rebelde?

Su mente se había separado de sus emociones, y sólo quedaba la sensación, eso y sus palabras clavándose en ella, a través de todas sus defensas. ―Sí ―murmuró y gimió. ―Te quiero.

Todo era un espiral dentro de ella cada vez más apretado. Las tiras se sentían como dedos que acariciaban sobre su cuerpo.

De repente Darien azotó en sus senos, por primera vez, el golpe más ligero pero impactante sobre sus sensibles pezones. El rugido salió de la nada, un estallido masivo de exquisito placer, palpitando desde su núcleo hacia afuera. Su espalda se arqueó, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás. Podía oír sus propios gritos, y no importaba. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir.

―Me diste la respuesta correcta, mi pequeña rebelde. ―La mano dura de Darien desabrochó sus piernas, luego sus brazos, y un fuerte brazo se enroscó alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla. Tiró de ella en un abrazo apretado, ubicando la cabeza sobre su hombro y balanceándola ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante, como si fuera un bebé. ―Shhh, cariño. Estás bien.

Un estremecimiento la recorría continuamente. Su rostro estaba mojado. ―Darien, ―susurró. ―Señor.

Él la inclinó hacia atrás lo suficiente para sonreírle a sus ojos, su mano serena sobre su rostro. ―Y ahora te voy a tomar. No tendrás ninguna duda de que te quiero. ―Sus cejas se unieron. ―Y de quién es tu Dom.

¿Aquí? Espera...

La arrastró unos pocos metros más hasta un banco de un metro de altura y la aplastó sobre su estómago. Ella parpadeó, su cabeza comenzaba a aclararse mientras él empujaba sus piernas para abrirlas. Una mano presionada contra su clítoris, y otra implacable mano empujando hacia abajo sobre su espalda, sosteniéndola en el lugar. Darien la penetró con un empuje duro.

Con un fuerte grito, Serena se corrió otra vez, su espalda arqueada, sus pequeñas manos agarrándose del borde del banco. Mientras su coño convulsionaba a su alrededor, tratando de ordeñarlo, Darien se aferró a su control. Apenas. Dios, se sentía bien, caliente, resbaladiza y apretada. Y él estaba tomándola aquí, delante de todos, poniendo su sello sobre ella.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de eso antes, pero lo hacía ahora. ―Yo te quiero también, Sere, ―dijo, con voz ronca por el esfuerzo. ―Quiero tu cuerpo todo suave y caliente debajo de mí.

Ella estaba completamente abierta, sus defensas bajas. Lista para escuchar y creer lo que tenía que decir. Él se movió dentro de ella, lentamente al principio, para asegurarse que no erupcionaría como un adolescente, y luego más fuerte. Más rápido. ―Quiero oír tu risa por la mañana ―empujó ―observarte pintar ―empujó ―Quiero mostrarte mis montañas ―empujó ―y vestirte con mis camisas de franela.

Agarrando sus suaves caderas, presionó más profundamente dentro de ella, sintiendo las ondas remanentes del clímax en su vagina y los pequeños estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo. ―Quiero consolarte cuando tengas pesadillas y permitirte confortarme cuando tenga las mías.

Apretó los dientes, el placer era tan intenso que sus oídos empezaron a zumbar. Por último, no pudo esperar más y machacó dentro de ella con un clímax que comenzó en las uñas de sus pies, se apoderó de sus bolas en un puño implacable, y finalmente se sacudió hacia afuera de su polla.

Ella yacía flácida debajo de él, y por el murmullo intenso alrededor suyo, él la había llevado con él. Era justo, ya que ella había tomado un pedazo de él cuando se fue.

Se deslizó fuera de ella, saboreando el pequeño gemido. Después de abotonarse sus pantalones de cuero, la empujó sobre sus pies y entonces dentro de sus brazos. Suave, redonda y hermosa. Y suya.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas como si hubiera estado bebiendo toda la noche, pero ella sabía que los brazos de Darien la sostenían. Su masculino aroma de pino se unía al del cuero y del sexo. El corazón de él latía fuerte en su oído, latiendo con el mismo ritmo de la fusta que había usado sobre ella y con el mismo ritmo que las palabras que había usado. "Te quiero".

Su mano le agarró la nuca y le dio un beso que le hizo girar el mundo otra vez. Su coño se apretó mientras la otra mano le apretaba su trasero, acariciando sobre su piel. Sus callos sintiéndose como...

Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que su trasero estaba desnudo. Ella estaba desnuda. Se había corrido, gritado, delante de un club lleno de gente.

Se sacudió hacia atrás de él en estado de shock, vio a la gente mirando, y escondió la cara en su hombro. Oh Dios.

Una risa retumbó a través de su pecho. ―¿Volvió la timidez? Un poco demasiado tarde, Serena. ―Su mano le levantó la barbilla para que ella tuviera que mirarlo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de acero, y su mandíbula se apretó. ―Ahora que tu cabeza se aclaró, tal vez recuerdas haber dicho que querías estar conmigo. ¿Sigue siendo así?

Su estómago se agitó mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

Sus grandes manos se cerraron a ambos lados de su rostro. ―Ven conmigo a la montaña, Sere. Sé nuestra cocinera y pinta durante los veranos y en los inviernos iremos a donde quieras de vacaciones. ―Tomó una profunda respiración, y su mirada se hizo más intensa. ―Y sé mi sub.

Ella tenía las manos apretadas sobre sus hombros. Asintió de nuevo.

―¿Todo eso, pequeña rebelde?

―Todo eso. ―Ella sonrió cuando la alegría azotó su cuerpo casi como un golpe del látigo. ―Señor.

―Bueno, en ese caso… ―Darien sacó algo del bolsillo y lo puso alrededor de su cuello ―Te estoy marcando de manera que no tienes que preocuparte por ser solicitada por ningún estúpido Dom. Significa que estás comprometida, conmigo, y llevarás esto cada vez que vayamos a un club. ―Se volvió lo suficiente como para disparar una mirada fría a un sonriente Seiya.

Ella oyó un pequeño golpecito. Puso los dedos en su cuello y sintió el collar de cuero fino. Y un pequeño candado.

El esperó, sosteniendo la llave, dándole la oportunidad de protestar.

Ella tomó la llave y la guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de cuero, y luego lo hizo inclinarse para darle un beso que hizo que la sala rompa en vítores.

**FIN…. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente libro pronto! **

**Muchas Gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia… espero adaptar mas historias de este estilo después, pronto les traere una sorperesa!**


End file.
